Le Maitre
by Lioange
Summary: 10 ans ont passé depuis que Kaname est parti avec sa soeur Yuuki pour la transformer en Reine. Petit à petit il a placé ses pions, attendant que son chevalier revienne au jeu dont il en est le maitre. YAOI Kaname X Zero
1. Monsieur Fang

Ma première Fanfic!!!! Ouffff je ne sais plus quoi dire. Un énorme merci à Ernia et à ma soeur pour le soutien, les conseils et les... assurances que mon histoire allait bien. HIHI J'ai les grandes lignes dans ma tête mais c'est au fur et à mesure que l'histoire va décider de ce qu'il y en ait vraiment. Je vais essayer d'être régulière mais l'été s'en vient...

Euhhh il y a de la violence et des contenus... lemon dans l'histoire... pt pas dans ce chapitre (pour le lemon) mais c'est sur qu'il va en avoir. Donc si ca vous intéresse pas... ne lisez pas. J'essais de respecter le plus possible les caractères des personnages (du moins comment je les percevais) et l'histoire mais je ne suis pas intéressée pas l'inceste entre frère et soeur donc Yuuki et Kaname ne finissent pas ensemble. Yaoi

Tous les personnages de ce chapitre appartiennent à l'auteur de Vampire Knight (c'Est poche je ne sais même pas son nom) sauf Monsieur Fang.

Est-ce qu'il faut que je dises autres choses?

Histoire: Kaname X Zero

Résumé: 10 ans ont passé depuis que Kaname a quitté l'Académie avec sa soeur Yuuki. Maintenant il peut se concentrer sur son vrai plan. Sur celui qui occupe ses pensées. YAOI

Il se tient devant la porte, nostalgique. Un rugissement bestial se fait entendre de l'autre coté du battant. Son cœur bat plus vite. La bête qui l'attend de l'autre coté n'en est pas une. C'est un humain. Du moins c'était un humain. Aujourd'hui il ne sait plus ce que c'est.

10 ans. 10 ans ont passé depuis. Les choses ont changé. Il a pu préparer sa sœur à devenir une reine. Une Reine pour les Reines. Il a établi un nouveau traité avec l'Association des Hunters. Tranquillement, il a travaillé sur son plan, plaçant les pions de l'échiquier pour en arriver à conquérir ce qu'il désire au plus profond de lui. Pas un seul jour il n'a oublié. Pas un seul jour ne s'est passé sans qu'il pense à celui qui l'attend derrière cette porte. Il sait que son pire combat est à venir. Mais il y est prêt.

Dommage car pour l'instant, le Chevalier de son 'jeu' devrait attendre. Il avait un Fou à faire tomber, car seul un fou oserait traiter Son animal de cette façon.

Six mois plutôt, le directeur de cette académie est mort, d'une belle mort à ce qu'on dit. Paisiblement durant son sommeil. Il commençait à se faire vieux, mais pas une fois il n'a oublié sa responsabilité, celle de s'occuper de son protégé jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.

-Qui est maintenant en charge? demande Kaname d'une voix neutre.

-C'est le nouveau directeur, Monsieur Fang, Monsieur.

-Et pourquoi mon animal se trouve dans cet état?

-Monsieur, je .. euhh… je ne sais pas si je…

Kaname se retourne vers le jeune homme. Ses yeux luisent dans la noirceur. La température de la pièce chute de quelques degrés.

-Raconte, ordonne-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

-C'est qu'il y a des rumeurs, monsieur. On dit que le directeur jette vos 'dons'. Il est assez… euhh… comment dire… cruel. Il s'amuse beaucoup avec votre… animal.

Le jeune homme est effrayé. Un vampire qui s'adresse à lui, c'est dangereux comme situation.

-Sais-tu où il est présentement?

-Surement à _L'extase_. monsieur.

-Très bien. Tu vas venir avec moi et m'en dire un peu plus sur ces 'jeux'.

L'étudiant est apeuré et il a raison de l'être. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a le plus puissant des vampires à ses coté, surtout que le vampire en question semble trop calme malgré la situation. Il n'en est donc que plus dangereux.

Le Prince des vampires prend une inspiration pour se contrôler. Ce n'est pas de la faute du surveillant. À son passage, toutes les lumières se mettent à clignoter. Il ne peut rien faire pour la bête présentement, mais il peut au moins aller se défouler sur le directeur.

Une fois au volant de sa voiture, le vampire demande plus d'explication. Le jeune homme se met à bégayer. Kaname soupire de frustration.

-Arrête et parle comme il le faut.

-C'est jus te te te que Mon on onsieur.. je n'aiiiii pas pou pour habi bi bi tude d'êtr tr tre dans ans ans une voitu tu tu rre qui rou roule à 200km lllll'heure.

Kaname réalise finalement qu'il va trop vite, pour un humain. C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas à se soucier de mourir dans un accident aussi ridicule. Ahh la vie humaine est tellement fragile.

Une fois à 160km l'heure, il dit :

-Maintenant raconte. Comment s'amusait-il avec… lui?

-En fait, il en a très peur. J'étais parfois là quand il jouait. Souvent il s'installait devant la porte et le fouettait. Ou il versait votre… votre sang à la limite de ses chaines, juste assez près pour qu'il puisse le sentir sans l'atteindre. Votre… animal en devenait fou. Il lui apportait des bêtes pour le regarder les décapiter. Je voyais très bien que…qu'il ne voulait pas mais qu'il ne pouvait pas… il souffrait de tout ça… Monsieur.

-Continue. Pourquoi dis-tu qu'il en avait peur?

-Je… euhh… il n'a jamais voulu s'en approcher. Je l'ai vu une fois. Il s'était trop avancé. Quand il l'a vu s'avancer vers lui il … euhhh… il en a … uriné dans son pantalon. Ensuite, il n'est plus venu le voir pendant une dizaine de jour… l'affamant par la même occasion.

Kamane se met à grogner en apprenant les autres sévices que son protégé a subis depuis des mois. Un bruit de gorge, ses canines sortent. Il a des envies de meurtre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me caches? Je veux tout savoir.

L'étudiant semble rapetisser dans son siège. Comment lui dire la vérité… Il est beaucoup trop imposant.

-C'est que Monsieur. J'ai… entendu votre… je l'ai entendu parler. Il, il vous… Monsieur il…

Irrité mais ne le laissant paraitre, Kaname le regarde droit dans les yeux. Son regard change, s'adoucit, l'envoute. D'une voix hypnotique il lui ordonne :

-Je t'écoute, parle. N'aie pas peur.

Le jeune homme ne peut détacher son regard du vampire. Pourquoi le craignait-il déjà? Un être aussi charmant ne peut pas faire de mal non!?! Il n'y a aucun mal à se confesser.

-Monsieur, il vous maudissait. Il disait que si un jour il se libèrerait, il vous traquerait et vous détruirait.

Le silence se fait. Le jeune homme lance un rapide coup d'œil au conducteur. Celui-ci semble tellement insensible. Comme si tout ce qu'il venait de lui raconter lui importait peu.

Ils arrivent finalement au pub. Une fois à l'intérieur, le surveillant lui montre où se trouve le directeur.

-Tu peux y aller. Tu ne veux surement pas qu'il sache que c'est toi qui m'as guidé jusqu'ici, lui dit Kaname.

Sûr de lui, le vampire se dirige vers la banquette où sont installés le nouveau directeur et quelques filles. Certaines clientes se retournent pour admirer le gentleman qui marche d'un air assuré. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un aussi beau garçon se présente dans un pub aussi ordinaire.

-Monsieur Fang, pouvez-vous m'accompagner? Je désire vous parler d'un sujet qui me tient particulièrement à cœur.

Le directeur se retourne vers l'inconnu. Croyant s'adresser à un étudiant, il fait son paon.

-Pfff tu bois bas gue tu me de'ange. Z'ai beux pelles filles akec moauh la. Dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Le silence se fait dans la pièce. Les gens ne savent pas pourquoi mais ils ne peuvent détacher le regard de l'homme debout devant la table. Il s'en dégage une aura dangereuse. Meurtrière. Les lumières s'éteignent et tout d'un coup, les verres se mettent à éclater un à un. Les miroirs se brisent, tombant en milles morceaux sur les clients. Ils se cachent sous les tables pour se protéger des éclats de verre. Des chaises sont projetées sur les murs, éclatant en de dangereux pieux. La barmaid s'accroupit derrière son comptoir, plaçant ses mains sur sa tête pour ne pas se faire assommer par les bouteilles d'alcool qui se renversent. Des cris de douleur se font entendre, pousser par ceux qui n'ont pas été assez rapide pour trouver un abri. C'est la panique. Les 'beux' femmes assises avec le directeur pleurent. Elles sont tétanisées par la peur. Elles n'ont jamais rencontré de personnage aussi diabolique. Kaname semble pourtant toujours aussi calme, comme si le chaos autour de lui n'existait pas. La seule chose qui le trahit est son regard incandescent.

Le directeur réalise son erreur. Ce n'est pas un de ses étudiants, c'est le pire être qui existe sur terre. Et il a osé jouer avec son protégé. Il va avoir des comptes à rendre et maintenant.

-Vous allez me suivre SANS discuter.

La sueur perlant sur son front, le directeur se lève en vacillant. Kaname le laisse passer devant lui. Un coup de vent balaye les débris devant les deux hommes. Les clients qui tentent de fuir devant eux se sentent pris dans un étau et sont soulevés du sol pour dégager le passage aux deux hommes.

Une fois devant la sortie, Kaname fait un geste désinvolte de la main. Tous les morceaux se mettent en suspension et vont se recoller les un aux autres, reconstituant les formes originales. Les apparences sont sauvées. Si ce n'est des cris et de la disparition de Monsieur Fang, rien ne parait plus du passage du sang pur.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Monsieur Fang se précipite au dessus de la poubelle et vomit. La peur le fait dégriser instantanément. Il réalise maintenant toute la gravité de ses actes vis-à-vis le monstre dont il a eu l'obligation de s'occuper. La haine lui avait fait oublier à qui appartenait la chose. Dans un état second, il suit le vampire. Tous ses actes lui reviennent en tête. Il se souvient du plaisir qu'il avait ressenti en voyant cet être inhumain tenter de gratter le sol pour pouvoir atteindre le restant du sang de son donneur qu'il avait versé à la porte de sa prison. Il s'en écorchait les doigts et finissait par lécher son propre sang. Il se rappelle la peur des étudiants quand il leur ordonnait d'aller porter un animal vivant dans la prison pour le regarder se faire décapiter. Il se délectait de la souffrance de chaque coup de fouet qu'il faisait claquer sur le dos de l'horrible créature. La voir s'écrouler par terre sans force. Il détestait cet être du plus profond de son être, et maintenant sans faire un geste ce monstre le tenait à travers la puissance de son maitre.

Il a une pensée pour sa sœur avec qui il ne s'entendait pas bien, mais qui était quand même le dernier membre de sa famille. S'il survivait, il se promit qu'il irait la voir. Il ne voulait pas mourir ce soir. Il regrettait tellement ce qu'il avait fait. Il aurait dû se défouler sur un autre vampire, il n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes, croyant que jamais le Kuran ne reviendrait. Il l'avait quand même abandonné durant 10 ans.

Kamane ouvre la portière du coté passager, invitant Monsieur Fang à monter dans la voiture. Inconsciemment, Monsieur Fang hoche de la tête en signe de négation. Il tremble violemment. Il ne veut pas souffrir.

-Monsieur Fang, je crois que vous ne comprenez pas la gravité de la situation. Il en va de votre vie. Si vous ne montez pas dans cette voiture, je vous tue sur le champ et personne ne pourra rien faire contre moi. Maintenant, montez.

Le directeur s'installe dans la voiture. Il a tellement peur qu'il commence à uriner dans son pantalon.

-Retenez-vous. Je ne veux pas que vous salissiez ma banquette, dit le vampire d'une voix moqueuse, mais son regard est toujours aussi dur.

L'humain sursaute. Son envie est soudainement coupée.

Le trajet se fait en silence. Kaname ressent l'effroi de son passager et s'en régale. Il est d'apparence calme, à la limite désinvolte, mais à l'intérieur de lui bouille une rage brulante. Personne n'a jamais osé toucher à ses affaires de la sorte. Le directeur va vivre la pire nuit de sa vie, il se le promet. 10 minutes plus tard, ils arrivent enfin à l'académie. Aussitôt que Monsieur Fang sort de la voiture, il ne se retient plus. Son pantalon se mouille sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Toute son attention est focussée sur le diable. Il sent qu'au moindre geste, le vampire va se faire un plaisir de le tuer.

-Conduisez moi devant mon… animal.

Le directeur panique. Si le sang pur voit le traitement qu'il a fait subir à son 'animal', la mort sera trop douce pour lui. Il essaie de s'expliquer.

-Monsieur, je… euhhh.. pour votre.. euhhh animal, je … euhhh.. il est difficile.. alors.. euhh

-Monsieur le Directeur, je ne vous ai pas demandé de parler mais de me conduire jusqu'à lui. Est-ce si difficile?

Le directeur n'est pas capable de faire un geste. Il regrette à présent tout ce qu'il a fait subir au monstre. Dans une tentative désespérée, il tourne les talons et se met à courir. Il n'a pas fait un pas que le vampire l'attrape par le collet et le traine derrière lui. Le directeur se met à crier :

-Lâchez-moi, je vous prie, je ne veux pas mourir…je vous en supplie. NONNNNNN

Les élèves de Day class sortent de leur dortoir pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Ils sont suivi par ceux de la Night Class. Reconnaissant le pouvoir du prince, ceux-ci retournent rapidement à leurs occupation. Les chargés de discipline demandent aux humains de retourner dans leur chambre. Dans un concert de murmures, ils rentrent tranquillement dans leur bâtiment. Ils n'ont jamais vu leur directeur s'humilier de la sorte.

Sans tenir compte des cris et des pleurs de l'homme qu'il entraine à sa suite, Kaname se dirige vers la porte. Il s'arrête un instant pour prendre une bonne respiration. Il est nerveux malgré lui et ça l'énerve, encore plus que les gémissements du directeur. Son cœur bat plus rapidement, il va enfin le voir.

Le visage toujours impassible, il ouvre la porte. Ce qu'il voit le met dans une rage folle, lui fait manquer un battement de cœur, même si son expression reste de glace. Sa création, son animal, son Argenté est retenu par des chaines aux pieds, aux mains et autour du cou. Elles l'ont tellement irrité que sa chair est à vif. Sa chemise, s'il peut encore appeler ca une chemise tellement elle est en lambeau, est maculée de sang. Ses magnifiques cheveux d'argent sont crasseux et trop longs. Sans parler de l'odeur fétide que dégagent les carcasses d'animaux qui jonchent le sol. Aucun être vivant ne pourrait vivre dans de telles conditions. Tout d'un coup, il voit deux orbites rouges le fixer. Sauvage. Il n'y a plus rien d'humain dans ce regard, seulement de la bestialité et une colère démoniaque. La bête se lève dans un bruit de chaînes. Un grognement bestial sort de sa gorge.

Le monstre se lance vers le vampire jusqu'à ce que les chaînes l'arrêtent, le faisant tomber vers l'arrière. Il se relève et claque furieusement des mâchoires. Il veut du sang, il veut la mort. La folie qui brille dans son regard ne le rend que plus dangereux. Il rugit, tend ses chaines pour pouvoir attraper sa proie et la déchiqueter. Il n'a plus aucune pensée cohérente. Il est un animal, il est sauvage. Son odorat lui indique que son tortionnaire est présent. Il n'en devient que plus fou.

Le directeur répète inlassablement des excuses, des explications. Des larmes coulent sur son visage.

-Il est dangereux…. voulait mourir…. je l'aidais. … tué ma famille… c'est un monstre. Il devait souffrir… Ses péchés … trop grands...ne veut … mourir… trop peur… mal… vous… abandonnez... rien…

Kaname le regarde sans expression, enfonce ses doigts dans la chair de son cou et le lance comme une poupée à Zero.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHH

La bête saute sur le directeur, le plaque sur le sol. Sa main droite sur la poitrine de l'humain, il entreprend de lui enfoncer les doigts de sa main gauche dans un de ses bras. Ses ongles pénètrent la peau, déchirent les muscles et vont racler ses os. Une veine éclate, arrosant le visage penché au dessus de l'humain. Le vampire passe sa langue sur ses lèvres savourant le gout métallique du liquide. L'homme tente de se débattre contre la douleur. Le prédateur s'irrite de l'agitation de sa proie. Il l'agrippe par les épaules, lui transperçant la chair par la même occasion et le projette contre le mur. Le directeur perd le souffle durant quelques instants tellement le choc est grand. Il voudrait perdre conscience mais il sent qu'une force venant du Sang pur le maintient dans ce monde de douleur. Profitant des petites secondes où la bête n'est plus sur lui il tente de fuir. L'animal le rattrape par les bras et lui fracasse les jambes jusqu'à ce que celles-ci ne soient plus qu'un ramassis de chair molle et d'os broyés. La bête s'arrête un instant pour manger les morceaux de 'viandes' qui ont collé sur ses bras. Il sait que sa proie ne pourra pas aller bien loin dans un état pareil. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une proie tente de se sauver. Dans une dernière tentative désespérée, Monsieur Fang se met à plat ventre et rampe jusqu'à la sortie. À travers le sang qui lui brouille la vue, il remarque le Kuran qui regarde la scène sans un geste, appuyé contre le cadre de porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Le vampire de première souche croise le regard de l'homme, affiche une indifférence devant le carnage. L'animal s'approche de son futur repas, le retourne sur le dos. La dernière chose que voit le directeur est les yeux rougeâtres et sauvages du monstre qu'il a torturé. Le prédateur enfonce ses mains dans son abdomen. Sortant ses trippes, il se régale du festin. Le directeur meurt après de derniers hurlements de douleur.

Une fois repu, la concentration de l'ancien hunter se redirige vers le vampire qui se tient devant la porte. Il a repris un peu de conscience humaine. Sa faim le domine un peu moins. Un son rauque se fait entendre :

-Ka.. na…. meeee

Montrant toujours les dents, il surveille le Sang pur du coin de l'œil. La chair du directeur ne lui a pas suffi. Aucune chair ne lui suffit plus. Seule le sang le satisfait. Et pas n'importe lequel. Celui de l'être ignoble qui se tient devant lui. Kaname fait un pas dans la pièce. Il approche lentement son poignet de Zero. L'animal saute, attaque la main tendue. Il ouvre la chair pour goûter au précieux liquide. Le sang coule dans sa gorge, le rassasiant finalement. Il ne peut plus arrêter, ne veut plus arrêter. Ses blessures se referment tranquillement. Sa chair irritée par les anneaux des chaines redevient aussi tendre qu'avant. Kaname le regarde se régaler, fasciné par l'expression d'extase de son animal. Quand il commence à ressentir de légers effets de cette perte de sang, il tente de reprendre sa main, mais Zero s'accroche plus fermement et continue de boire et en grondant.

-Zero ça suffit comme ça.

Trop concentré à absorber le précieux liquide, Zero ne l'entend pas.

-Zero, SUFFIT MAINTENANT.

Kaname le projette sur le même mur contre lequel le directeur mort a précédemment atterri. La bête réagit rapidement, se remet sur pied pour attaquer le vampire, mais c'est sans compter la vitesse et la force incroyable du Sang pur. En une seconde, Kaname empoigne la tête de Zero et la fait pivoter. Un craquement sinistre résonne dans la pièce et le protégé tombe au sol, la nuque brisée.


	2. L'animal

Un deuxième chapitre! Ahhh que je suis stressée! J'ai oublié de vous dire : DÉSOLÉE pour le temps de verbe! (Présent au lieu de passé simple) En fait quand j'ai réalisé mon erreur, disons qu'il était trop tard pour corriger. J'avais quelques paragraphes de fait (le premier chapitre et le premier jet du deuxième!). Mais promis, si je fais une deuxième fic je commence par le passé simple! Et aussi je me rends compte qu'il me manque de vocabulaire! HIHI et pourtant ce n'est pas que je n'en connais pas, juste que je lis tellement que j'oublie' de les mots pour les voir. Bref, la je suis rendue que quand je lis… je lis, je ne vois plus! HIHI Un jour…

La je dois vous avoir que je n'ai aucune idée ou je m'en vais… J'ai les grandes lignes dans ma tête mais des fois elles se mélangent et change ma donne! GRRRRR

Et je suis à mes débuts de compréhension du site…. Hihi donc ca se peut qu'il y ait des 'choses' qui apparaissent bizarre! Encore une fois… DÉSOLÉE

**Attention: **Cette histoire contient du sang et du lemon. Pt pas dans ce chapitre mais il y en a! Coeur sensible... s'abstenir!

**Disclamer:** Les personnages sont à l'auteur de l'anime (ou du manga, c'est comme vous voulez)

Merci à tout le monde qui m'a encouragé, ca m'a touché plus que je ne l'aurais cru! (Au point que ma soeur ne voulait plus m'entendre dire: REGARDE J'AI UN COMMENTAIRE!) Un gros merci à Ernia et ma soeur.. mes deux critiques et mes deux épaules sur lesquelles je peux pleurer d'insécurité! Et c'est parti........

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kaname lève sa paume vers le mur du fond. Celui-ci commence à se détruire et les chaînes tombent sur le sol. Le vampire se penche et prend délicatement le corps inanimé de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent dans ses bras. Il se dirige ensuite vers sa voiture.

10 ans qu'il n'avait pas posé son regard sur son … son quoi! Son protégé? Un protecteur ne laisse pas sa chose se détériorer de la sorte. Un vrai protecteur aurait été plus présent, un vrai protecteur aurait… aurait … n'importe quel autre protecteur aurait été mieux que lui. Pourquoi l'avoir gardé en vie? Pourquoi ne pas abréger ses souffrances et sa haine aussitôt qu'il ne lui a plus été utile? Zero avait rempli sa part du marché. Il avait sauvé Yuuki et tué son oncle, mais Kaname n'a jamais pu mettre fin au jour du hunter. À la place, il l'a enfermé et a fait expédier son sang pour tenir l'ancien humain en vie. Il ne pouvait pas le revoir, mais souffrait de son absence. Son plan devait marcher. Son plan allait marcher.

_Je n'aurais pas du y aller aussi fort_ se dit-il en regardant l'angle étrange que prenait la tête de Zéro. Un humain n'aurait pas survécu à cette fracture, mais Zero n'était plus un humain. Il était déjà mort. Une nuque cassée, ça se replace chez un vampire. Ils sont tellement coriaces. Très dure de se tuer ou de se faire tuer. Plus il était de sang noble, plus il était difficile pour lui de mourir. Kaname, le plus puissant de tous les Sangs Pur ne connait qu'une façon de mourir : se détruire lui-même en utilisant son pouvoir contre lui ou jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de force. Les balles anti-vampires le font atrocement souffrir, mais ne le tue pas.

Il regarde à nouveau l'être inanimé. Il est tellement léger dans ses bras. Comment pouvait-on dépérir aussi rapidement en l'espace de quelques mois? Le vampire savait que l'ancien directeur prenait soin de Zero, il lui donnait des nouvelles régulièrement. Repensant au traitement que l'être dans ses bras a subi, la colère le reprend. 10 jours sans son sang. C'était un miracle que Zero ne soit pas encore un Level E. Quoique connaissant la volonté du hunter, il aurait survécu à n'importe quoi. Il regrette que Monsieur Fang ne soit plus qu'un cadavre, il aurait dû le garder en vie pour le faire souffrir encore et encore. Question torture, Kaname était devenu un maitre. Il aurait su faire durer le plaisir. Dommage qu'il ait cédé à son impulsion.

Arrivé devant le véhicule, il le couche doucement sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture, remarquant du coin de l'œil les rideaux de la classe de la Night Class bougés. Ses compatriotes se demandent surement ce qu'il fait. Ils ont senti son sang couler, leur ouïe fine a entendu les cris de leur directeur. Une vague de puissance traverse la place. Le Prince marque ainsi son territoire et sa grandeur. Il se place derrière le volant et conduit jusqu'à chez lui.

Il est temps de dompter la bête.

Quelques heures plus tard, le véhicule s'arrête devant son manoir. Sa Tour qu'il a fait construire dans l'intention d'y amener un jour Zero. Toutes les pièces y ont été soigneusement réfléchies de façon à ce qu'il puisse dompter sa bête sauvage en toute liberté. Des protections psychiques y ont été ajoutées. Il arrête le moteur du véhicule et descend. Son majordome l'attend à l'extérieur, impassible et payé pour l'être.

-Bienvenue au Manoir, Monsieur. Monsieur désire-t-il qu'on apporte ses bagages dans une chambre en particulier?

-La même que d'habitude, répond distraitement le Noble, occupé à ouvrir la portière arrière et à prendre le corps inanimé du jeune vampire.

Son masque d'indifférence est revenu. Les domestiques n'ont pas à savoir qu'il a des émotions et des pensées. S'il y a bien une leçon qu'il a appris c'est que même l'être le plus faible de la terre peut utiliser vos faiblesses pour vous détruire. Ils n'ont donc pas à se poser de question sur la situation et l'homme dans ses bras.

Une fois à l'intérieur du manoir, Kaname murmure des paroles sans suite. Une énergie ferme les portes derrière lui et un champ magnétique se forme, protégeant le manoir et sa cour des individus qui voudraient y entrer… ou en sortir… sans autorisation. Avec sa charge dans les bras, le sang-pur marche d'un pas tranquille vers les escaliers, un son de chaînes dans son sillage.

-Qu'on ne me dérange pas.

Une fois arrivé à l'étage, il se dirige vers les appartements qu'il a préparés pour son protégé. Sa puissance psychique ouvre les portes devant lui, les refermant aussitôt qu'il est passé. Arrivé à la salle de bain, il dépose délicatement sa charge toujours inconsciente, le maintenant debout comme un marionnettiste qui tient les fils transparents de son pantin. Il ferme les yeux, essayant de se calmer avant de commencer à déshabiller Zero. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il est aussi fébrile, lui que d'ordinaire rien ne dérange. Il déchire le reste de sa chemise, la lance dans la corbeille. Ses doigts tremblent quand il tente de défaire sa ceinture. Une chance que personne n'est témoin de cette scène. Qui aurait cru que le Kuran puisse frémir devant un être inconscient. Un soupir de frustration s'échappe de sa gorge. Il laisse tomber ses mains et guide son pouvoir pour faire ce que son corps ne peut pas accomplir sans réagir. Le corps nu du jeune vampire est tellement couvert de sang séché qu'aucune parcelle de peau n'est visible. Seuls les anneaux fixés à l'extrémité de ses membres l'habillent encore. Kaname frôle ceux-ci des doigts. Une lueur verte apparait, brisant le sceau qui les retient. L'anneau du cou s'ouvre et tombe, blessant la peau encore fragile du jeune vampire. Son animal a dû jeûner durant une longue période pour que, même après la quantité de sang qu'il lui a prise, il soit aussi facile à érafler. Kaname réalise qu'il lui a laissé la nuque brisé. Il prend la tête entre ses mains et dans un craquement sec, lui replace les vertèbres. Il ne risque pas de se réveiller de si tôt. Pas après un choc comme celui-ci.

Le Sang pur le prend doucement sous les aisselles et l'installe assis dans le bain sous le jet d'eau. Tenant le bras de son animal dans sa main gauche, il prend le pommeau de la douche dans l'autre main et guide le jet sur toute la longueur du bras jusqu'à l'épaule. Il reproduit le même geste avec l'autre bras, suivant attentivement du regard les rivières d'eau mélangées au sang qui glissent sur la peau du jeune vampire. Il continue son trajet sur la poitrine, admirant les muscles de celle-ci. Sa gorge se serre. Il a tellement maigri. Il se souvient de la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu torse nu. Ses muscles se découpaient avec précision et force. Il se promet de rendre Zero aussi puissamment musclé qu'avant.

L'eau emporte une partie de la crasse sur son passage, mais seul un bon savonnage pourrait redonner de la douceur à cette peau. Kaname dirige à présent le jet dans les cheveux argentés de Zero. Une fois ceux-ci parfaitement mouillés, il ferme les robinets et presse la bouteille de shampoing jusqu'à ce que le liquide forme un rond de la grosseur d'une bille dans sa main. D'une main posée sur la nuque du jeune vampire, il maintint sa tête par en arrière tandis que de l'autre il lui lave les cheveux, caressant et massant son cuir chevelu. Ses yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher de contempler le visage reposé de son protège, ses lèvres pleines, sa mâchoire fière, ses longs cils. Sa tête bascule légèrement sur le coté, dévoilant une partie de son tatouage. Un signe n'appartenant qu'à lui seul. Son cœur manque un battement et sa respiration s'accélère quand il remarque une veine pulser sous la peau, une veine qui est gorgée du meilleur sang qui existe sur terre. Les crocs du Kuran s'allongent instinctivement. Celui-ci ferme les yeux et prend une longue et laboureuse respiration. Ce n'est pas le temps de penser à ça. Pour se changer les idées, Kaname rouvre les robinets pour rincer la chevelure de son animal. La mousse rosée coule le long de son corps, nettoyant en partie sa peau. Le sang pur allonge son protégé dans le bain maintenant sa tête surélevée. Il prend une éponge gorgée de savon et commence à parcourir le corps immobile de Zero, enlevant toutes saletés physiques de son passage dans la prison de l'Académie. Ses mains ne peuvent s'empêcher de caresser l'inconscient. Elles glissent sur sa poitrine, passe sur son ventre plat et continuent son chemin jusqu'à sa hanche. Un désir s'allume chez Kaname. Un désir autre que celui du sang. Sa respiration s'accélère au fur et à mesure que ses mains descendent vers les membres inférieurs. Il lui lave les cuisses, les mollets, les pieds, n'osant pas s'attaquer au sexe de celui qui éveille son désir. Hésitant, il prend le membre entre ses doigts et le lave maladroitement. Son propre sexe se gonfle entre ses cuisses, rendant inconfortable sa position. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent. Son regard se pose sur les lèvres de Zero. Il perd son contrôle. Il prend le membre mou de l'inconscient dans sa main, le caressant comme s'il tenait le sien. Il se penche vers le visage de son animal. Ses lèvres frôlent son menton et remonte jusqu'à la bouche du jeune vampire. Tremblant, il l'embrasse en serrant son membre dans sa main, sa langue effleurant les lèvres. Tout son corps se tend. Il imagine Zero répondant à son baiser et frissonne encore plus violemment. Son désir de lui est tellement puissant qu'il commence à défaire les liens de son pantalon dans l'intention de... Réalisant son geste, il s'arrête soudainement et serre les dents. Fermant les yeux, il appuie son front sur celui de son animal, tout d'un coup mal à l'aise de ce qui aurait pu de se produire. Il tente de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur, de ralentir sa respiration. Il ne voulait pas que ca arrive, pas comme ca. Il a perdu le contrôle et en a présentement honte. Que va-t-il se passer quand l'ancien hunter va se réveiller s'il n'est pas capable de se retenir quand celui-ci est immobile? Il croyait pouvoir se contenir, mais c'est un échec.

Reprenant le contrôle sur ses émotions, il se lève et retire ses vêtements mouillés par l'eau mélangé à la crasse. Il sort de la pièce pour se diriger vers l'armoire qui contient du linge de rechange. Une fois rhabillé, il retourne auprès de celui qui le fait vibrer et le sort de la baignoire pour le porter dans l'immense lit à baldaquin.

Il s'installe ensuite dans la causeuse qui est dans un coin de la pièce. Une bouteille d'eau et une coupe avec deux Blood Tablet l'attendent sur la petite table de chevet. Il se sert et regarde son pion inconscient.

_Zero… _

Admirant la lumière qui se reflète sur le corps nu de celui-ci, il réfléchit à son plan. Pour la première fois depuis 10 ans, il doute. Son animal a toujours été rebelle et difficile à manipuler… pourquoi serait-il soumis maintenant. Il lève son verre, la lumière du jour miroitant au travers, et regarde le liquide semblable à un vin mais beaucoup moins grisant. Quand pourra-t-il gouter son sang? En faire l'échange. Il rêve du jour ou il pourra enfin caresser son corps et le mordre, vivre une expérience plus jouissante que le plus fort des orgasmes.

Il a conscience qu'un long combat l'attend et que ce sera surement son dernier moment de répit. Il appuie sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil et ferme les yeux.

_Au moins, il est à la maison_ pense-t-il en rouvrant les yeux et en continuant de l'observer. Son sang n'a pas pu effacer complètement la partie sauvage, la partie vampire Level E, de son argenté. Il va devoir veiller sur lui pour que celui-ci ne cause pas trop de dégâts. Le sevrage va commencer.

Au premier réveil de la bête, celle-ci feule et grogne, se sentant immobiliser par une force invisible. Le monstre montre les dents, se débattant contre son tortionnaire imperceptible. Est-ce un nouveau jeu machiavélique inventé par son bourreau? Il entend un bruit, mais ne pouvant pas tourner la tête, tente de voir ce qui s'approche du coin de l'œil. Ses yeux luisent d'une rage impuissante. Que va-t-il se passer encore? L'animal veut survivre à n'importe quel prix. Il voit un jeune homme s'approcher calmement. Celui-ci porte la main à sa bouche. La bête sent ses crocs s'accroitre et commence à saliver d'anticipation. Quand la main est assez près, ses dents déchirent la chair fragile du poignet et le sang se met à couler à flot dans sa gorge. Absorbant le doux nectar, il continue à dévisager l'homme, se préparant à une attaque sournoise. L'homme l'observe tout autant, d'un regard curieux comme s'il avait affaire à un insecte jamais découvert à ce jour. Il finit par lui retirer la main et tend son autre vers ses tempes. L'animal montre les dents, les babines frémissantes pour impressionner. Une lueur verte brille quelques instants, le replongeant dans l'inconscience.

Trois jours se passent avec la même routine. Kaname doit boire beaucoup de Blood Tablet pour être capable de nourrir son protégé. Le sommeil de celui-ci est de moins en moins agité, le réveil de moins en moins agressif. Graduellement une lueur plus 'humaine' apparait à travers sa folie bestiale. Pourtant une grande souffrance le torture encore. Il hurle de douleur, perdu dans les limbes de ses souvenirs dans la cellule.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne complètement à lui…

Tranquillement, Zero reprend conscience. Pourtant il ne bouge pas, n'oublie pas les yeux. Son instinct lui dit de ne pas remuer. Il sait que s'il fait un mouvement, son tortionnaire va s'en rendre compte et venir pour lui faire subir une autre de ses folies. Il se souvient parfaitement de la première fois qu'il l'a rencontré.

Il était enchainé dans cette prison aux murs infinis et à la porte blindée. Il attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de son père adoptif et de sa dose quotidienne de sang. Quand la porte s'est ouverte, quelle n'a pas été sa surprise de voir que ce n'était pas le directeur mais un inconnu qui se pavanait devant lui.

-Je suis le nouveau directeur, Monsieur Fang. Je serai ton maitre et bourreau. L'ancien directeur est mort, lui avait-il dit avec un sourire suffisant.

Avant même que le choc de la nouvelle ne soit digéré, la torture a commencé. Et rapidement il est tombé dans cette rage meurtrière. Plus la rage le consumait, plus le nouveau directeur le flagellait, jusqu'à ce que son instinct prenne le dessus et le transforme en une bête maligne et féroce.

Instinctivement, il se concentre sur sa respiration et analyse la gravité de ses blessures. Il l'a fait des centaines de fois. Son bourreau ne lui laisse jamais le temps de se rétablir complètement avant de lui infliger d'autres supplices, donc il a appris à prendre son temps pour que son corps de vampire guérisse du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il ne peut retenir une exclamation de surprise en constatant qu'outre une légère irritation au cou et qu'un minuscule mal de tête, il n'a rien. Il est surpris de ne plus sentir la dureté de la pierre sous lui mais la douceur d'un drap. Il se rend compte par la même occasion que l'odeur nauséabonde de sa cellule a disparu. À la place, un parfum mentholé lui chatouille les narines. Il connait ce parfum. Il le reconnaitrait sans faillir. C'est celui du pire être qui existe sur terre. D'un manipulateur sans scrupule, d'un vampire sans cœur qui l'a utilisé pour parvenir à ses fins sans lui laisser la possibilité de mourir dignement. C'est le parfum de l'homme qui l'a enfermé durant 10 longues et interminables années. Kaname. L'animal se redresse rapidement. Son regard cherche le propriétaire du parfum maudit. Il le trouve installé confortablement sur la causeuse, le visage caché dans l'ombre. Zero n'a pas le temps de réfléchir que déjà son corps réagit. Ses yeux se teintent d'une lumière rouge et ses canines s'allongent.

Kaname a observé son nouveau locataire durant les quelques minutes qu'ont duré l'analyse de celui-ci. Malgré son expression impassible, son cœur s'est mis à battre à toute vitesse. Il a vu que l'animal en lui est finalement contrôlé, que sa conscience est revenue. Il a retiré ses entraves psychiques. Ne sachant pas comment agir, il est resté silencieux, dans l'attente du premier mouvement de son vis-à-vis.

Celui-ci ne se fait pas attendre. Aussitôt qu'il se redresse sur son lit, il l'attaque. Le poing fermé, il tente de le frapper. Mais Kaname est beaucoup plus rapide et plus en forme. D'une main, il stoppe l'élan du poing de son attaquant et de son autre main le prend à la gorge pour le soulever. Zero est fou de rage. Il grogne, crache comme un félin. Il tente de se défaire de la poigne du Sang pur mais plus il se débat, plus ses forces diminuent. Il devient plus furieux en remarquant l'expression ennuyée de Kaname, comme si celui-ci ne se souciait pas d'une petite attaque comme la sienne, comme s'il était seulement un moustique dérangeant et nuisible. Dans une dernière tentative, Zero tente de frapper Kaname au visage. Sa main ouverte comme les serres d'un oiseau de proie, il griffe la joue du puissant vampire. Un sillon de sang se forme. L'ancien hunter s'immobilise, les narines frémissantes, fasciné par l'odeur du sang. Il sent sa bouche saliver, ses canines le torturer. Il se débat encore plus fort pour tenter non pas de tuer le Sang pur mais de le mordre. Le regard dur, Kaname le propulse contre l'un des montants du lit. Sa main se tend vers les chaînes, les attirant et les manipulant à distance. Celles-ci finissent par s'enrouler autour du jeune vampire. Les anneaux se referment pour une seconde fois sur ses membres et sa gorge, le meurtrissant. Kaname dirige ensuite son attention sur l'animal et, ce faisant, concentre son pouvoir sur lui. D'un geste de sa main, celui-ci est soulevé et déposé violement sur le matelas avec un bruit sourd. Le reste des liens va s'enrouler autour des montants du meuble, écartelant le prisonnier nu sur les draps.

Enragé, Zero hurle d'une voix rauque:

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU ME VEUX?

Un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, mais le regard toujours aussi froid, Kaname lui dit avant de quitter la pièce :

-Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle demeure… esclave.

-REVIENS SALAUD! REVIENS QUE JE TE FASSE LA PEAU!

Sur ces mots, la porte se referme, le laissant seul avec sa rage.


	3. La chance

Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à l'auteur de Vampire Knight, sauf le domestique.

Dsl pour le retard, disons que j'ai eu quelques ennuis personnels (mon cheval est MELADEUUHHHHHH) et que j'avais pas la tête à écrire. Maissss je sens l'inspiration revenir peut à peu.

Ce chapitre est un peu comme une introduction dans la 'vraie' histoire... d'ou le pourquoi qu'elle est moins longue. Et dsl pour les fautes...

****S'il y a une âme généreuse qui voudrait devenir ma (ou mon) beta reader officiel(le)... je dirai pas non. Des fois je bloque sur des niaiseries et ca m'énerve!** **

Une journée entière. Une journée à attendre que ce salaud revienne. Plus le temps passe, plus la colère du prisonnier augmente. Il fixe la porte, surveillant la future apparition de son gardien. Il a pu observer maintes et maintes fois les moindres détails de la pièce. La chambre est immense. Les murs sont de couleur ivoire et le plafond sur lequel est suspendu un lustre imposant est d'un brun chocolat. De ce qu'il peut voir du plancher, celui-ci semble en bois. À sa droite, collée sur le lit, une table de chevet fabriquée avec le même design que le reste du mobilier, le sépare d'immenses fenêtres cachées par de lourds rideaux bourgognes. Plus loin, sur le mur perpendiculaire à celui de la tête du meuble où il est allongé, il y a une armoire massive. Une porte est entrouverte sur ce qu'il croit deviner être une salle de bain. Entre celle-ci et celle d'une penderie, deux causeuses de la même teinte que le plafond sont installées en coin, avec une table entre elles. Un verre et une bouteille d'eau vide trône sur celle-ci. L'ensemble fait très masculin. Bizarrement, il n'y a aucun mobilier à gauche. Pas de tapis, aucun ornement. Pourtant il y avait de la place pour mettre un autre lit. Pourquoi laisser cette espace? Seul un foyer en pierre noir démesurément grand est incorporé dans le mur. La porte par laquelle est disparu le Sang Pur se trouve en face d'autres rideaux identiques à ceux de droite. Ils sont eux aussi fermés. Il ne semble pas y avoir de fenêtres car aucune lumière ne filtre en dessous. Que cachent ses voilures? Un autre mystère. En regardant pour la Xième fois la pièce, il réalise qu'il a oublié de regarder au pied du lit. En soulevant la tête pour regarder ce qu'il y a, il remarque qu'il est… QUOI! IL EST NU! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est….? Comment a-t-il fini….! C'EST QUOI LE BORDEL! Il sert des dents et grogne. Le Kuran va vraiment avoir des comptes à rendre. Oser toucher à sa pudeur… non mais quel… ENFOIRÉ!

Il entend des murmures derrière la porte et se met à hurler :

-HEILLLLEEEE … SORTEZ-MOI D'ICI! YOUHOUUUUU YA QUELQU'UN! JE VEUX SORTIR!

Les murmures s'arrêtent et des pas rapides s'éloignent. Au moins, maintenant il sait qu'il n'est pas seul. Mais pourquoi ces gens sont-ils partis? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Que manigance cette ordure de Sang Pur?

Il lui faut un plan pour sortir d'ici. Jouer contre Kaname allait être dur mais il faut gagner. Si non, il n'est pas sur de ce qu'il pourrait perdre. Pour l'instant, il va falloir qu'il se situe, qu'il étudie la place, mais le plus dure, qu'il devine le jeu de son rival.

Il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir plus à son plan qu'il perçoit d'autres pas se diriger vers la chambre. Un temps d'arrêt. La porte finit par s'ouvrir. Il y entre l'être qu'il hait le plus au monde. Kaname. Ce monstre. Son caractère enflammé l'emporte.

-SALAUD! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE …

D'un air ennuyé, Kaname le coupe :

-Tu te répète. Change de qualificatif, je t'en prie.

-Tu préfère quoi? Ordure? Sale vampire de mes deux? Connard? Gronde l'homme enchainé. La rage bouille en lui. Il tire sur les chaines, essayant de les arracher pour pouvoir lui sauter à la gorge. 10 ans. Cela fait 10 ans qu'il n'a pas vu ce visage maudit. Il aurait pu passer cent ans sans le revoir. Il aurait voulu passer cent ans sans le revoir. Il remarque qu'il n'a pas changé. Même coupe de cheveux, mi-longue, mi- courte; même regard arrogant et fier de celui qui a la puissance du monde entre ses doigts; même nonchalance feinte cachant un esprit analytique et corrompu. Seul son uniforme blanc de la Night Class a été remplacé par un confortable pantalon et une chemise ouverte sur son torse découpé.

Le puissant vampire ne répond pas, s'approchant d'un pas détendu, le regard dans le vague. Il finit sur le coté gauche du lit. Il admire la hanche dénudée de son prisonnier, tend la main et la caresse du bout des doigts. L'argenté sursaute au contact. Il se tasse le plus loin possible de la main tendue. L'homme à la chevelure brune fronce des sourcils. Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit, accotant sa hanche contre celle de son prisonnier. Il avance la main vers ses cotes et glisse ses doigts le long de ceux-ci. L'homme enchainé suffoque de colère et d'autre chose qu'il ne veut pas identifier.

-Ne me touche pas. Et répond à mes questions!

Agacé, Kaname lui lance :

- Pour se faire il faudrait que tu les finisses.

Zero tente de se soustraire du toucher de l'homme qui le dégoute. Mais que veut dire cette caresse. Car c'en est bien une. Pourquoi son geôlier fait-il ca? C'est une nouvelle forme de torture? Oui ca doit être ca. Sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir, un frisson lui parcoure l'échine. Kaname lui lance un regard surpris. Zero lui retourne un regard de braise.

-Très bien si tu veux jouer à ca. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué quand il le fallait? À quoi joues-tu? Et pourquoi cette… cette… ( il ne peut se résoudre à dire caresse) ce toucher répugnant?

-Tu vas le découvrir bien assez tôt, pour l'instant, profite de ta paix. Je ne joue pas voyons… j'ai pour ainsi dire comme seul projet celui de te soumettre à moi.

Kaname sourit cruellement.

-Tu n'as pas aimé que je te caresse? Hmmmm dommage car j'ai bien l'intention de recommencé.

-Sale connard. Si tu recommence, je te fais bouffer les couilles. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Pour ne pas m'avoir tué?

-Je ne pouvais pas, murmure si bas l'homme aux cheveux brun que Zero dut tendre l'oreille pour bien entendre. L'espace d'un instant, Zero croit apercevoir un éclair de tristesse dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. Non c'est impossible. Ce démon ne peut rien ressentir d'autres que du plaisir quand il torture les gens qui l'entoure. La tristesse? Non jamais. Il observe attentivement son visage, cherchant une preuve de ce qu'il a cru apercevoir. Mais déjà le puissant vampire se referme. Il a du rêver. Oui c'est ca. Une illusion.

Dans un soupir, Kaname se relève et recule de quelques pas. Il détaille sans vergogne la nudité de l'homme couché. Même dans cette position, son prisonnier dégage une férocité, une fierté insoumise. Il semble que rien ne peut le briser. Rien ne peut le dompter. Cette image lui donne le gout de le combattre, de le provoquer pour voir encore et encore son regard s'embraser. Pour le faire enrager encore plus, il lui dit :

-Très joli, quoique tu as perdu du muscle. Va falloir travailler ca. Je n'aime pas la façon dont tu me regardes, tu n'as pas à me haïr, je t'ai sauvé. Je te l'ai dit, tu es mon esclave et il va falloir m'obéir. Il y a certains points qu'il va falloir mettre au clair. En voici quelques uns.

D'un geste élégant, il tend sa main vers le lit. Les anneaux des chaines s'ouvrent, libérant son esclave. Ce dernier bondit hors du lit, rendu fou de rage par les paroles suffisantes du démon debout face à lui.

-Premièrement, je veux que tu saches que je suis le plus puissant de nous deux.

Zero s'élance vers cet être haïssable. Celui-ci a la drôle impression de revivre la même scène que précédemment. Il esquive le coup de son attaquant. En deux rapides coups de poing dans le ventre et sur les côtes, Kaname le projette au sol. L'argenté s'écroule à genou, se tenant l'abdomen. Le souffle coupé par la douleur, il tousse et crache du sang, les poumons perforés par ses côtes brisées. Ses pouvoirs de vampire lui ressoudent déjà les cotés et reconstituent la partie endommagée de ses organes. L'homme au dessus de lui se penche et lui empoigne les cheveux, relevant sa tête. Cette position oblige le blessé à le regarder.

-Deuxièmement, tu es libre d'aller ou bon te semble, sauf dans mon bureau, mais ne t'inquiète pas, celui-ci est inaccessible. Ne suis-je pas généreux? Dit-il d'un ton faussement humble comme s'il lui faisait vraiment une faveur.

L'ancien hunter tente de se débattre contre la poigne de son ennemi. Le puissant vampire semble s'impatienter et le repoussant, il continue :

-Troisièmement, tu n'as pas le droit d'attaquer les domestiques. Si tu oses, tu vas réaliser que ce que t'a fait subir Monsieur Fang n'est rien comparé à ce que je vais te faire endurer. Ce sont pour l'instant les trois seuls points mais d'autres vont surement s'ajouter au fur et à mesure.

D'un pas tranquille, Kaname quitte de la pièce, laissant la porte ouverte. Il y est allé un peu fort, mais il sait qu'avec Zero il ne faut pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. La faiblesse n'existe pas.

Se dirigeant vers le rez-de-chaussée, il se remémore quand la domestique est venue l'avertir que son prisonnier étant enfin éveillé. Il écoutait de la musique dans un petit salon du premier étage. D'un geste de la main, il l'a renvoyé et a continué à admirer son jardin au travers la fenêtre. Il avait gardé un visage stoïque, mais son cœur battait la chamade. Comment allait se passer cette rencontre? Pourra-t-il se retenir? Sans qu'il ne s'en soit aperçu, ses pas l'avaient immédiatement conduit vers l'entrée de la chambre de son esclave. Il avait fermé les yeux et avait du se concentrer pour se détendre et donner l'apparence qu'il contrôlait la situation. À peine était-il entré que son animal s'était mis à l'injurier, l'amusant plus qu'autres choses. Il ne s'était pas retenu pour le provoquer un peu, alimentant sa colère. Il avait eu le souffle coupé par la beauté flamboyante de l'homme enchainé sur le lit. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'admirer les courbes de ses cuisses, le plat de son ventre. Hypnotisé, il s'était avancé pour le caresser. Quand celui-ci s'était débattu il était revenu à la réalité. Cette réalité qui lui disait qu'un jeu cruel commençait et qu'il fallait en être le maitre pour ne pas perdre la partie. Il fallait qu'il s'impose et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Un fois arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il s'installe confortablement sur un fauteuil, attendant l'arrivée de son esclave.

Pendant ce temps, l'argenté reste abasourdi. Libre? Est-il vraiment libre? À quoi jouait Kaname? Quel était le piège? Car connaissant le prince des vampires, c'est sur qu'il ne met pas toutes ses cartes sur table. Il prépare quelque chose… mais quoi? Il se relève lentement, tous ses sens en alerte. Il se dirige vers l'armoire et prend un pantalon de toile ainsi qu'un t-shirt. Ils sont à sa taille. _Le démon a vraiment pensé à tout à ce que je vois,_ se dit-il.

Il remarque finalement qu'il y a, au pied du lit, un coffret de bois et d'argent. Peut-être y a-t-il une arme? Il tente de l'ouvrir, mais même avec sa force vampirique il n'y arrive pas. C'est sans importance. De toute façon, son ennemi n'est pas assez stupide pour laisser trainer de l'équipement qu'il pourrait utiliser pour se battre. Tous les muscles tendus, il se dirige silencieusement vers la porte et jette un coup d'œil dans l'entrebâillement. Personne en vue. Parfait. Collé contre le mur, il sort de la chambre. Il se retrouve dans une petite salle de repos. En face une autre porte est complètement ouverte. Il traverse la pièce et s'arrête au beau milieu, surpris de ce qu'il voit. Accroché sur le mur à sa droite, il y a une collection de petites dagues. Il les observe attentivement, les prenant une à une dans sa main pour arrêter son choix sur celle en argent, bien équilibre quoiqu'elle aurait besoin d'un aiguisage. Elle mesure 30 centimètres et sa poigne est faite de lanières de cuir entrelacées. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple et de plus discret. Il réalise soudain que ces dagues n'auraient pas du être là. Pourquoi les placer à la porter de la main d'un prisonnier? Un autre jeu dans lequel son bourreau l'embarque? Il réalise que c'est un message qui lui dit : même armé, tu n'es pas un danger pour moi. Il connait ce vampire, mais il s'attend à n'importe quoi et pas question d'aller au delà du danger sans être armé. Il va tout faire pour déjouer les pièges et sortir pour être libre. Il sort de la pièce d'un pas confiant, conquérant. Il observe tout, analyse toutes les situations dangereuses. À chaque porte, il regarde. À chaque intersection il inspecte. Son ouïe fine détecte de légers chuchotements. Il se dirige vers eux aussi silencieusement d'un chat. Un domestique tourne le coin. Zero le plaque contre le mur, une main sur la bouche et la lame de la dague sous sa gorge. Il se souvient de la règle numéro trois : ne pas faire mal aux domestiques. Et puis quoi encore.

-Ne crie pas. J'ai seulement une question à te poser. Ou est la sortie?

Le domestique effrayé pointe le corridor de droite. D'un coup de poing sur le menton, il assomme le valet. Il continue son chemin, suivant les indications de l'homme maintenant inconscient. Quelques mètres plus loin, il se retrouve devant un escalier immense. Il regarde autour et sous la rampe. Personne. Avec précaution, il entame la descente. Mais rien ne se passe. Il traverse le couloir vers les doubles portes de sortie. Comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait rencontré personne autre qu'un seul valet? Ou est le piège?

-Il n'y en a pas. Aucun piège à l'intérieur du manoir… ni à l'extérieur.

Zero se retourne en sursautant. Il se retrouve alors face à son ennemi. Kaname l'observe avec indifférence, notant la présence de l'arme dans ses mains. Il s'était douté que son esclave allait porter son choix sur celui-ci. Au travers ceux qui étaient plus décoratifs, sa sélection avait été pour le plus pratique. En plaçant les armes dans cette pièce, il voulait faire comprendre à son prisonnier que même armé, il ne le craignait pas et il sait que le jeune homme en a compris la signification. Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, il avance vers l'ancien hunter, sans crainte.

-Si tu veux on va profiter des derniers rayons de soleil ensemble.

Sur ces mots, il passe à coté du jeune vampire et ouvre les portes pour descendre les marches extérieures. Une fois en bas, il se retourne et attend patiemment son captif. Celui-ci est sur ses gardes. Il se met en position de défense et suit son hôte à l'extérieur. Le soleil l'éblouit quelques instants. Ils font quelques pas en silence et arrivent aux grillages délimitant la propriété. Kaname s'arrête avant. Zero réfléchit et observe les environs. Ca ne peut pas être aussi facile. Il décide de faire un pas en arrière.

-Non. Je veux savoir. Quel est le piège?

-Il n'y en a pas. Seulement un champ magnétique interdisant les sorties et les entrées non autorisées. Une décharge de 1500 volts électrocute quiconque tentant de le traverser. Pour un humain, c'est fatal, mais pour un vampire comme toi… disons que tu vas survivre.

L'ancien hunter se retourne. Ses yeux pâles détaillent son geôlier, froid comme un glaçon.

-Et je suppose que JE ne suis pas une personne autorisée à sortir.

Le puissant vampire lui sourit, un sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux.

-Essais, tu vas voir. Je ne t'en empêche pas.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent fixe attentivement son interlocuteur. Celui-ci lui cache quelque chose, mais quoi? Il finit par conclure que toutes les cartes ne sont pas sur table et qu'il ne faut pas tenter la chance sans savoir ce que prépare votre adversaire.

-Sache que je vais découvrir ton petit jeu et y mettre un terme.

Sur ces mots, il retourne dans le manoir, sentant le regard de son ennemi dans son dos.

_Tu as eu ta chance, Zero, et tu l'as laissé passer. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir en profiter pleinement_, pense le puissant vampire avant le suivre dans le manoir.


	4. La punition

Diclamer : Zero et Kaname appartiennent à l'auteur de Vampire Knight ainsi que la base de l'histoire mais le reste tordu c'est à moi! (Ouin je suis un peu possessive de mes jouets)

**Euhhh AVERTISSEMENT!** Je vous l'ai dit, je n'écris pas pour les cœurs sensibles et je n'ai tordu de bras à personne pour lire ce qui suit (sauf à ma sœur, mais elle a l'habitude), donc ceux qui n'aiment pas la violence et le sang… dsl mais il y en a et il va y en avoir encore.

**Un énorme merci pour vos reviews!** Au début, je l'écrivais surtout pour moi mais j'adore vous lire et ca m'encourage énormément. Ca me touche beaucoup. J'espère continuer à avoir de vos nouvelles et si je ne réponds pas toujours c'est que j'ai pas le temps et que je mélange tout le monde. Et je découvre tranquillement le fonctionnement du site alors encore désolée pour la présentation…

**Un autre énorme merci à Arona…**ma nouvelle Beta! Je l'adore! J'espère que vous allez aussi aimer les changements qu'elle apporte à mon texte! Oufff je vous jure que je vais me tenir au pas! HIHI

**Chapitre 4 : Je vais me battre**

Sa première nuit pleinement consciente a été agitée. Chaque bruit le faisait sursauter, chaque mouvement qu'il croyait percevoir le mettait en alerte. La crainte de se faire piéger était trop grande pour qu'il puisse réellement se reposer.

Le lendemain, Zero s'attaque une nouvelle fois à l'inspection de toutes les pièces, y notant tout ce qui pourrait éventuellement l'aider ou lui nuire. S'il a une chose qu'il a apprise du Noble c'est que le savoir est le pouvoir et il tient à en savoir le plus possible sur ce que cache le manoir. Il y découvre un gymnase avec une piscine, une salle de bal et plusieurs chambres inoccupées. La bibliothèque et la salle à manger sont immenses. Une seule porte a résisté, surement le bureau de Kuran. Il croise quelques domestiques discrets mais ne tente pas de les aborder, sachant que le noble les considère surement comme des petits pions sans importance. Aucune nouvelle de son gardien.

Pour passer le temps, il décide d'aller s'entrainer dans le gymnase. L'exercice l'a toujours aidé à se détendre et à réfléchir. Avec des gestes lents et calculés, il manie le poignard, enchaînant attaques et parades.

Prise inversée sur le manche de l'arme, esquive à droite en position basse. Pivote.

_Il songe à son tortionnaire maintenant mort, Monsieur Fang. Il se souvient de quelques bribes de sa mort. Certains détails sont encore il y avait beaucoup de sang… mmmmm un sang frais. La colère et la satisfaction se mélangent en lui..._

Arme son coude, fait mine de frapper au cou. Feinte. Le poignard, manié de l'autre main, s'enfonce dans le coeur de l'adversaire. Quart de tour qui tranche l'artère principale. L'autre s'écroule.

_...et se transforment en haine lorsque le visage de son nouveau bourreau apparaît dans son esprit, au milieu de ses pensées, prenant toute la place._

Pare rageusement les griffes d'un second ennemi invisible, bondit en arrière pour reprendre de la distance.

_Il se pose des questions quant à cet être qu'il hait. Il a beau essayer de retourner les pièces du puzzle dans tous les sens, il n'arrive pas déterminer à quoi il joue. _

Attaque, frappe. Bloque. Amortit d'un pas de côté, esquive le coup suivant.

_Il réfléchit à son emprisonnement des dix dernières années. Il réalise qu'il ne sait pas ce qui a changé en 10 ans. _

Pivote. Frappe. Coup de pied pour se dégager.

_Qui est le président de l'Association des Hunters? Qu'est-il arrivé à Kaien? Comment est-il mort? Et Yuuki… Yuuki…Il réalise qu'il n'a pas eu une seule pensée pour elle depuis qu'il est ici. « Comment va-t-elle? Qu'est-elle devenue? Comment se fait-il qu'elle ne soit pas ici avec son 'cher' frère? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue me voir? Encore une autre machination du salaud? Surement oui. Il me le payera. » _

Coup de poing. Suffisamment fort pour briser des os. Un genou en terre. Bloque. Et frappe. Encore. De plus en plus vite.

Encore. Et encore. De plus en plus rapidement, avec de plus en plus de violence. Pour évacuer sa frustration. Ses muscles commencent à le faire souffrir. Il ne s'arrête pas. Il poursuit son combat. Même s'il ne sait plus trop s'il affronte ses adversaires imaginaires ou ses propres pensées.

Deux heures plus tard, il retourne dans ce qu'il croit être sa chambre, essoufflé de sa séance d'entrainement. Il ôte ses vêtements trempés de sueur et se glisse sous la douche, encore perdu dans ses pensées.

Une fois sorti, il se souvient des rideaux. Trop préoccupé par l'extérieur de sa chambre, il en avait oublié l'intérieur. Il contourne le lit et se place devant la fine fente entre les deux toiles. Il en empoigne une dans chaque main et d'un grand geste les ouvre toutes les deux. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise de se retrouver devant… lui.

Du moins devant son image que réfléchit l'immense miroir. Pourquoi un miroir de cette taille? Pourquoi l'avoir mis dans cette chambre? Pourquoi le cacher derrière les rideaux? Un autre morceau du casse-tête s'ajoute à sa collection, mais aucune place ou le mettre. Il n'a pas le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'un domestique lui annonce que le 'Maître' l'attend dans le petit salon. Il quitte la chambre et dans son empressement, oublie le poignard sur la table de chevet.

Kaname patiente devant le foyer, un verre empli de liquide carmin. En entendant l'arrivée du jeune vampire, le noble se retourne et le détaille. Une bouffée de désir lui parcoure le corps à la vu de ses cheveux encore mouillés, plaqués contre sa nuque. Quelques gouttes s'accrochent à sa peau. Il voudrait devenir une de ses gouttes pour pouvoir caresser et descendre tranquillement le long de sa gorge.

Non en fait, il ne veut pas être la goutte, car elle va finir par disparaitre. Disparaitre… Il imagine cela de différentes manières : la cueillir du bout des doigts en effleurant sa peau, mieux… la lécher. Il continue son inspection, tentant de cacher le désir qu'il s'allume en lui derrière ses paupières mi-closes. Sa chemise entrouverte laisse deviner certains détails de son corps ferme, incitant à plus de découverte. Le tissu de son pantalon moule légèrement les muscles de ses cuisses. Le noble ne peut s'empêcher de les imaginer s'accrochant à ses hanches.

-Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix légèrement rauque.

-'jour, répond le jeune vampire avec méfiance.

Alerte, il observe son ennemi, ne sachant pas pourquoi ce dernier l'a fait mander. Il réalise à quel point ce démon n'a pas changé. La même expression mi-moqueuse, mi-indifférente. Le regard toujours aussi calculateur, quoiqu'un peu plus… brulant, caché par quelques mèches de cheveux bruns. Ses traits fins n'efféminent en rien son visage, au contraire, ils lui confèrent une masculinité séduisante, quelque peu insolente.

Il continue son examen. Son torse est moins large que le sien, moins musclé, mais Zéro sait très bien que ce n'est pas la force qui lui fait défaut. Ses jambes sveltes lui donnent la démarche d'un félin, silencieuse et gracieuse. Il relève ses yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Il se sent agacé en constatant que le Sang pur mesure toujours quelques centimètres de plus que lui. Il se souvient avoir toujours détesté devoir lever la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, cela lui donne encore un sentiment d'infériorité.

_Si je ne savais pas quel monstre il est, je pourrais pratiquement tomber sous son charme. _

Kaname qui a subi l'examen sans broncher, soulève les sourcils d'amusement. Il semble deviner la pensée de l'argenté. Avec un sourire en coin, il le questionne :

-Sous mon charme?

Le jeune homme rougit. Comment a-t-il fait? Refusant de lui donner un quelconque avantage, il rétorque :

-Plutôt mourir.

Incapable de retenir la question qui lui brule les lèvres, il lui demande :

-Depuis quand lis-tu dans les pensées des autres?

-Je ne lis pas dans tes pensées, je ressens quelques fois tes… émotions. Surtout quand celles-ci sont puissantes. Ou quand tu es près de moi et que tu t'ouvre à moi. Seul les plus puissants peuvent le faire et c'est seulement quand il y a eut échange de notre essence, de notre sang.

Il s'approche, charmeur, un petit sourire en coin.

-Comme à l'instant présent. J'ai senti que tu voudrais te laisser séduire, que tu pourrais te laisser séduire.

-Et tu as aussi du sentir que tu étais un monstre à mes yeux!

-C'est un détail qui pourrait changer, tu sais.

-Pffff rêve toujours.

Ils sont interrompus par des petits coups à la porte, mettant fin à cette petite joute verbale. Kaname regarde par-dessus l'épaule du jeune vampire et d'un geste agacé, invite un domestique à entrer. Il aurait aimé continuer leur petite discussion. Il n'aurait pas cru que son cher Zero puisse le trouver séduisant et cette idée l'encourage énormément, au point qu'il oublie la vraie raison de son entretien avec le jeune vampire, mais ce stupide humain est arrivé et il ne peut plus reculer. Il cache son irritation derrière un masque inexpressif.

Le valet affiche une ecchymose sur la mâchoire et Zero reconnait celui qu'il a assommé la veille. Il remarque que le sourire de son ennemi a disparu, remplacé par une indifférence feinte. Dire qu'il le connait assez pour reconnaitre ce masque. _C'est pathétique. J'en sais plus sur lui que sur n'importe qui d'autre et pourtant, il est mon pire ennemi, un sale traitre. _

-Que vous est-il arrivé? Demande le propriétaire des lieux tout en observant la réaction de son esclave. Ce dernier prend un air arrogant, fixant d'un regard mauvais le délateur.

Le groom jette un coup d'œil au jeune vampire, mais craignant encore davantage la colère de son maitre, il lui répond d'une voix tremblante :

-Je me suis fais attaquer, monsieur.

-Et par qui?

Le jeune humain tremble de peur.

-Par… par l'homme qui est à vos cotés, monsieur.

-Je vous remercie. Vous pouvez disposer.

L'humain détale sans demander son reste. Zero se retourne pour regarder le Prince des vampires. Celui-ci le dévisage, le regard perçant.

-Quel était le point numéro 3, Zero?

Le menton relevé d'un air provocateur, le jeune homme répond :

-Ne pas s'attaquer aux domestiques, je crois. Disons que sous le coup de la douleur, je n'ai pas très bien compris.

Kaname s'approche d'un pas souple, évoquant celui d'un félin prêt à attaquer.

-Et pourtant tu as parfaitement entendu à ce que je vois, dit-il d'une voix sourde. Je t'ai aussi dit qu'il allait y avoir des conséquences.

D'un geste agile, il attrape le col de la chemise de son prisonnier et approche son visage près du sien jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles ne fassent plus qu'un. Il prend le temps d'étudier attentivement les courbes de ses lèvres. Son cœur tressaillit et il ne peut s'empêcher de passer la langue sur les siennes. Dieu qu'il a le gout de l'embrasser, de voir sa réaction. Affichant un air buté, l'argenté réplique sur un ton railleur :

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Me donner la fessée?

Le Kuran sourit cruellement en croisant son regard.

-Non, mieux que ça… je vais t'embrasser.

Surpris par les propos de son gardien, Zero n'a pas le temps de réagir. Sans aucune délicatesse, les lèvres de Kaname écrasent les siennes, les blessant avec ses dents. Sa langue glisse entre les lèvres de son esclave surpris, goûtant au passage le sang qui perle de la blessure. Il joue avec la langue de son esclave, le tout sans la moindre passion, dans le but de punir sévèrement.

Zero finit par repousser le Sang-pur, abasourdi par le baiser. Dégouté, il recule de quelques pas et s'essuie la bouche avec la manche de sa chemise.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, espèce de pervers!

Le regard froid, Kaname lui explique :

-Maintenant je veux que tu comprennes parfaitement la situation. Tu es mon esclave. Je suis ton maitre. J'ai pleins pouvoirs sur ta personne. Si j'ai envie de te mordre, je te mords, si j'ai envie de te battre, je te bats et si j'ai envie de t'embrasser… je t'embrasse. Et comme je peux me montrer généreux, plus vite tu vas accepter ta condition et te soumettre, plus régulièrement tu vas pouvoir t'abreuver de mon sang, gardant ainsi le plus longtemps possible ton… humanité.

Bouillant de colère, Zero le défie:

-Et c'est ca ta punition pire que mon ancien bourreau? Jamais je ne serai ton esclave. Jamais je ne t'appartiendrai.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Plissant ses yeux enflammés, le noble reste immobile quelques instants pour ensuite se déplacer à une vitesse incroyable. Il empoigne le bras de son animal, le trainant à sa suite. Le jeune vampire se débat mais la poigne est trop ferme.

Voyant que le Sang pur se dirige vers la chambre, il se défend avec plus de hargne, tentant même de le frapper. Un coup de pied atteint le tibia du noble, lui faisant perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il a sur lui-même. Il propulse Zéro contre le mur. Quelques morceaux de béton tombent en même temps que le jeune rebelle. Avant que celui-ci n'ait fait un geste, Kaname le rattrape par la manche et continue son chemin jusqu'à la chambre de son prisonnier.

-Lâche-moi… qu'est-ce que tu fais? Je t'ai dit de me lâcher!

Une fois dans la chambre, le Sang pur relâche son esclave pour fermer la porte. Ce dernier en profite pour empoigner sa dague et tente de la planter dans le cœur de son ennemi. Il sent une barrière invisible l'arrêter avant d'atteindre son but. Kaname lui agrippe le poignet et le tord jusqu'à ce que la douleur lui fasse lâcher le poignard. De son autre main, il lui serre le cou et le traine jusqu'au lit.

Il le projette sur le matelas et les chaines, animés d'une vie propre, se referment autour de ses poignets et ses chevilles. Zero se retrouve dans la même position que la veille, sur le lit, enchainé, les quatre membres bien écartés. Il bout de rage contre l'injustice de la situation.

- Quoi? Tu vas m'abandonner comme ca encore une fois, connard? Libère-moi et bats toi, fils de put…

Une violente gifle le fait taire. Reprenant ses esprits, il sent qu'il est allé trop loin et a fait perdre son sang-froid à son ennemi. La peur s'insinue dans son cœur, mais son esprit combatif l'éteint.

Effectivement, Le Sang Pur a perdu tout contrôle sur sa colère. Son esclave qui ose le défier ainsi, il ne peut l'accepter. Personne ne l'a jamais pris autant de risque d'encourir sa colère. Il a tué et torturé des vampires de haut rang pour moins que ça. Ils ont hurlé encore et encore. Il doit faire taire son esclave, le mettre à genou devant lui pour qu'il le supplie de l'aimer. Il se penche au dessus de lui et lui ouvre la chemise de son animal en tirant sur les pans, arrachant quelques boutons au passage. Ses doigts se transforment, devenant de longues griffes acérées, et tailladent le fin tissus du pantalon de l'homme enchainé, revenant à la normale une fois leur tâche accomplie. Zero lui hurle des insultes à la tête, mais une autre claque finit par le faire taire.

Le noble se dirige ensuite vers le coffre qu'il ouvre pour y prendre un tube de lubrifiant. Il grimpe sur le lit, se plaçant entre les cuisses ouvertes de son prisonnier. Celui-ci, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe, tente de déstabiliser l'homme au dessus de lui en serrant les cuisses et en se débattant. Il ne se rend pas compte que son geste excite son bourreau. Le puissant vampire pense à ce qu'il va prendre, au plaisir qu'il va ressentir.

Sa colère s'est transformée en un désir sauvage, explosif. Son cœur bat à tout rompre. Il sent son sexe se gonfler, anticipant le moment ou il va enfin pouvoir prendre la virginité de son futur amant. Dix ans d'attente pour ce moment. Le regardant dans les yeux, il commence à défaire sa ceinture et les attaches qui retiennent son pantalon, libérant son membre dressé. Il ouvre le bouchon du lubrifiant et enduit son sexe. Il lance le tube par-dessus son épaule et lui empoigne solidement les hanches, les soulevant à la hauteur de son membre déjà dressé. Le jeune vampire ne peut retenir une exclamation, ne croyant qu'à moitié à ce qui se passe. Il panique, se tortille encore plus violemment mais la poigne de Kaname est trop ferme.

-Non mais… QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND? LACHE MOI! Crie-t-il d'une voix haineuse mais tremblante, effrayé. Il refuse d'y croire. Il ne va pas...

Sans attendre, Kaname le pénètre complètement. Il reste immobile quelques instants, fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer le moment avant d'entamer un lent va et vient. Zero suffoque sous le coup de la douleur qui submerge toutes les autres sensations, déchirant son corps et son esprit. Il ne peut pas croire ce qu'il lui arrive. Pourquoi? Pourquoi lui faire ca?

Il ferme les yeux pour ne plus voir l'homme qui le viole prendre son plaisir, mais l'absence de ce sens accentue les autres. Il entend avec avec plus d'acuité encore la respiration saccadée de son assaillant et ses gémissements de plaisir, plaisir que lui seul ressent. L'odeur du sang qui coule de son orifice transpercé et celle de la transpiration mélangées semblent plus fortes que toutes les autres. Mais le pire est la douleur qu'il ressent à chaque entrée et chaque sortie du sexe qui déchire son intimité. Elle lui parait plus grande, plus vive.

Il ouvre les yeux aussi rapidement qu'il les a fermé, dégouté par la précision des détails que son corps lui transmet. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui fait ça ? Pour l'humilier ? Parce qu'il ne supporte pas qu'on s'oppose à lui ? Zero sent quelque chose se briser en lui. Son esprit vole en éclats, il ne peut supporter cette torture supplémentaire. Qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter de recevoir pareil traitement ? Pourquoi s'acharne-t-il à le traiter de façon si méprisable ? Il tente de se concentrer sur le plafond dans l'espoir de fuir le monde réel comme il le fuyait dans la cellule alors que des larmes d'impuissance, de tristesse lui montent aux yeux. Il ne veut pas que son bourreau voit qu'il réussit à l'affecter, alors il les retient.

Il doit fuir. Il enferme son esprit dans une boite, ne pensant et ne ressentant plus rien. Sa conscience s'éteint, dans l'espoir de se protéger des sévices qu'on lui inflige. La souffrance est trop grande. Il se voit se faire pénétrer, mais ne ressent plus aucune douleur.

Kaname ne pense plus à l'homme sous lui. Les yeux fermés, il prend son plaisir, comme il l'a toujours fait. Il sent une fine couche de transpiration lui couvrir le corps, créé par les battements fous de son cœur. Nulle culpabilité, seulement un plaisir immense de dominer son esclave. Tout en continuant son va et vient, il constate qu'il lui manque quelque chose. Il cherche ce qui pourrait combler cet instant. Une légère odeur métallique parvient à lui. Du sang. Égoïste, il réalise qu'il veut boire, qu'il veut prendre le sang du jeune homme sous lui comme il prend son plaisir, sauvagement. Et ce qu'il veut, il le prend.

Il se penche brutalement par en avant et lacère la chair de l'épaule de sa victime avec ses crocs. Le sang gicle de la plaie, arrosant leurs corps et les draps. Excitant encore plus ses sens. Il lèche la blessure qui se referme déjà. Du fin fond de son esprit, Zero ressent un éclair de douleur lui traverser l'épaule, mais son corps ne réagit plus, ne se débat plus. Enivré, ses sens affolés par la situation, Kaname ne note même pas la soudaine léthargie du jeune homme. L'odeur du sang de son esclave le stimule autant que l'étroitesse de son intimité. Il sent son orgasme de plus en plus proche. Ses coups de butoir se font plus violents et plus rapprochés à mesure que son plaisir augmente. Dans un cri de jouissance, il explose dans l'orifice de son prisonnier tandis qu'un long et dernier frisson le parcourt. Les oreilles de l'argenté enregistrent le dernier cri de plaisir de son bourreau, mais sa conscience ne l'entend pas. Il ne bouge plus, respirant à peine. Toutes ses blessures se referment… sauf celle de son âme.

Sans un regard pour l'homme qui est allongé, l'agresseur reprend son souffle. Quelques minutes plus tard, les battements de son cœur enfin calmé, il se relève et retire le reste de ses habits. Il prend des vêtements de rechange dans l'armoire et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Une fois lavé et habillé, il retourne dans la chambre pour constater que son prisonnier n'a toujours pas bougé, fixant le plafond d'un regard vide. Il replace les plis de ses vêtements d'un geste machinal, l'expression toujours aussi indifférente. C'est d'une voix sans timbre qu'il lui dit :

-Tu sais… tu aurais pu y prendre du plaisir si tu ne m'avais pas provoqué.

Sur ces mots, il sort de la pièce et au passage, libère l'homme brisé de ses entraves.

Les valets qui le croisent ne voient qu'une expression impassible sur son visage, comme si les évènements qui venaient de se dérouler n'avait pas aucune importance. C'est d'un pas lent et tranquille qu'il se rend à ses appartements. Un fois la porte fermée, il se dirige vers la grande fenêtre et voit son image s'y refléter. Une fissure apparait, devenant de plus en plus longue. Finalement, la haine qu'il refoule depuis le viol explose.

Une haine dirigée contre lui-même. La rage déforme son visage. Avec violence, il se retourne et attrape une chaise pour la lancer contre un autre meuble, la faisant voler en éclats. Il laisse alors sa peine et sa souffrance s'extérioriser, détruisant tout dans la pièce.

XXX

**Quand j'ai mis la troisième clause de Kaname, jamais je n'ai pensé l'utiliser. HIHI En fait c'était juste pour que Zero n'attaque pas les domestiques (des personnages invisibles dans le fond) et que je n'ai pas à en défendre un… c'est quand même un vampire contre un humain. Même chose pour la punition. Jamais je n'ai pensé que Kaname allait le punir aussi… sévèrement mais pouf ca s'est écrit et je n'ai pas pu revenir en arrière.**


	5. Ne pas abandonner

**Disclaimer : **Seul Kaname et Zero ne m'appartiennent pas.

Désole d'avoir été si longue. J'ai eu des vacances et avec les chaleurs, j'avais pas trop l'inspiration, mais je vais tenter de poster plus régulièrement. Quoique avec l'été qui arrive, je suis plus trop devant l'ordi, mais soyez certaines que je ne vous abandonne pas.

J'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté avec ce chapitre car il est plus… réfléchi. Étant de nature plus impulsive et active, quand c'est le temps de parler émotion… je flanche. Bref, encore merci à ma super beta, Arona, sans qui je ne serais pas aussi disciplinée et qui m'encourage toujours énormément.

ET un immense merci à vos reviews, vous savez pas à quels points ca m'encourage et me donne le coup de pied pour vous donner le meilleur de moi (même si je manque d'expérience) J'essais de répondre à ceux qui me le permettent, même si j'y arrive pas toujours. Je vous relis souvent, le sourire aux lèvres… bon fini le blabla…

**Chapitre 5 : Il ne faut pas abandonner **

Trois jours ont passé depuis l'incident. Kaname n'ose pas aller à la rencontre de son esclave et prétend l'indifférence. Il s'occupe de ses dossiers, rencontre des invités, mais au fond de lui tout n'est que regret et désespoir. Il s'en préoccupe même tant qu'il y a quelques jours, l'un de ses subordonnés l'a remarqué. Jamais une chose pareille ne lui était arrivée. C'était le lendemain de...l'agression et il écoutait ses actionnaires lui faire des propositions. En tout, il devait y avoir une dizaine de vampires, tous de différentes classes mais aucun aussi puissant que lui. Un vampire de classe B, un petit noble, avait soudainement interrompu son discours devant toute la salle pour lui demander si tout allait bien. Lentement, Kaname avait reporté son regard sur l'homme debout devant l'écran jusqu'à ce que, terrifié, le malheureux vampire ne détourne le sien. Las, mais s'efforçant de rester de marbre, il avait plissé les yeux :

-Je vous demande pardon?

L'homme avait dégluti, tout à coup effrayé d'avoir osé relever l'inattention du Prince des vampires.

-Je-je vous de-de-man-dais si-si vou-vous voulez qu-qu-qu'on re-re-reporttttte la ré-é-éuni-ni-nion.

D'une voix doucereuse, presque sensuelle, le Prince des vampires avait rétorqué :

-Ai-je demandé à reporter la réunion?

L'insolant s'était alors mis à trembler de tout son corps, réalisant son erreur. Il n'avait pas été capable de d'articuler un mot tellement la peur le paralysait.

-Bien, je vois que nous nous sommes compris. Continuez.

Tant bien que mal, le Level B avait fini son discours. À la fin de l'assemblée, Kaname n'avait eu d'autre choix que de lui demander de rester, qu'il avait à discuter de certains problèmes. Le malheureux avait supplié ses compatriotes du regard, leur demandant en silence de ne pas le laisser à la merci du Prince, mais ces derniers craignaient trop le puissant vampire pour intervenir. La porte était à peine fermée que ceux-ci avaient entendu les effroyables hurlements causés par la lente torture du Noble de haut rang. Au bout de quelques temps, Kaname était sorti de la pièce, seul et repu.

Il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait à l'homme qui, avec ces quelques mots, avait mis son autorité en question. Un vampire de moindre classe n'avait en aucun cas le droit de critiquer un être comme lui. Il avait subi un châtiment à la hauteur de son crime. Non, ce qu'il regrettait, c'est d'avoir montré un signe de faiblesse devant l'assemblée. La culpabilité le tenaillait, broyant son cœur et fissurant dangereusement sa forteresse d'indifférence. Un Prince tel que lui n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, ni au regret. Cela ne devait plus se reproduire, ou les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses.

Les jours suivants, aucun des autres vampires n'avait osé faire le moindre commentaire. Au contraire, ils avançaient compliments sur compliments, au point que ça en devenait ridicule. Il n'avait plus montré le moindre signe de faiblesse ou de préoccupation, travaillant comme à l'accoutumée.

Assis à son bureau, Kaname se questionne. Comment réparer le mal qu'il a fait? Il repasse les évènements dans sa tête, cherche le moment ou tout a dérapé. Était-ce quand il l'a frappé? Quand il l'a … pris? Pourquoi Zero a-t-il réagi de la sorte? Pourquoi lui-même n'a pas su se contrôler? Peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui résiste. Au contraire, tous ses compagnons ou compagnes l'ont toujours accueilli à bras ouverts. S'ils ne cèdent pas à son charme, ils cèdent à son rang. On ne refuse pas l'intérêt d'un Sang Pur comme lui. Alors pourquoi Zero ne s'y est pas soumis? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas… aimé? Un sourire amer apparait sur ses lèvres. La réponse est simple. Parce que c'est Zero. Parce que Zero ne se soumet pas, parce qu'il le hait pour lui avoir pris Yuuki. Parce qu'il l'a utilisé et enfermé. Une erreur comme ce qui s'est passé ne doit plus se reproduire. Pas s'il veut gagner la partie.

Quelques petits coups discrets le sortent de ces songes. Il autorise son employé à entrer.

Il écoute d'une oreille distraite son majordome lui faire son compte rendu ainsi que quelques questions d'ordre domestique. Il répond machinalement, ne se préoccupant pas le moins du monde de détails aussi futiles que le licenciement d'une soubrette trop entreprenante. Toutes ses pensées, tout son être sont tournés vers l'homme aux cheveux d'argent. Que fait-il? Est-ce qu'il erre dans le manoir? Est-ce qu'il s'entraine pour essayer éventuellement de le battre? Comment est-il? Le déteste-t-il toujours autant? Bien sûr. Sans doute même d'avantage qu'avant. Une phrase prononcée avec hésitation le tire de ses pensées.

-Monsieur, pour votre… euh… pour l'homme qui est dans la chambre … euhh… des invités spéciaux, que faisons-nous de lui?

-Quoi? Je ne comprends pas le sens de votre question.

-C'est qu'il n'a pas bougé de la pièce depuis que… vous… depuis trois jours, Monsieur

Kaname plisse les yeux, le regard mauvais.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il n'a pas quitté la chambre depuis ce temps?

-Non, Monsieur. Il n'a pas bougé de la … euhhh… position… dans laquelle vous l'avez… euhh… laissé, Monsieur.

Le majordome est effrayé par le regard flamboyant du puissant vampire. Il avait pris son courage à deux mains pour poser la question à son maitre, car il ne savait pas quoi faire de ce corps immobile, mais maintenant il craint pour sa vie.

-Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous pas informé avant?

- C'est que, Monsieur, vous sembliez très occupé.

-Un homme ne BOUGE pas pendant trois jours et vous n'osez pas me déranger!

-C'est que, Monsieur, il … il … vous…nous… euhhh… réunion… vous…

D'une voix dure, Kaname l'arrête

-Suffit. Vous êtes chanceux d'être un humain, jeta-t-il avec mépris. J'espère que vous le savez. Et maintenant, sortez.

Comment ne pas tenir une parole qu'on a soi-même donnée? Kaname est conscient que s'il tue son majordome, il va briser la clause du traité stipulant qu'à moins que ce soit pour légitime défense ou avec le consentement de la victime, aucun vampire ne peut tuer ou mordre un humain. En échange, l'Association des Hunters fournit du sang synthétique ou des grands criminels humains aux vampires et leur permettent de 'chasser' les condamnés à mort de la société. Grâce cette entente, Kaname s'assure d'avoir toujours du gibier pour ses subalternes et l'Association a la garantie que le monde des humains ne deviendra pas un immense abattoir. Et les choses doivent rester ainsi.

Avant que le majordome aie passé la porte, le Noble l'arrête:

-Attendez. À l'avenir, je veux un compte rendu de TOUS ses moindres faits et gestes, et bien sûr, SANS intervention de votre part. Vous allez le surveiller et me faire un rapport détaillé quotidien. Vous pouvez disposer.

Il attend quelques instants, hésitant sur la conduite à adopter. Attendre encore jusqu'à ce qu'il se 'réveille'? Non, il allait bientôt manquer de sang et devenir violent. Aller le rejoindre? Oui mais pour quoi faire ensuite?

_Assume les conséquences de tes actes et vois ce que tu peux faire le moment venu_, se dit-il.

Il retourne à la chambre de son esclave. Celui-ci n'a toujours pas bougé. Le mélange de sang, de sueur et l'absence d'expression est une image désolante. D'un pas lent, presque timidement, il s'approche du lit. D'un geste aérien, il effleure du bout des doigts son bras, mais n'obtient toujours pas de réaction. Il murmure son nom. Son sentiment de culpabilité augmente face à l'inertie de l'homme couché. Pourquoi la situation a-t-elle dégénéré à ce point? Lui qui habituellement se félicite de pouvoir garder son sang froid à tout moment s'est vu perdre tous ses moyens face à jeune vampire et lui faire subir la dernière chose qu'il voulait, un viol. N'a-t-il pas perdu tout espoir de le voir un jour, peut-être pas prendre des initiatives, mais au moins être consentant?

Une ombre passe devant les yeux de Zero. Une main lui effleure la joue et au loin, il entend une voix l'appeler une seconde fois. Cette voix éveille son instinct. Une voix qui a déchiré son être. La plus puissante des haines l'envahit, celle de l'homme qui n'a plus rien à perdre, qui a perdu le peu de fierté qui lui restait. Une haine dirigée contre l'homme qui a murmuré, une haine contre l'homme qui lui a pris ce qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir à donner. La bête en lui s'éveille. Son regard reprend vie et ses iris passent du gris métallique au rouge flamboyant. Une soif obscure lui tord les boyaux. Du sang, de la chair...La mort. C'est tout ce qu'il désire. Détruire. D'un geste vif, elle se redresse et s'attaque au Sang Pur. La force de l'impact combinée à la surprise déséquilibre le puissant vampire qui se retrouve allongé sur le sol, Zero au dessus de lui. Celui-ci lui lacère la chair de ses longs crocs effilés, faisant jaillir le sang de ses plaies et étanchant sa soif par la même occasion. Kaname ne se défend pas, laissant à l'animal la possibilité de se venger et de s'abreuver. Avec ses ongles, le jeune vampire incontrôlable griffe le torse de l'être haï, rêvant d'atteindre son cœur.

Kaname ferme les yeux, laissant la douleur l'envahir. Il veut souffrir. Il mérite de souffrir après ce qu'il a fait subir à son esclave. Mais ca, personne ne doit le savoir. Personne ne doit découvrir qu'il se sent coupable de son geste. Il est quand même le Prince des vampires, celui qui ne justifie aucun de ses actes, celui a qui tout est permis. La culpabilité n'est pas un sentiment qu'il peut se permettre de ressentir, sans quoi ses ennemis ne se priveraient pas d'utiliser cette faiblesse pour essayer de le détruire. Il sent que les coups de sa bête se font moins violents, plus espacés. L'animal se fatigue. Trois jours sans sommeil combinés à une attaque aussi féroce le vident de ses forces. Son esclave finit par s'écrouler sur lui, épuisé.

Le puissant vampire reste immobile quelques instants, attendant que ses pouvoirs guérissent son corps. Une fois certain que toutes ses plaies sont refermées, il s'assoit avec précaution, ne voulant pas déranger le sommeil de son jeune esclave. Il profite de ce moment de paix pour contempler l'homme allongé sur ses cuisses. Le sang barbouille son visage. Même dans son inconscience, ce dernier garde une barrière, une dureté dans son expression. Il espère qu'un jour, cette barrière va disparaitre, qu'il aura le droit de voir ce qu'il y a derrière. Le droit de voir Zero sans qu'il se protège de la sorte derrière ce masque insensible. Lentement, il avance une main, caressant la douce chevelure du hunter. Celui-ci soupire dans son inconscience. Kaname suspend son geste de peur de le réveiller. Les traits de l'homme endormi se détendent légèrement. La méfiance est toujours présente, mais le sommeil est plus profond, plus calme. Aussi délicatement que précédemment, le puissant vampire recommence sa caresse. Il contemple le corps de son esclave, seulement vêtu de sa chemise ouverte.

Une heure plus tard, Zero revient lentement à lui. Encore perdu dans les brumes délicieuses du sommeil, il n'ouvre pas les yeux. Il se sent...apaisé. Quelle est cette chaleur qu'il sent sous lui? Il est tellement bien. Il ne veut plus bouger, profiter pleinement du moment, mais vicieusement ses souvenirs remontent à la surface. Kaname… oui Kaname penché au dessus de lui, une fine couche de sueur sur son corps, ses gémissements, la douleur qui lui brule les entrailles… Kaname… ce salaud l'a … l'a… Il ouvre brusquement les yeux, se redressant en même temps. Kaname l'a … violé. Au même moment, il réalise l'identité de celui qui est devant lui. Le monstre, l'agresseur … cet être cruel. Il sursaute violemment et recule de quelques pas.

-Enfin réveillé, dit la voix ironique de son tortionnaire qui se relève tranquillement.

La rage l'enflamme. Il est dégouté. De lui-même et de ce monstre. Son corps, sa peur, ses souvenirs le répugnent. Monsieur Fang l'avait blessé, torturé mais jamais il ne lui avait fait subir pareil traitement. Kaname avait raison, sa punition avait été plus ignoble que tout ce qu'il a vécu durant les derniers mois.

- Tu as… tu es… IMMONDE! SORS DE CETTE CHAMBRE!

Le Noble avance d'un pas en répliquant d'une voix ferme :

-Non

L'esclave recule, tremblant de rage et de peur. Il ne veut plus voir l'être devant lui, il veut être seul, s'enfermer dans sa tour et ne plus penser. Pour la première fois, il souhaite de retourner dans sa cellule. Au moins là, il n'avait pas affaire à Kaname.

-SORS! Je ne veux plus te voir… tu es un monstre. Tu… tu …

Sa voix tremble de fatigue, celle causée par la crainte et la douleur. Ses épaules s'affaissent sous un poids invisible. Il ne veut plus combattre, il se sait perdu maintenant. Il ferme les yeux et se masse les tempes, tout d'un coup terriblement las de ce petit jeu.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi m'as-tu fais ca? Lui souffle-t-il dans un murmure.

Kaname s'inquiète de l'attitude de son vis-à-vis mais ne peut le laisser paraitre. Un Maitre reste un Maitre. C'est d'une voix neutre qu'il rétorque :

-Premièrement, tu m'appartiens et que je peux faire ce que je veux de toi. Deuxièmement, tu m'as désobéi et il fallait donc te punir et troisièmement… je te désirais et ce que je veux, je le prends.

Profitant du fait que son esclave a les yeux clos, il s'approche.

-Oui mais…. Il y a d'autres …façons. Tu… tu n'es qu'un sale pervers. Je… je te hais.

En entendant ces mots, Kaname s'arrête, le souffle coupé par ses paroles blessantes. Il tente de rester sans expression, mais le ton de son esclave l'a touché plus qu'il ne s'y attendait. Zero a prononcé ces paroles d'une voix tellement neutre. Il ne voulait pas le défier, il constatait seulement ce qu'il pense réellement, ce qu'il ressent. Le Noble préfère la combativité et la hargne de son esclave. Contre ca, il peut jouer et manipuler car il sait que Zero n'abandonne pas une bataille facilement, mais en cet instant, il semble complètement défait. Il lui faut rallumer ce feu, cette volonté de combattre coute que coute, car sans ca il ne peut atteindre son but. Si Zero abandonne, il va perdre ce pourquoi il … non, il faut que Zero se reprenne. Il doit lui donner une raison de vouloir combattre, même si cela signifie lui montrer une partie de lui qu'il cache, un point faible à exploiter. Un peu comme un os à un chien. Ne pas donner le plus gros, mais en donner assez pour qu'il puisse en vouloir… plus. Il continue de s'approcher jusqu'à le frôler, mais Zero, les yeux toujours fermés, épuisé, ne s'en rend pas compte. D'une voix douce, un ton que jamais Zero n'a entendu, il lui dit :

- Non. N'abandonne pas… je… je t'en prie.

Zero sursaute et ouvre les yeux, autant surpris par les paroles que par la proximité de son interlocuteur. Il rencontre un regard… tendre, du moins ce qui s'en approche le plus si on compte le fait qu'il parle du Prince des vampires. Kaname qui… supplie? Kaname qui montre une… faiblesse? Non c'est impossible. Et pourtant il entend encore ses mots, défilant dans sa tête et ce regard… non ce regard ne trompe pas.

Avant même qu'il ait pu faire un geste, Kaname se penche et lui effleure les lèvres des siennes. Zero réagit immédiatement et se rejette en arrière avant de le repousser avec violence. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il prend une position défensive, les jambes légèrement fléchies et les poings levés. Instinctivement, il gronde férocement et retrousse les lèvres, dévoilant ses crocs acérés avec rage, malgré la panique qui court dans ses veines. Ses yeux, écarquillés, ont viré à l'écarlate. Il veut, il _doit_ mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et son agresseur, essayer de réfléchir sur ce qui s'est passé.

-Ne ne touche pas, crache-t-il en tentant désespérément de monter plus de haine que de terreur.

Son ennemi lève ses deux mains de chaque coté de sa tête, lui montrant par ce geste qu'il n'a pas l'intention de lui faire mal. Il va même jusqu'à reculer d'un demi-pas.

-Tout doux.

Secouant la tête, Zero recule encore, les dents serrées, tous les muscles tendus. Mais la panique reflue peu à peu lorsque qu'il s'aperçoit que l'autre ne cherche pas à l'approcher à nouveau. Un peu calmé, tout en continuant à surveiller son agresseur, il prend le temps de réfléchir. Cette caresse aussi légère et douce qu'une plume d'ange l'a troublé. Ce baiser semble amoureux. Encore une fois c'est impossible. Kaname… Zero ferme les yeux pour ce souvenir. Un effleurement et il oublie tout. Des petits mots tendres et il se sent prêt à pardonner. Pardonner? Non...Non, il ne faut pas pardonner. Un viol. C'est ce qu'il a subit. Et ca il ne faut pas l'oublier, ni pardonner. Zero serre les dents, sa force combattive revient. Comment tout laisser tomber pour un simple baiser? Il rouvre les yeux pour affronter ceux de son agresseur. Il voulait la guerre, il allait l'avoir ! Il allait se battre jusqu'à son dernier souffle et lui prouver qu'il pouvait posséder son corps, son esprit resterait toujours sien, libre et indomptable.

-Je ne t'appartiendrai jamais.

___Kaname est soulagé. Son esclave a retrouvé de sa hargne, de sa combativité. Il prend une position nonchalante, les mains dans ses poches et un petit air blasé, sachant très bien à quel point ce changement provoque son vis-à-vis._

___-Ah non? Eh bien c'est ce qu'on va voir. Sache que tu as besoin de moi, que sans mon sang, tu ne vivras pas longtemps. J'ai une nouvelle règle pour toi. Je ne te donnerai plus de sang si tu ne viens pas me le demander. Tu vas devoir me supplier. _

___À ses mots, Zero sert des poings jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Kaname sait parfaitement que c'est son point faible et ne s'est jamais gêné pour l'utiliser. _

___-Fous-moi la paix. Je ne veux plus te voir, dit-il, les lèvres toujours retroussées sur ses dents. _

___-Très bien. J'ai hâte de voir combien de temps tu vas te torturer. _


	6. Supplice

**Disclaimer : **Tout, absolument tout est à moi! Ben quoi, c'est toujours bon de rêver!

Ahhhh mes chères lectrices. Je n'en peux plus de vous faire attendre. En fait je vous explique comment ca marche : je publie un chapitre lorsqu'il reste juste quelques corrections à faire dans le chapitre suivant. Par exemple, la je vous publie le 6 mais le 7 est déjà fait et manque juste à raffiner le tout. Mais je n'ai pas encore de 8 de fait… ahhh personnage quand tu ne veux pas nous montrer ce qui se passe. Car oui oui c'est comme ca que ca marche. J'écris l'histoire mais c'est eux les acteurs et souvent ils improvisent.

Un gros merci encore (je sais je sais je me répète) à vos reviews! Sérieusement ca me gonfle le cœur à chaque fois. J'espère que vous aimez encore même si c'est long à démarrer! Ne vous inquiétez pas… je vous fais des mises en situation et ca va bouger!

MERCI ARONA! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi!

**Chapitre 6. Supplice**

Cela faisait deux semaines. Deux semaines que Kaname le laissait tranquille. Depuis le baiser en fait. Zero frissonne en se souvenant de ce moment. Doux et éphémère. Non, répugnant. Déterminé à penser à autre chose, il secoue la tête, et rejetant le souvenir, laisse ses pensées vagabonder, les yeux fermés.

Les cauchemars ont commencé. Il rêve de Yuuki et de sa gorge. Du sang. Il se réveille durant la nuit, en sueur et hurlant son mal. Il sait qu'après les cauchemars, vient l'acuité des sens. Son odorat capte plus facilement l'odeur du sang, même la plus infime. Sa vision se trouble pour mieux percevoir les fragiles réseaux sanguins parcourant le corps des humains. Les battements de leur cœur assourdissent tous les autres bruits. La lumière est plus vive, plus pénible. Il se souvient de chaque étape avant qu'il ne soit plus capable résister, avant de se transformer en monstre et d'attaquer le premier venu. Il ne veut pas tuer. Il ne veut plus mettre personne en danger, mais il est incapable de supplier le Sang Pur. S'attaquer à un domestique? Non, la sentence est trop dure, il a appris sa leçon. Il sent que si ca continue, il ne pourra pas résister longtemps. Il repense à ce qu'il est devenu dans sa cellule, quand monsieur Fang l'a privé du précieux nectar. Un monstre affamé, incontrôlable, pas tout à fait un Level E mais quelque chose s'en rapprochant dangereusement.

Refusant d'y penser, il se lève et sort de sa chambre. Sortir. Il lui faut de l'air. Il marche lentement, essayant de contrôler ses sens, de les ajuster. Par chance, aucun humain n'est présent dans le couloir. Au bout du corridor, il entend des voix. Ses instincts de prédateur prennent soudainement le dessus. Ses crocs s'allongent, s'aiguisent. Ses iris passent d'un violent captivant à un rouge luminescent. Il ferme étroitement les paupières, de toutes ses forces, et prend une longue inspiration. Une fois ses poumons emplis d'air, il retient son souffle, pour ne plus respirer l'odeur envoûtante des humains. Il faut qu'il reprenne le contrôle. Un violent frisson lui parcourt l'échine. Il veut du sang. Son corps, son instinct veulent s'abreuver de ces pauvres humains, mais sa raison le retient. Il ne faut pas. Malgré tout son désir, il ne faut pas. Il ne doit pas tuer. Il poursuit son avancée quand il reconnaît une voix en particulier. _Kaname_… Loin. Il faut qu'il s'éloigne. Il puise dans ses forces et se déplace rapidement.

Kaname entend un bruissement et n'a que le temps de faire volte-face pour voir son esclave traverser en vitesse le couloir. Deux semaines. Il a tenu deux semaines sans sortir de sa chambre, sans boire une goutte de sang. Il se demande s'il n'a pas été trop loin avec ce nouveau défi. S'attendre à ce que Zero le supplie de boire son sang. Non il a bien fait. Il faut lui montrer que c'est lui qui a le pouvoir. Il faut effacer cette parcelle de doute qui lui serre le cœur. Son jeu. C'est son jeu et il doit gagner, même si pour ca il doit être cruel et ferme. Pas qu'il n'a jamais été cruel, au contraire, mais avec Zero, il se rend compte que c'est plus difficile qu'il ne le croyait. Ce baiser. Il s'en souvient parfaitement. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il l'avait embrassé, mais l'émotion qui l'avait pris au cœur… pourtant ce n'était qu'un léger baiser. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas déjà embrassé. En fait, à bien y penser, la première fois, Zero était inconscient et la deuxième, son intention était de punir, donc théoriquement, c'était leur premier vrai baiser.

_Si ca continue, je vais devenir fleur bleue, _se dit-il dans un soupir plus que discret. _Bon, il faut quand même que j'aille voir à ce qu'il ne fasse pas trop de bêtise. _Une fois sa conversation terminée, il se dirige vers l'extérieur, suivant la trace du jeune hunter.

Arrivé à l'extérieur, Zero expire l'air de ses poumons. Il ferme les yeux et s'imprègne de l'atmosphère nocturne. La nuit l'a toujours réconforté. Plus que le jour. Elle est calme, endormie pour certains mais la reine pour les prédateurs silencieux. Il descend les escaliers et tourne à gauche. Ses yeux chargés de sang lui renvoient certains détails qu'un être humain ne peut remarquer. Il s'arrête un instant. La faim lui tord les boyaux, lui brûle la poitrine et la gorge. Non. Il ne faut pas. Ne pas céder. Il se penche par en avant, respirant par à-coups, le temps que le désir qui le dévore s'apaise un peu. Sa crise passée, il observe le paysage et découvre un petit bois à l'intérieur du terrain. Il s'y dirige, espérant y trouver quelques proies pour calmer sa soif. Il marche, aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre. Il tente de repérer un animal. Un lièvre, trop petit. Un hérisson, trop de piquant, pas assez de sang. Son ouïe lui rapporte un bruissement. Une biche. Parfait. Il s'immobilise contre le vent, attendant le bon moment pour attaquer. La biche approche, tendue. Elle sent qu'il y a un prédateur mais n'arrive pas à le localiser. Elle regarde dans la direction de Zero. Au même instant, celui-ci sent une autre présence derrière lui, se déconcentre. L'animal fuit, ayant finalement repéré la menace. Zero siffle entre ses dents, frustré d'avoir perdu une si belle proie. Qu'est-ce qui avait fait déguerpir son repas ? Il se retourne pour identifier le coupable.

Un immense chien noir se tient devant lui, les babines retroussées sur ses longues canines dégoulinantes de bave. Un grognement puissant roule au fond de sa gorge. Son regard brille d'une lueur meurtrière. Cet animal est entrainé à tuer. Il ne laisse aucune victime blessée derrière lui. Seulement des cadavres. Zero sourit. Il a trouvé son repas. Il entend le sang battre dans le corps de l'animal, il voit chaque frémissement qui parcoure la fourrure hérissée. Il s'immobilise et ouvre les mains, prend appui sur ses pieds pour améliorer son équilibre. Prédateur. Avec un grondement haineux, le chien charge son objectif, la gueule grande ouverte. Un seul bond dont le but est la gorge dévoilée de sa proie, mais c'est sans compter la vitesse et la force surhumaine du vampire. Celui-ci attrape l'animal au vol et le projette sur le sol. La bête se relève rapidement et charge une seconde fois. Elle n'a pas le temps d'atteindre la chair offerte qu'une main lui empoigne la mâchoire inférieure et l'arrache d'un geste sec. L'animal se retrouve au sol et glapit de douleur et de terreur. Zero pose un regard froid sur l'être couché à ses pieds, la mâchoire toujours dans les mains. Il lève la main à la hauteur de son visage et commence à lécher le sang qui coule sur sa paume. La quantité peu suffisante le frustre. D'un mouvement fluide, rapide, il se laisse tomber près de l'animal et lui lacère la chair de ses canines pour trouver l'artère dans son encolure. Un grognement de satisfaction et de soulagement lui traverse la gorge lorsqu'il sent le liquide poisseux emplir sa bouche.

-Tu crois vraiment que le sang de ce chien va te satisfaire?

Zero, la bouche pleine de sang, se retourne, surpris. Il n'avait pas entendu son ennemi s'approcher, trop concentré sur son repas. Il avale sa dernière gorgée et essuie le sang qui coule le long de ses lèvres avec sa manche.

-Je m'en fous. Au moins, ca me satisfait pour le moment.

Kaname plisse les yeux, mais garde une expression impassible.

-Ah oui? Et tu crois que ca va durer combien de temps? Une journée? Quelques heures? Crois-moi, tu vas finir par me le demander.

Sans un mot, Zero se redresse et retourne au manoir. Une fois seul, Kaname fronce des sourcils, inquiet. Zero est sur le bord du gouffre. S'attaquer à un chien. Il reporte son regard sur le cadavre de l'animal. Ahhh une belle bête, puissante et féroce. Dommage. Ses pensées reviennent à son esclave. Il avait assisté à l'attaque et avait décidé de laisser l'animal mourir pour l'abreuver, sachant très bien que ce sang ne le contenterait pas longtemps. Il faut que Zero réalise que sans son précieux sang, il ne peut pas survivre, qu'il lui est dépendant. Ca fait partie du jeu.

Kaname a eu raison. Quelques heures à peine après avoir bu le sang du canidé, la soif lui tord les boyaux. Une crise plus violente que les précédentes lui coupe le souffle et de violents frissons commencent à lui parcourir le corps. Il serre les dents pour empêcher un cri de douleur, et expire à fond, tentant de se détacher de la souffrance, mais ses forces cèdent tout à coup, et il s'écroule au sol, les bras refermés avec force sur son abdomen douloureux. Sa vision se brouille, et le décor de la pièce se met à tourner, l'obligeant fermer les yeux pour ne pas s'évanouir.

Une fois la crise passée, il s'appuie sur le mur, sa chemise trempée de sueur. Son souffle reprend lentement un rythme régulier et sa vue floue revient peu à peu à la normale. Il tente de se relever mais aussitôt, ses genoux plient sous son poids, et il retombe contre le mur. Il laisse basculer sa tête en arrière jusqu'à reposer contre la cloison et ferme les paupières, s'accordant quelques instants de repos. Il reste immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des bruits de pas, qui se dirigent droit vers lui. Épuisé, il n'ouvre les yeux qu'au moment où la personne s'arrête à quelques mètres de lui. Las, il soulève les paupières. Le visage aussi inexpressif qu'a son habitude, Kaname se tient là. Bien sûr. _Qui d'autre? _Songe-t-il amèrement.

-Tu vas rester comme ca longtemps?

Les coins des lèvres de Zero se soulèvent en un sourire ironique et frondeur.

-Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

Cette réponse fait enrager Kaname, mais seule la lueur agacée qui passe brièvement dans son regard le laisse deviner.

-Tu t'es regardé ? Tu es couvert de sueur à force de résister à la soif, et totalement éreinté. Pourquoi ne le dis-tu pas ?

-Jamais. Jamais je ne vais m'abaisser à ça, répond Zero, les dents dévoilées en signe de défi.

Dans un mouvement vif, Kaname se penche et l'empoigne par le collet pour le soulever, lui permettant à peine de toucher le sol du bout des pieds.

-Allez, dis-le.

-Non, murmure Zero.

-Dis-le, ordonne durement Kaname.

-_NON!_

Kaname ne relâche sa prise le col de la chemise pour mieux agripper la gorge de son esclave d'une poigne de fer, le fixant d'un regard cruel.

-Tu vas le dire. Maintenant.

-Ja… mais, articule son vis-à-vis avec le peu de souffle qu'il lui reste.

-Dans ce cas, je vais faire en sorte que tu le dises.

Ne détachant pas le regard du sien, Kaname apporte sa main libre à sa propre gorge et transperce sa peau, traçant une courte ligne. Quelques gouttes rouges glissent de la plaie. L'odeur métallique submerge l'homme prisonnier. Il ferme les yeux un instant, savourant sans le vouloir le doux filet. D'instinct, ses crocs s'accroissent. Il tente d'avancer la tête pour pouvoir s'abreuver mais sent une résistance. Il ouvre ses yeux devenus écarlates, luminescents. Son regard se fixe immédiatement sur cette savoureuse offrande. Il empoigne la veste de son vis-à-vis et tente de l'attirer à lui, mais Kaname lui résiste. Il resserre encore davantage sa poigne sur la gorge de Zero et dans un mouvement provocateur, penche négligemment la tête pour dévoiler un peu plus la blessure toujours ouverte, comme il le souhaite.

-Dis-moi que tu veux ce sang et je te le donne. C'est tout ce que tu as à faire.

En entendant sa voix, Zero lève son regard pour le croiser celui de son ennemi. Il gémit de rage. Il ouvre la bouche, garde le silence, la referme. Il ne veut pas abandonner, ne veut pas supplier, mais la tentation du sang est tellement puissante. Elle l'enivre, le transporte dans un futur de bien-être. Il en a déjà le gout dans sa bouche, il imagine la sensation de ce sang pulsant dans ses veines, la puissance qui va le parcourir. Irrésistible.

Non. Non, il ne faut pas céder. Jamais. Pas à ce monstre. Il baisse les yeux et penche la tête, faussement soumis, montrant par ce geste qu'il cède. Kaname, croyant à sa victoire proche, desserre légèrement sa prise. Zero profite de ce relâchement et d'un mouvement rapide envoie son poing droit cogner la joue de son vis-à-vis, le faisant basculer vers l'arrière. Surpris, Kaname perd son emprise sur la gorge de son esclave, le libérant. Celui-ci n'attend pas et frappe avec rage la poitrine de son ennemi qui recule, déstabilisé par ces impacts consécutifs. Zero puise dans ses dernières forces et saute sur Kaname, l'entraînant dans sa chute. La force de l'impact coupe le souffle de ce dernier, et il n'a pas le temps de réagir. Déjà Zero revient à la charge, la bouche grande ouverte sur ses crocs allongés. Il tente de prendre de force le sang du puissant Sang Pur, mais celui-ci, revenu de sa surprise, est prêt. Il pare l'attaque en empoignant les épaules de son adversaire de ses deux mains, brisant l'assaut de Zero à quelques millimètres de sa gorge. Un sourire cruel apparait sur ses lèvres et il chuchote à l'oreille de son esclave.

-Tss tss tss… tu n'aurais pas dû.

Ses mains se referment encore plus fort sur les épaules de son adversaire, fissurant dangereusement les os tandis que ses doigts s'enfoncent sans pitié dans la chair. Zero rejette sa tête en arrière, et ne peut retenir un hurlement de douleur quand il sent sa peau déchirée et transpercée. Le sourire de Kaname s'élargit en entendant ce cri. Zero avait voulu le manipuler, lui faire croire qu'il était plus fort mais le Prince des vampires lui montrait encore une fois qu'il était le maitre.

-Supplie-moi.

Un grognement partagé entre la rage et la douleur lui répond. Kaname resserre sa prise sur les épaules de Zero, creusant encore davantage les blessures déjà profondes. Un autre hurlement de douleur lui répond. Des gouttes de sang lui tombent sur le visage, qu'il fait disparaître d'un rapide coup de langue.

-Dis-le et ton corps va guérir, murmure le Sang Pur, persuasif.

Sur ces mots, il lâche l'épaule de Zero et pose sa main droite à l'emplacement de son ancienne plaie qui, dans la perte de contrôle sur lui-même, s'est refermée. Son ongle trace une nouvelle fissure écarlate sur sa peau, laissant encore une fois le sang couler. La douleur insoutenable ainsi que la délicieuse odeur du sang de Kaname font hésiter Zero. Il ferme les yeux, refusant de céder, tout en sachant qu'il le désire. Quelques mots et la douleur disparait. Quelques mots et la soif s'étanche.

-Je…

Il s'arrête, un dernier sursaut de fierté. Mais l'odeur dont il se gorge à chaque respiration est trop envoûtante.

-Je t'en… supplie, crache-t-il, se maudissant pour sa faiblesse.

La pression sur son épaule disparaît et les mains de Kaname lui enlacent la nuque pour le rapprocher, lui donnant accès à sa gorge. Comme il s'y attendait, Kaname sent sa chair déchirée violemment.

Zero, les canines plantées dans le cou de Kaname, lui enlace les épaules avec force. Les yeux fermés, il savoure le liquide qui coule dans sa gorge. Aucun élixir n'a meilleur goût que ce sang. Des spasmes lui parcourent le corps, lui faisant bouger le bassin et serrer ses cuisses autour des hanches de l'homme au dessous de lui. Inconsciemment, Kaname a lui aussi fermé les yeux. Il sent quelques mèches de la chevelure argentée lui chatouiller la mâchoire ainsi que les petits coups de bassin de Zero. Un gémissement lui échappe, ses hanches se soulèvent pour se presser contre le corps au-dessus de lui. Son membre se durcit à ce contact. Le mélange de douleur et d'érotisme qu'il ressent lui font perdre un peu de contrôle. D'elles-mêmes, ses mains vont s'agripper à la taille de Zero avec force l'attirant à lui. Mais ce n'est pas assez. Il veut plus de contact, le contact de sa peau. Fébrile, il glisse ses mains sous le chandail, caressant son dos. Il sent Zero frissonner et se contracter sous sa caresse. Ou était-ce le sang qui le faisait réagir de la sorte? Qu'importe.

La soif de Zero finit par se calmer, mais comme un homme dans le désert découvrant une oasis, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de lécher avidement les dernières gouttes de sang, repoussant le col encombrant de l'autre vampire. Concentré sur sa tâche, il suit sans y penser les mouvements de l'homme sous lui. Son bassin se frotte contre la verge gonflée. Un choc électrique lui parcourt l'échine en sentant des doigts descendre sur ses cotes pour chatouiller son ventre et s'agripper à sa ceinture. Il sent son corps réagir, sa peau devenir plus sensible, son membre pulser. Il frissonne. Il ne pense pas, se laisse emporter par l'atmosphère sensuelle. Ses crocs se rétractent, mais sa langue poursuit son chemin sur la gorge de Kaname, s'assurant qu'aucune goutte de sang n'a échappé à son exploration. Il se colle un peu plus au Sang Pur pour avoir un meilleur accès à son cou, savourant à la fois la peau chaude sous sa langue et les quelques traces de sang qu'il fait disparaître, la chaleur qui monte doucement en lui, celle du corps de Kaname... Les gémissements de ce dernier lui font soudain réaliser la situation. Dans un sursaut, il se relève et fixe Kaname, les yeux écarquillés, croisant un regard chargé de désir. Un gout de bile le prend à la gorge.

Sans un mot, il recule et va se réfugier dans la salle de bain, fermant à clé derrière lui. Blême, il se laisse glisser le long de la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve assis sur le carrelage. Il ramène ses genoux vers sa poitrine, y dépose ses coudes pour se prendre la tête entre ses mains. Mais qu'est- ce qu'il avait fait? Il a supplié. Pire. Il … il… avec son bourreau, avec l'homme qui l'a… l'a violé. Mais que lui est-il passé par la tête? Il ne peut pas croire qu'il a… qu'il a pris … plaisir à… ça. Il avait cédé. Il avait … aimé. Il frissonne de dégoût et de rage mêlés à cette pensée. Mais comment une chose pareille avait-elle pu arriver? Comment avait-il pu réagir de cette façon? La preuve était encore là, rigide entre ses jambes...une seule explication possible, le sang. Oui, c'était surement le sang. Ca ne pouvait être que le sang, le plaisir de boire à même la peau, le goût particulier de son sang, peut-être même… oui peut-être que, vu la puissance de ce sang, il avait ressenti ce que Kaname ressentait, réagissant comme ce dernier. Le Sang Pur ne lui avait-il pas dit que l'échange d'un sang aussi riche créait des liens, lui permettant de ressentir ce que lui, Zero, pensait? Peut-être que l'inverse était également vrai. Oui c'était la seule explication. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait été excité, il avait seulement réagit à ce que le sang de Kaname lui transmettait. Soulagé d'avoir trouvé une réponse, il se lève et va sous la douche.

Kaname, toujours couché sur le plancher, se passe les mains dans les cheveux, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Il avait cédé. Zero l'avait supplié de lui donner de son sang. Une bataille de gagnée. Le jeu pouvait continuer. Il se remémore les réactions plus qu'excitantes de son prisonnier. Les résultats avaient été au-delà de ses espérances. Non seulement Zero l'avait supplié, mais il avait aussi été très … coopératif. Son sourire se fane quand ses pensées se dirigent vers ses propres réactions. Il va falloir faire plus attention. Il avait… perdu le contrôle. Son contrôle. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de réagir aussi fortement. Il n'y avait vraiment que Zero pour le déstabiliser. En entendant l'eau de la douche couler, il décide de quitter la pièce, son masque d'impassibilité à nouveau sur le visage.


	7. Conversation

Bon initialement c'était supposé être un petit chapitre (2000 mots) pour vous expliquer ce qui se passe dans le monde extérieur, mais, encore une fois, Kaname et Zero n'en ont tenu qu'à leur tête et on poursuivit la conversation sans que je ne sache ou me mettre. Ahhh ils ont le don de me faire tourner en bourrique malgré moi.

J'étais supposée faire une histoire d'environ 12 chapitres mais j'y arrive pas… je n'ai pas la moitié de mon histoire d'écrire et je suis déjà au chapitre 7… Une chance que ma beta est la pour m'encourager en me disant : c'est bien que tu prennes ton temps, ca apporte tranquillement l'aventure, on n'a pas de presse.

Bref, tout ca pour vous dire que oui oui il va y avoir de l'action un peu plus et du lemon aussi… mais la… ya trop de choses à écrire ca l'air! En plus mes perso ne veulent pas jouer à 'touche pipi' tout de suite. Zero étant encore trop traumatisé. Grrr non mais décroche, Zero! Tu vas voir… ca va te faire du bien!

Ahhh oui… avant que j'oublie… si vous avez d'autres interrogations sur des infos… écrivez-le. J'ai mis les principales, mais j'en ai peut-être oublié. Je vais les incorporer au fur et à mesure.

Je vous poste le chapitre 7 tout de suite… même si j'ai pas fini le 8! J'ai eu mes vacances et plein de travaux donc j'avais pas le temps de penser à vous… JE M'EXCUSE! Mais bon mon idée du 8 et du 9 est assez complète pour que je me fasse pardonner de cette façon!

**Disclaimer :** Les perso ne sont pas à moi… mais le reste oui!

Chapitre 7. Conversation

Zero se tient devant une porte, celle menant à un petit salon de repos, indécis. En fait, ce n'est pas tant qu'il doute de vouloir entrer – après tout, c'est la seule façon d'avoir des réponses aux questions qu'il se pose… Non, ce qui le tracasse, c'est la réaction qu'aura l'homme derrière cette porte. Quelques instants plutôt, Zero avait pris la décision d'affronter son geôlier pour en savoir plus sur sa captivité. Mais est-ce que tout allait se passer comme il le souhaitait? Il en doutait. Beaucoup.

Il prend une grande respiration et entre dans la pièce, prêt à affronter l'ennemi. Kaname est assis, l'air concentré, devant une partie d'échec entamée. Zero balaye les lieux du regard pour découvrir qu'aucune autre personne n'est présente dans la pièce.

-Ce qui est intéressant avec les échecs, c'est d'entrevoir toutes les possibilités des mouvements de ton ennemi et de les contrer avant même qu'il n'ait pu lui-même y penser.

En disant ses mots, Kaname lève les yeux pour croiser les siens, totalement impassible.

-C'est une des raisons pour laquelle il est toujours plus difficile de jouer contre soi-même, car on prévoit le jeu aussi loin que possible sans savoir réellement lequel des noirs ou des blancs va devenir le vainqueur.

Il continue sur sa lancée, en reportant son attention sur le jeu.

-Je suis surpris de te voir ici. Que me vaut… l'honneur?

-Je…

Zero détourne les yeux pour regarder le paysage nocturne à travers la fenêtre. Après quelques minutes de silence, il reporte son attention sur son ennemi et il reprend.

- Mon mentor m'a déjà dit : Garde tes amis de près et tes ennemis d'encore plus près.

Le coin de la lèvre du puissant vampire se soulève discrètement.

-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec lui. Mais, assis-toi, je t'en… prie, lui propose-t-il en tendant la main pour lui présenter le siège face au sien.

Zero ne retient pas sa grimace au mot 'prie', sachant parfaitement que Kaname fait référence au moment où il a supplié pour avoir de son sang. Les deux hommes restent silencieux durant quelques minutes, Kaname regardant à présent la nuit et Zero en profitant pour le détailler. La lumière de la lune rendait plus translucide la peau du puissant vampire, mais étrangement, au lieu de lui donner un teint maladif, cela lui conférait une beauté statufiée. Il le voit avancer une main au long doigt pour prendre délicatement un pion et le déplacer dans un mouvement gracieux. Pourquoi n'est-il pas capable de détourner son regard? Il est aussi fasciné par son ennemi qu'une biche l'est par les phares d'une voiture. Il savait qu'il était dangereux mais ne pouvait pas faire un geste.

Il avait tellement de questions à lui poser, mais perdu dans sa contemplation, aucune ne lui venait en tête.

- Dix ans, finit-il par dire lentement, cherchant par où commencer. Il a du s'en passer des choses.

-Oui et non. Pour nous, dix ans ce n'est rien. Ces années ont été tranquilles. Du moins plus qu'au temps de la Night Class.

Le ton de son interlocuteur semblait ennuyé, comme s'il le dérangeait dans ce moment de détente.

-Est-ce qu'il y a eu beaucoup de … changements?

Kaname s'appuie sur le dossier de son fauteuil en poussant un soupir exaspéré.

-Que veux-tu savoir exactement?

-Je ne sais trop, lâche-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux. L'association des Hunters. L'académie.

C'est d'une voix indifférente, comme si le sujet ne l'intéressait pas, que Kaname lui apprend les derniers événements.

-Ton ancien maître, Yagari a repris le poste du président de l'association après le scandale qui le reliait aux vampires. Malgré le fait qu'il ne nous aime pas, ton acte l'a fait réfléchir et nous avons beaucoup discuté de l'avenir et des erreurs du passé. Nous avons changé certaines clauses du traité pour le rendre plus équitable pour les deux clans. Les vampires ne sont plus attaqués à la moindre incartade et les humains sont beaucoup plus en sécurité. Nous avons un système nous permettant de nous abreuver sans toucher aux victimes non consentantes. Par exemple, les condamnés à mort nous sont livrés sur un terrain de chasse pour que les vampires aimant pister leur proie ne s'en prennent pas à n'importe qui, les banques de sang ne détruisent plus leurs sacs contaminés, mais nous les donnent car un sang malade n'a aucun effet sur nous. Cependant, ce qui nous est fourni n'est toujours pas suffisant, donc les Blood Tablets sont encore sur le marché et constituent toujours notre principale source d'approvisionnement.

Zero garde le silence, le regard vague, enregistrant les informations. Kaname croise ses doigts sur ses cuisses, patientant durant sa réflexion jusqu'à la question suivante. Il contemple le jeune vampire face à lui, ne peut se retenir d'admirer l'apparence soyeuse de ses cheveux, la courbe de ses lèvres et le grain de sa peau. Cependant il réussit à garder son expression neutre, à la limite blasée.

-Et l'académie?

-Les règles sont toujours les mêmes. La Day Class ne doit pas rencontrer la Night Class. Les élèves humains en savent le moins possible sur les vampires et sont toujours protégés par des gardiens. Mais il y a maintenant un surveillant humain et un vampire, pour pouvoir contrôler les attaques, s'il y en a. Takuma est en charge de la direction de la Night Class, il a repris mon poste. Il était en contact avec un adjoint de … Monsieur Fang pour s'organiser de la bonne conduite de l'académie entre les deux pensionnats. Ils ont réduit de beaucoup les incidents, amélioré la cote de l'école.

-Monsieur Fang… il est mort n'est-ce pas? Je l'ai tué… je ne me souviens plus très bien.

Le jeune homme tente de retrouver une partie de sa mémoire, le front plissé d'inquiétude de ce qu'il a pu faire. Kaname se retient de monter les crocs avec rage quand il repense à l'état dans lequel il avait retrouvé son esclave.

-Disons que tu n'étais pas dans ton état… normal.

-Comment l'ai-je…

Zero n'ose pas terminer sa question, n'étant pas sur de vouloir entendre la réponse, mais Kaname achève à sa place.

-Tué? Tu lui as fracassé tous les os des jambes et ensuite tu l'as mis en pièces…proprement déchiqueté, pour le manger.

Zero retient un haut le cœur, incapable de s'imaginer mangeant un humain.

-Comment as-tu pu le laisser me… devenir comme… un monstre?

Le regard de Kaname se durcit à la pensée du proviseur qui avait osé le tromper.

-Je n'étais pas au courant. Crois-moi que si je l'avais su plus tôt, je serais venu plus rapidement. Il a essayé de me cacher son jeu et je ne l'ai pas découvert tout de suite. J'étais, pour ainsi dire, trop préoccupé par mes préparations.

-Préparation pour quoi?

Le puissant vampire se penche par en avant, paraissant soudainement intéressé par la conversation. Un minuscule sourire flotte sur ses lèvres et dans ses yeux, une lueur amusée, dangereuse.

-Ta venue.

Zero relève les yeux, hébété par les derniers mots de son interlocuteur.

-Ma venue? Tu prévoyais… mais tu es cinglé! Pourquoi?

Kaname, s'accoude nonchalant sur son fauteuil, une lueur méprisante et moqueuse au fond des prunelles. En observant sa réaction, Zero s'attend à une réponse arrogante et n'est pas déçu.

-Parce que c'est ce que je voulais. T'avoir près de moi.

-Quel est les but de tout ca? Pourquoi m'avoir enfermé? Tenu en vie pendant tout ce temps?

-Pour jouer.

-Jouer?

Incrédule, Zero ouvre la bouche, ne sachant pas quoi penser de cette réponse.

-Tu sais qu'il y a plein de gens, vampires ou humains, qui voudraient, se vendraient, pour que tu 'joues' avec eux. Alors pourquoi moi?

Kaname reporte son attention sur l'échiquier, les sourcils légèrement froncés, à la recherche des mots pour s'expliquer.

-Parce que tu es le seul être sincère. Le seul qui malgré ma puissance, ose me dire ce qu'il pense, même s'il sait qu'ensuite, il devra subir ma colère. Parce que tu m'amuses et que tu me fais découvrir d'autres aspects de moi-même.

L'explication embarrasse le jeune vampire qui se tortille nerveusement dans son fauteuil. Il reporte son attention sur l'échiquier, tentant de trouver un autre sujet de conversation pour ne pas approfondir celui-ci, qu'il trouve un peu trop dangereux.

-Comment est mort… le Directeur Cross?

Pour montrer que le sujet ne l'intéresse plus, Kaname se recale dans la causeuse et reprend une expression ennuyée. D'une voix neutre, il lui répond :

-Comme un humain. Il n'était plus tout jeune. Déjà que durant la… période plus dure de l'école il… vieillissait, alors imagine dix ans plus tard.

Zero lui lance un regard un peu perdu. Alors que leurs yeux se croisent, Kaname sent qu'il doit rassurer Zero en se rappelant que cet homme avait été un père pour le jeune vampire. Il consent à développer, sans pour autant montrer le moindre sentiment.

-Il a eu une mort douce, dans son bureau en… tenant une photo de toi et Yuuki. Je n'ai pas assisté à ses funérailles mais je sais qu'en tant que Reine, elle lui a fait un magnifique office. Il y avait beaucoup de vampire et de hunters.

Le regard de Zero s'allume en entendant le nom de la jeune fille. Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir parler de sa chère Yuuki.

-Yuuki… comment va-t-elle? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue me…voir? Qu'est-elle devenue? Demande-t-il d'une voix légèrement empreinte d'espoir et de joie.

Les muscles de Kaname se tendent en entendant la douceur du nom entre les lèvres de son interlocuteur. Son cœur se pince sous une pointe de… non c'est impossible. Il ne peut pas être jaloux. Mais son cœur se resserre encore quand il se souvient de la proximité que ces deux jeunes gens avaient, confirmant que la jalousie ne vient pas de son imagination.

Le regard dur, il répond :

-Elle va bien. Elle est une Reine majestueuse. Juste et cruelle comme il se doit. Elle s'est mariée avec un jeune vampire aristocrate dont elle est amoureuse.

Le regard triste de Zero lui fait serrer les dents. Il détourne le regard, le visage placide, et décide d'enfoncer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie.

-Au début, ca m'inquiétait qu'elle l'aime autant. Il aurait pu la manipuler, essayer de la contrôler pour avoir la couronne, mais j'avoue qu'il est aussi amoureux d'elle qu'elle de lui. Elle n'a touché à aucun homme, n'en a regardé aucun depuis qu'il est entré dans sa vie. Elle a su qu'il était l'homme avec qui elle voulait partager le restant de sa longue vie quand elle a croisé son regard pour la première fois à un bal que je donnais. J'ai essayé de les dissuader, lui parce que son rang est très inférieur et elle parce qu'il devenait une faiblesse pour la couronne, mais elle a vraiment su prendre le contrôle et montrer à l'ensemble des vampires qu'ils étaient une âme dans deux corps. Elle a remis à leur place ceux qui ont tenté d'utiliser cette faiblesse de façon admirable. Elle a su en faire des exemples de son autorité indiscutable pour la population vampirique. Elle a tout ce qu'il faut pour être une reine de qualité.

Zero est quelque peu incrédule. Yuuki… sa Yuuki… cruelle?

-Je ne peux pas l'imaginer ainsi…l'imaginer faire le moindre mal, au contraire, elle s'est toujours donné pour tout le monde, jusqu'à s'oublier elle-même.

-Et pourtant tu devrais. Elle n'est plus la Yuuki que tu as connu, la protectrice de la Day Class. N'oublie jamais qu'elle est une Reine et que tu devras la traiter comme telle. Vous n'êtes plus des camarades de classe. Elle est une Reine et toi…Kaname sourit, et achève sa phrase d'un ton moqueur, blessant. Toi, tu es mon esclave.

La réplique enflamme tout de suite le jeune vampire. Kaname se félicite mentalement. Il voulait changer de sujet et savait que son prisonnier allait foncer dans le piège les yeux fermés.

-Je ne suis PAS ton esclave. Je pense et agis librement, réplique jeune homme avec acidité, le défi brillant dans ses yeux.

-Ah oui? Et c'est pour ca que tu n'essaie plus d'attaquer mes domestiques? Ou que tu te tiens tranquille?

-Pour tes domestiques… je suis libre, mais pas stupide, jette le hunter d'un ton mordant en frissonnant de dégoût.

Le puissant vampire lève un sourcil, amusé, mais reprend bien vite son masque d'impassibilité.

-Et pour le fait de te tenir tranquille?

-Ça c'est mon problème.

Le puissant vampire se penche vers l'avant pour capturer le regard de Zero et lui montrer à quel point il est sérieux.

- Pfff…penses-tu pouvoir me doubler? Zero, je te connais plus que tu ne le crois. Je t'ai observé durant … des années, avant même qu'on ne se rencontre à l'académie. Je t'ai manipulé sans même que tu le saches, te dirigeant sur des pistes ou tu croyais que je ne voulais pas te voir, sachant parfaitement que tu irais. Et tu veux me faire croire que tu ne cherches pas d'échappatoire?

Le jeune homme reste droit, le menton haut et les yeux fiers, lui montrant de ce geste que lui aussi était sérieux.

-Non je ne te le fais pas croire. Je te connais aussi, surement suis-je la personne qui te connait le plus et ce, bien malgré moi. Je sais que je ne peux pas te cacher certaines choses. Mais pour l'instant, comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je me renseigne pour découvrir ce que tu veux faire de moi.

Kaname a un sourire méprisant et réplique :

-Il me tarde de découvrir tes conclusions.

-Un jour…. Peut-être.

Décidant de changer de sujet, Zero lui pose une autre question :

-Pourquoi Yuuki est-elle la Reine et toi seulement le Prince? Le trône aurait du te revenir de droit, non?

Le visage de Kaname reprend son impassibilité. Le changement de sujet n'est pas pour lui plaire.

-Oui, mais je l'ai cédé à ma sœur. Je préfère rester dans l'ombre et surveiller la Cour de loin. Les gens font beaucoup plus attention à ce qu'ils ont en face d'eux et se dévoilent une fois dans l'obscurité. Yuuki s'occupe donc d'eux quand ils sont à la lumière et moi lorsqu'ils se cachent. Elle a ses forces et j'ai les miennes…Ainsi, nous pouvons diriger au mieux le peuple des vampires.

_C'est bien le genre de Kaname, de choisir de rester dans l'ombre et de se servir des autres, ceux qui sont sur scène_, pense Zero_. Il joue avec ses victimes, les manipule à son gré. Il le fait avec sa sœur… et avec moi._ Son ventre se contracte au souvenir des caresses qu'ils s'étaient échangées et ce, bien malgré lui.

Il se remémore les conclusions auxquelles il est parvenu, à propos de sa réaction lorsque le Prince des vampires lui avait donné son sang, et reprend la conversation.

-J'ai compris pourquoi j'ai… euhh...réagi comme ça la dernière fois.

-Ah oui, j'ai hâte d'entendre tes explications.

Le ton de Kaname est parfaitement neutre, son attention fixée sur le jeu…mais la lueur qui s'est allumée dans ses yeux dément ce manque apparent d'intérêt.

-Tu parlais de … lire dans les pensées quand on buvait du sang. Je… en gros, j'ai réagi mais seulement parce que tu étais …

L'aversion se lit clairement sur le visage de Zero tandis qu'il achève :

-…excité et qu'en buvant ton sang j'ai ressenti la même chose que toi…Non, en fait je n'ai pas ressenti la même chose que toi mais j'ai … lu dans tes pensées, j'ai ressenti ton excitation et mon corps a réagi comme si c'était le tien. »

Kaname ricane. Une lueur mi-cruelle mi-moqueuse apparait dans son regard.

-Alors voila ta fameuse explication? Eh bien laisse-moi briser tes illusions. Tu n'as pas pu et ne pourras jamais lire dans mes pensées. Je peux sentir les tiennes mais, toi, tu n'es pas assez puissant pour capter les miennes, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. De plus, ca ne fonctionne pas de cette façon. C'est le donneur qui sent les pensées du buveur et non l'inverse. Quand tu bois mon sang, c'est ma puissance, mon essence qui entre en toi, qui lit en toi. Et comme je suis un Sang Pur, mon essence ne se défait pas totalement de moi…elle reste connectée à moi et m'envoie les informations qu'elle reçoit de ton corps. Alors que quand je bois ton sang, comme tu es moins Pur que moi, pour ne pas dire impur, donc moins proche de ton sang, de ton essence. Ta connexion avec ton propre sang disparait plus rapidement. C'est pour ca qu'en buvant mon sang ton corps se régénère plus rapidement que si tu bois le sang d'un humain ou d'un vampire moins puissant que moi.

Zero, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, balbutie :

-Im… impossible. Tu… tu mens.

Kaname se penche vers lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien pour le forcer à admettre la réalité.

-Zero, tu sais que je dis la vérité. Je ne t'ai jamais menti. Je te manipule, je joue avec les mots mais jamais je ne t'ai menti. Ton excitation, tes réactions… c'était toi et toi seul qui les vivait. Il y a une seule possibilité pour qu'un vampire comme toi puisse un jour sentir les émotions d'un Sang Pur comme moi et c'est durant un… emphasement. Une connexion ou est deux partis partagent un moment unique et pur, ou toute barrière est détruite. À ce moment la, ce n'est plus le sang qui se connecte mais l'essence de l'âme, l'énergie, rien de matériel. Et très rare sont les couples qui vivent ce phénomène.

Sous le choc de la révélation, Zero ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sort. D'un geste sensuel, Kaname se penche vers son esclave et lui dit d'une voix chaude, provocante :

-Si tu veux, on peut essayer? Le pouvoir du sang ne devrait plus faire effet depuis le temps. Tu pourrais vérifier si c'est vraiment ce que je ressentais qui t'a fait réagir.

D'un bond, Zero s'extirpe du fauteuil pour s'éloigner de Kaname et échapper à l'intensité de son regard. Ce dernier se lève tranquillement de son siège, s'approchant de Zero comme un prédateur l'aurait fait avec une proie. Il continue sur le même ton.

-Allez, ne me dis pas que tu as peur de la réponse. Pourtant, n'est-ce pas toi qui affirmais que tu ne pouvais pas ressentir quoique ce soit pour moi…?

-Non… jamais.

-Tu veux que je t'embrasse pour le prouver?

-Ne t'approche pas, connard.

Kaname continue sans tenir compte de l'intervention de son interlocuteur.

-Non, pas de baiser. Alors dis-moi, que veux-tu que je fasse pour que tu comprennes ce qui c'est réellement passé? Que c'est toi et toi seul qui a réagit de cette façon…

Zero secoue de la tête de gauche à droite, reculant pour que son vis-à-vis ne le touche pas. Réalisant finalement qu'il fuit encore, il s'arrête, se campe sur ses pieds et reprend courage.

_Bon Dieu, c'est seulement Kaname. Il a tord et je vais lui prouver. _

Il prend une position déterminée, les poings fermées de chaque coté de son corps et le menton fièrement relevé, montrant que la bataille n'est pas gagnée.

-D'accord. Je vais te prouver que ce n'est rien pour moi, que le seul sentiment que tu m'inspire c'est la répugnance.

Seul un petit sourire passe brièvement sur le visage impassible de Kaname.

-C'est bien. J'ai hâte de voir ta réaction. Je ne t'embrasserai pas. Non je vais faire pire. Je vais seulement t'effleurer le corps pour que tu réalise à quel point tu es pris entre mes filets.

Sur ses mots, il s'approche tranquillement, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, le regard accroché à celui de son esclave. Zero déglutit et puise dans ses forces pour rester immobile. Il se répète inlassablement qu'il ne doit pas fuir, qu'il ne doit pas réagir. Malgré ses mots, il ne peut détourner son attention de l'aura captivante de Kaname. Ce dernier s'arrête à quelques centimètres du corps de Zero, le souffle erratique. Le désir transpire à travers tous les pores de sa peau. Une lueur intense, érotique illumine ses prunelles. Sans plus de contrôle sur son corps, Zero tremble de tous ses membres, impatient et craintif à la fois.

C'est alors que Kaname tend la main avec une lenteur calculée et frôle du bout des doigts le poignet de Zero pour remonter toujours aussi lentement le long de son bras, caressant la veine qui filait le long de l'avant-bras, chatouillant le coude, admirant les courbes de ses épaules dévoilés par la camisole (de forçe? Pardon, j'ai pas pu résister^^ Plus sérieusement, qu'est ce que tu entends par « camisole »? Parce ce que, quelque soit le vêtement que Zero porte, ce sera dur de dévoiler les épaules…les souligner, parce que le tissu est ajusté, oui, mais avoir les épaules nues…c'est bizarre.) Inconsciemment, Zero retient son souffle. Il ne peut plus bouger, incapable de se soustraire à l'attraction que Kaname exerce sur lui. Même ses pensées semblent s'être arrêtées, remplacées par les sensations qui déferlent dans son corps à cette simple caresse. Une drôle de chaleur lui contracte l'estomac et descend jusqu'à son bassin alors que Kaname exécute le même mouvement en sens inverse. Reprenant finalement ses esprits, Zero recule en trébuchant. Il fixe un regard apeuré sur son ennemi, ne sachant pas comment interpréter ce qu'il venait de ressentir. Il se tourne vers la sortie pour quitter la pièce le plus rapidement possible, mais quelques mots prononcés d'une voix triomphante le font s'arrêter.

-Tu fuis encore. J'avais raison.

Il se retourne brusquement, faisant à nouveau face au puissant vampire, la bouche déformée par la rage.

-Non je ne fuis pas, tu m'as répugné avec ta caresse et j'ai bien l'intention de me laver, crache-t-il.

C'est avec une expression dédaigneuse accompagné d'un regard blasé que le Prince des vampires lui souffle :

-Menteur. Tu as aimé. Je l'ai senti. Tu as aimé et tu te dégoutes pour ca. Tu as honte de ne pas savoir me résister.

-Tu es répugnant ! Si tu crois que je vais aimer un seul de tes gestes…je te hais et ça pour toujours. Tu m'as tout pris.

-Ne dis rien que tu pourrais regretter plus tard…


	8. AVIS AUX LECTEURS

**SALUT TOUT LE MONDE! **

**Juste un petit passage pour vous dire que je ne vous ai pas oublié! ( J'écris de chez une amie!) En fait j'ai des problèmes d'ordi à la maison et des problèmes d'internet au travail! GRRR Non mais un je peux comprendre mais deux! Je vois vos messages sur mon cellulaire! Une chance qu'il ne m'a pas laché celui-la! Bref, je pense énormément à vous et je réfléchis beaucoup à l'avenir du maitre et de son esclave!**

**Je reviens aussitôt que je peux… c'est-à-dire quand mon ordi va être correct! **

**Bizou! **

**Lioange **


	9. Céder

AHHHH Enfin! Juste pour vous! J'ai vraiment énormément pensé à vous durant l'absence de mon ordinateur! Pauvre petit… il était malade!

Enfin, j'avoue aussi qu'après tout ce temps ca été dure de me remettre dedans. J'avais perdu les mots, les émotions, les personnages. J'ai relu encore et encore mon histoire, me trouvant une fois bonne, une fois vraiment mauvaise! Mais bon Grace à vous… je continue! Je travaille avec mes mots et j'essaie de corriger mes points faibles!

Je vous avoue aussi que j'ai plus de responsabilités à mon travail (HIHI donc plus de $$$) mais moins de temps pour écrire. Et je vais voir mon cheval plus souvent! Mais je vous reste aussi fidèle que vous l'avez été avec moi! Merci encore

ET merci à ma beta d'amour Arona qui ne m'a pas du tout lâché et qui tiens le fouet toujours avec autant de fermeté… hihi je t'adore!

**Chapitre 8 Céder**

Dans la chambre sombre, les rayons du soleil cachés par les épais rideaux, Kaname est confortablement installé dans un fauteuil. Il ne se souvient plus du moment où il a commencé, mais c'est devenu une routine, son petit moment de paix. Le seul ou il peut vraiment afficher ses émotions, son insécurité sans que quiconque vienne le déranger. C'était le seul moment ou il peut contempler son trésor sans froideur, se laisser à cette petite faiblesse.

Il commence à connaitre chaque petit soupir, chaque petit geste incontrôlé que son corps fait durant son sommeil. Il sait que s'il tourne sur son flanc gauche, un soupir lui échappe automatiquement, comme si c'était seulement cette position qui le détendait vraiment, et sa main droite va se déposer devant son visage, les doigts ouverts, sur l'oreiller. S'il fait un cauchemar, ses sourcils se froncent et ses lèvres se pincent, laissant parfois échapper quelques gémissements, tout son corps est tendu, comme prêt à parer une attaque. Lorsqu'il dort sur le ventre, sa main gauche se place sous le nombril et la droite sous sa tête. Sa jambe gauche se replie légèrement après quelques minutes dans cette position, comme s'il la trouvait finalement un peu inconfortable. Il ne dort jamais complètement sur le ventre. Entre midi et une heure, les heures les plus chaudes de la journée, il rejette ses couvertures dévoilant toujours un torse nu, de plus en plus musclé et fort, de plus en plus parfait. Si la chance lui sourit, le jeune vampire se dénude complètement, laissant apparaitre de longues cuisses dénouées, des hanches fines, une chute de rein invitante et des fesses... à vous damner un saint.

Au début, il s'était demandé comment faisait Zero pour dormir nu dans la maison de son ennemi, mais il s'était souvenu du temps de l'académie ou, durant une nuit, il avait trouvé le jeune homme se baignant nu. Celui-ci était sorti de l'eau, nullement gêné de dévoiler son corps à tout être présent. Lorsqu'il l'avait critiqué à ce propos, Zero avait rétorqué que ce n'était pas de ses 'foutues affaires' et qu'il se 'foutait bien de ce que les autres pensaient'. Kaname était parti sans un autre mot, mais combien de fois s'était-il enfermé dans sa chambre pour se masturber en gardant cette image dans la tête, il ne les comptait plus.

Cette nuit, ou plutôt ce jour, il est chanceux.

Le jeune homme dort nu, sur le dos, dans la même position que d'habitude, et midi est passé. Cela doit faire deux heures que Kaname, assis dans le fauteuil, l'observe dans son sommeil. Il contemple son torse ferme pour la énième fois, lorsqu'un gémissement échappe à l'endormi. Bizarrement, ce n'est pas un de ceux qu'il est habitué d'entendre. Non, cette fois-ci il est différent. Plus…sensuel. Il voudrait bien laisser son imagination aller, mais se retient. Son regard se pose immédiatement sur le visage de Zero, tentant d'y déchiffrer une nouvelle expression, une confirmation peut-être. Rien. Il retient un soupir de dépit. Cependant, un peu malgré lui, son attention est retenue. Les traits détendus de son esclave, sa peau si douce, son tatouage provocateur, tout en lui l'attire. Il s'empêche de penser au délicieux nectar que contient ce corps, sachant très bien qu'il devra quitter la pièce, mécontent et insatisfait. Son regard descend le long de son buste, pour continuer sur ses hanches. Mais quelque chose attire tout de suite son attention.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent à cette vision. Bon Dieu… il a… il a… une érection. Ce gémissement, il ne l'avait pas rêvé. Zero avait vraiment… à cette pensée, son cœur rate un battement. Il déglutit difficilement, essayant de se calmer, de détacher son attention de cette verge fièrement érigée. Mais rien n'y fait. Sa respiration s'accélère et il ne peut empêcher les frissons parcourir son échine. C'est la première fois qu'il peut le contempler dans cette… mmmh…position. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se lève pour s'approcher, fasciné. Son souffle se coupe lorsqu'il entend un deuxième râlement et voit le membre tressaillir. À quoi rêve-t-il? Jamais Kaname n'aurait pensé avoir la chance d'assister à un…spectacle… aussi érotique. Il recommence son avancé avant de s'arrêter sitôt, tous ses muscles tendus, de peur que son jouet ne se soit réveillé. Mais ce dernier ne fait que changer légèrement de position, ramenant sa jambe vers le haut. Arrivé à sa hauteur, le cœur battant à un rythme effréné, Kaname tend sa main tremblante vers le corps de l'endormi. Lui qui a toujours eu le contrôle sur son corps, sur ses réactions, se voit fébrile à la seule pensée de Zero.

Ses doigts glissent timidement sur la hanche de l'homme couché. Il sent sa peau bruler à son contact. Nerveusement, il jette un regard autour de lui, comme s'il avait peur d'être pris en flagrant délit. Non, personne n'oserait venir le déranger. Son attention se reporte sur son prisonnier. Il passe inconsciemment sa langue sur ses lèvres, n'osant imaginer tout ce qu'il pourrait faire, mais se retient. Il le veut pleinement conscient, pas à moitié endormi. Tout de fois, rien ne l'empêche de se satisfaire un peu, n'est-ce pas!

Le bout de son index retrace délicatement l'intérieur de la cuisse, et il sent le rêveur frissonner sous la caresse. Lui-même ne peut s'empêcher de réagir, son estomac se contractant comme si des milliers de papillons s'y étaient logés. Son pantalon devient de plus en plus serré, inconfortable.

D'un toucher aérien, il frôle le membre de l'endormi qui bouge des subtilement hanches, encore pris dans les affres de son rêve. Ce dernier laisse échapper un subtil gémissement rauque et Kaname doit prendre sur lui pour ne pas y répondre.

Avant même qu'il n'ait réalisé son geste, sa main se dirige vers son propre pantalon, défait les boutons et libère son propre sexe tendu pour l'empoigner fermement, y entamant un lent va et vient. Il ferme les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur les deux verges qu'il tient entre les mains. Il imagine le regard de Zero empli de luxure, se rappelle de l'étroitesse autour de son membre lorsqu'il l'a pris.

Le souffle de plus en plus court, sa main entame un va et vient plus rapide l'approchant du point culminant de son explosion.

-….noon… uki

En entendant ses paroles, Kaname se fige, les pupilles se contractent sous le coup de la surprise. Yuuki? La colère l'enflamme entièrement. Il rêve de Yuuki. Il serre les dents pour retenir un grognement de rage. Ce serait indigne de lui. Il referme son pantalon sur son membre douloureusement gorgé d'un plaisir coupé. Ses poings sont si serrés que ses ongles transpercent sa peau, laissant couler un petit filet de sang. Il réalise que son odeur va peut-être parvenir au jeune vampire et le réveiller.

Dans la seconde, il disparait de la chambre pour réapparaitre dans le couloir, marchant d'un pas nonchalant. Pourtant, tout autour de lui, des fissures apparaissent sur les murs et ses iris se teintent d'une lueur incandescente, preuves indéniables de son ressentiment. Il remarque à peine son majordome qui patiente à quelques mètres.

Ce dernier ne sait plus ce qu'il doit faire. C'est bien la première fois qu'il remarque une quelconque émotion se dégager de son maitre. Il hésite à le déranger, mais ses instructions sont d'annoncer _son _arrivée. Essayant de garder en tête que jamais le noble n'avait montré le moindre mécontentement à son égard, il prend son courage à deux mains et avance dans sa direction.

-Monsieur…

Kaname arrête aussitôt et lui lance un regard froid mais ennuyé. Pourtant, le vieil homme sent parfaitement l'aura dangereuse qui l'entoure et hésite avant de poursuivre, ce qui ne fait qu'irriter encore plus le puissant vampire.

-Votre… votre festin est arrivé. Ainsi que votre invité, monsieur.

-Bien.

Ses pas l'entrainent vers le sous-sol, une atmosphère oppressante le suivant dans son avancée. Pourtant, aucune expression n'apparait sur son visage. Les seules preuves de sa colère sont les fenêtres qui volent en éclats sur son passage. Il ne comprend pas sa propre réaction.

Pourquoi une telle flambée de rage l'avait-elle saisi lorsqu'il avait réalisé que Zero rêvait de Yuuki? Il n'était pourtant qu'un jouet, un être avec lequel il s'amusait pour passer le temps. Il le désirait, certes, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il désirait quelqu'un. Il avait mis dans son lit plusieurs partenaires sans éprouver une once d'émotion. Alors comment ce jeune vampire, sans pouvoir ni rang, pouvait-il le mettre dans un tel état? Allait-il devoir changer son plan? Non. Il ne le fallait surtout pas. Changer le plan reviendrait à avouer qu'un élément aussi mineur que des émotions avaient de l'impact sur lui. C'était inconcevable. Un Prince ne dirige que par sa logique, par un raisonnement sans faille, jamais, au grand jamais par un sentiment… aussi petit soit-il.

N'avait-il pas déjà puni par milles coups de fouet, un vampire qu'il considérait comme un ami, un amant, un aristocrate? Ce n'est pas un minable petit Level D qui allait le faire changer. Non le Plan reste le Plan. On joue, on s'amuse à torturer, mais aucun sentiment. À cette pensée, ses épaules se détendent, et les fenêtres cessent de se craqueler. Oui, le Plan. Le Plan qu'il avait mis en place était parfait. Il suffisait de s'y tenir.

Alors pourquoi ne réussissait-il pas à se défaire de ce petit nœud qui lui tordait l'estomac? Il fronce les sourcils. _Ca suffit,_ s'ordonne-t-il à lui-même. Ces réflexions parasites sont indignes de son rang. De plus, il ne peut permettre à celui qui l'attend de remarquer quoi que ce soit d'anormal. Secouant la tête, il reprend un visage impassible, puis s'arrête devant une immense porte de fer et sans effort, l'ouvre pour y rencontrer son invité.

-Bonjour… Takuma.

Celui-ci s'incline en signe de respect.

-Maître Kaname. J'espère que vous allez apprécier votre repas.

Kaname lance un regard désinvolte par-dessus l'épaule du noble vampire. D'une voix ennuyée, il lui répond :

-Oui. Mais avant, j'ai un petit problème qu'il me faut régler, immédiatement. À genoux.

-Bien, Maître Kaname.

Ses paupières clignent un peu avant de complètement s'ouvrir. Il fait nuit. La vraie nuit. Il fronce des sourcils, essayant de se rappeler pourquoi il se réveille mal à l'aise. Pas comme s'il avait fait un cauchemar, non mais il se sent… bizarre. Il se redresse et lève la main pour la passer dans ses cheveux. Mais à la hauteur de ses yeux, il retint son mouvement. Merde! Il a… il a…Elle est… toute… poisseuse. Comment se fait-il qu'il ait…? Son rêve. Oui.

Un drôle de rêve. Ou plutôt un rêve honteux. Quelques brides lui reviennent. Lui… dans son lit. Kaname qui le regarde, nu, le sexe tendu. Kaname qui l'embrasse. Lui qui, au lieu de se sentir dégouté, se laisse faire. Non. Pire. Y participe. Les caresses. De plus en plus chaudes, osées. Les gémissements. Les battements de son cœur. Plus vite, plus fort. Et lorsqu'il tourne la tête, il découvre Yuuki qui le regarde, méprisante. Il ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner une dernière fois sous les caresses de son bourreau. Mais tend la main vers cette jeune femme, cette Reine, qui lui tourne le dos.

-Noooonnnn… Yuuukiiiiii!

Il finit par sortir du lit, constatant l'ampleur des dégâts. Il en a sur le ventre, mais au moins les draps sont saufs, quoiqu'il se doute bien qu'une femme de ménage va venir les changer de toute facon. Une bonne douche. Il fait un pas lorsqu'il s'arrête, les narines frémissantes. Une odeur lui chatouille les narines. Un parfum reconnaissable entre milles. Celui du sang. Le sang de Kaname. L'odeur est relativement récente, datant de quelques heures à peine. Elle est trop faible pour qu'une grande quantité de sang ait été versée. Mais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que Kaname avait fait dans sa chambre? Pourquoi avait-il saigné? Était-ce la première fois qu'il venait dans sa chambre? L'avait-il… l'avait-il pris sur le fait? Son rêve? C'est en se posant toutes ses questions qu'il se dirige vers sa douche. Une fois sous l'eau chaude, il prend la décision d'aller demander directement au concerné.

Vêtu d'un pantalon en toile légère couleur beige et d'un chandail noir, il part à sa recherche. Mais celui-ci reste introuvable. Zéro crache un juron entre ses dents. Le Sang-Pur n'est ni dans le salon, ni dans le gymnase, ni dans la véranda ou encore le jardin...et, pour être franc, il commence à en avoir assez de courir derrière le fantôme qui fait office de maître des lieux. Ce qui l'amène devant la porte en face de lui: celle du bureau de Kaname. C'est le seul endroit...non, il y a encore des lieux où il pourrait chercher, mais trop, c'est trop. Il n'est pas un caniche suivant son maître, non plus! Donc. C'est le dernier endroit où il va chercher. S'il ne trouve pas le Sang-Pur, il ira faire des étirements au gymnase. Rejetant la petite voix intérieure qui lui murmure qu'il le regrettera, il avance la main vers la poignée...pour s'immobiliser alors qu'un mélange de dégoût et de peur lui retourne l'estomac. Le souvenir de ce que lui a fait Kaname est encore vivace. Il déglutit s'efforçant de calmer son cœur et de ne pas laisser les souvenirs remonter à la surface. Perdu dans sa lutte intérieure, il ne remarque la présence de Kaname que quand sa voix retentit dans le couloir.

-Vas-y.

Kaname l'observe, le dédain parfaitement clair dans ses yeux, les jambes écartées et les bras croisés sur son torse. Zero sursaute, se sentant comme un enfant la main pris dans le sac. Non il n'a pas à se sentir coupable de quoique ce soit. Il n'a pas à craindre quoi que ce soit. La porte est toujours fermée, il n'est pas entré. Mais malgré son raisonnement, il ne peut s'empêcher de changer sa position neutre en une garde de combat, les muscles tendus.

-Si tu veux, entre.

Voyant que Kaname ne tente rien, Zero se détend, mais son expression reste méfiante alors qu'il rétorque:

-Mais bien sûr. Pour que tu… m'agresses? Encore? Non merci. Je passe mon tour.

La lèvre du puissant vampire se soulève légèrement en un sourire carnassier.

-Tu insultes mon imagination. Je ne te punirai pas deux fois de la même façon, ca deviendrait lassant.

Il s'approche avec une démarche féline, prédatrice.

-Non en fait je t'attacherai, debout, les bras écartelés et je ferai couler mon sang…

-Je résisterai!

Ne prenant pas compte de l'interruption, Kaname s'arrête à quelques centimètres de son esclave et se penche vers son oreille, continuant de décrire sa torture à voix basse.

-…sans que tu ne puisses en prendre. J'en étendrai sur ton corps, te couvrant de mon odeur. Tu finiras bien par devenir fou et vouloir t'arracher les mains pour en prendre ne serait-ce qu'une goutte.

La proximité, les paroles du Sang Pur paralysent Zéro. Un frisson lui parcourt l'échine et sa respiration s'accélère: la description de Kaname a creeé une image des plus claires dans son esprit. Il s'avoue, bien malgré lui, qu'il ne pourrait pas résister à cette odeur, ce parfum envoutant. Il sent ses canines le démanger, sa bouche saliver à la simple idée de s'abreuver du sang du Noble. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas bu? Une semaine? Deux? Trop longtemps. Son regard se porte vers la nuque dégagée de l'homme devant lui. Elle est si tentante, sa veine pulsante derrière la fine couche de peau. Un grognement lui échappe.

Non. Il peut le faire. Il va le faire. Résister. Se souvenant de son vrai but, il se penche lui aussi vers l'oreille de son ennemi et lui demande dans un murmure provocateur.

-Que faisais-tu dans ma chambre?

Kaname, qui n'avait pu retenir un petit haussement de lèvre victorieux, redevient vite impassible à cette question. Jurant intérieurement, i l recule d'un pas pour plonger son regard dans celui de Zero, se demandant s'il devrait dire la vérité ou la cacher derrière une réponse évasive.

_Non, jouons un peu. _

-Je te regardais, répond-t-il d'une voix neutre, comme si le sujet n'avait aucune importance.

Mais Zero connait chaque mimique de son vis-à-vis pour les avoir étudiées encore et encore et n'a pu que noter son léger raidissement. Que lui cache-il? Est-ce qu'il…qu'il l'avait… vu? Le menton relevé, plein d'arrogance, il pousse l'interrogation.

-Et pourquoi? Il y avait ton odeur. L'odeur de ton sang. Que s'est-il passé?

Kaname recule d'un autre pas et se tourne pour s'éloigner, ne prenant pas la peine de jeter un coup d'œil à Zero, ne prenant pas la peine de lui répondre. Cette attitude … Il s'avance vers le puissant vampire et lui empoigne durement le bras.

-Réponds, enfoiré!

Ce dernier ne se retourne pas pour répondre.

-Je n'ai pas à justifier mes gestes dans ma propre maison. Tu m'appartiens, ne l'oublie pas. Maintenant, lâche-moi.

-Non. Tant que tu ne m'auras pas dire pourquoi ton odeur emplissait ma chambre.

Kaname plisse des paupières, le visage dur avant de dire en détachant soigneusement tous ses mots :

-Retire. Ta main. De sur. Mon bras.

Zero retrousse ses lèvres.

-Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu.

L'atmosphère entourant les deux jeunes hommes change, devenant plus électrifiée, plus glaciale avant que Kaname réplique d'une voix menaçante.

-Tu l'auras voulu.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Zero tombe lourdement sur le dos, sans comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Mais son instinct de Hunter prend vite le dessus et d'un coup de reins, il se relève rapidement pour bondir sur son adversaire, le corps fléchi, les bras repliés. Kaname l'attend quelques mètres plus loin, impassible mais malgré tout prêt à riposter. Au moment où il va percuter son adversaire, Zero feinte à gauche, se rééquilibre, et frappe Kaname au milieu des côtes avec toute la force dont il est capable. Celui-ci esquive l'attaque avec quelques secondes de retard, et se retrouve projeté contre un meuble décoratif qui cède sous l'impact.

Tranquillement, il se relève, et plonge son regard maintenant incandescent dans celui de Zero. Il secoue son chandail pour le débarrasser des éclats de bois. Le vrai jeu commence. D'un geste de la main, il envoie valser le jeune vampire contre le plafond qui se fendille. Dans sa chute, Zero se retourne d'une torsion du dos pour pouvoir retomber sur les mains et les genoux.

-Vois-tu, contrairement aux bâtiments de l'école, les murs d'ici sont faits en matériaux pouvant résister à la force d'un vampire. Disons qu'ils se brisent moins… facilement. J'ai choisi ce matériel spécialement pour des occasions comme celle-ci.

Au moment ou Kaname finit sa phrase, Zero se relève et profite d'une ouverture pour empoigner à son tour le devant du chandail de Kaname et d'une traction, l'envoyer valser une deuxième fois contre le mur. Ne laissant aucune chance à son ennemi de se reprendre, il fonce et frappe deux fois dans son estomac.

Kaname est maintenu contre le mur par la main de Zero qui lui empoigne la gorge, le soulevant du sol de quelques centimètres. Zero lui lance un regard triomphant. Pour une fois que c'est lui qui le tient et non l'inverse.

-Tu vois, enfoiré, je suis fort moi aussi.

Sans répliquer, Kaname se mord la lèvre, la blessant de sa canine pour qu'une goutte de sang y perle. Zero est tout de suite malgré lui hypnotisé par la couleur vermeil, par l'odeur alléchante qu'elle dégage, par sa puissance. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, elle disparait. Il retient à la dernière seconde un grognement d'insatisfaction, ses paupières se fermant à moitié sur un regard mi-dégouté, mi- déçu.

-Tu crois que, parce que tu me tiens, tu as gagné? Pauvre naïf. Je joue avec toi. Je te l'ai déjà dit : il n'y a rien que je ne prévois pas.

En une fraction de seconde, les positions sont échangées, Kaname retenant Zero par le collet, mais son corps collé contre celui de son esclave.

-Je vais t'embrasser et tu vas me répondre parce que mon sang… tu ne peux y résister.

Sur ces mots, Kaname presse ses lèvres sur celle de Zero, y laissant une trace sanglante. Zero, incapable de résister, ouvre les lèvres pour passer sa langue sur le doux élixir, ne comprenant pas tout de suite l'implication de son geste et pensant seulement au liquide chaud à sa portée. Kaname profite de l'occassion pour s'emparer de sa bouche, transformant cet échange en un baiser plus profond, sauvage. Il fait glisser sa langue le long des canines acérées du hunter ,sourit lorsque Zero se presse désespérément contre lui, cherchant à laper encore et encore le sang pour apaiser sa faim. Persuadé d'avoir gagné, il veut reculer pour railler son vis à vis, mais les mains qui se referment soudain avec violence sur ses épaules l'en empêchent. Zero le pousse sans ménagement contre le mur avec un grondement mi-rageur, mi-suppliant, inversant à nouveau leurs positions. Les sourcils fronçés, Kaname s'apprête à envoyer voler le jeune vampire contre le mur d'en face, histoire de lui apprendre à se tenir...et oublie tout ce qu'il planifiait lorsque les crocs de Zero déchirent sa langue sans pitié. Pendant une folle seconde, le temps semble s'arrêter, puis, sans crier gare, Kaname cloue à nouveau Zero au mur pour lui aussi, mordre le jeune homme avec violence, se perdant pour la première fois dans le goût du sang de sa proie. Les canines acérées des deux jeunes hommes blessent les bouches, transformant leur baiser en quelque chose de sanglant, bestial...Le baiser de deux vampires.


	10. La condition

**AHAH Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre! Habituellement, je ne suis pas pour les petites compétitions, mais vu votre patience, je me lance. Donc plus de reviews, plus vite le chapitre 10 va vous être dévoilé, et croyez-moi, vous VOULEZ lire le prochain chapitre! HIHI Je voulais seulement faire une douzaine de chapitre… mais je suis en train de l'écrire et je suis loin d'avoir fini mon histoire! Va falloir que j'arrête de trainer en longueur et que je démarre! **

**Je vais faire quelques changements aux autres chapitres parce que j'ai remarqué que les '*' n'apparaissaient pas pour séparer les moments. Donc rien de changer dans les textes, seulement dans la structure! Alors n'allez pas les relire si vous n'en avez pas de besoin!**

**Autre bonne nouvelle, le chapitre 11 est fini! J'attends de vos nouvelles!**

Chapitre 9- La condition

Il était dans la salle d'entrainement, courant sur un tapis roulant depuis une demi-heure déjà, le corps couvert d'une fine couche de sueur. Les haut-parleurs de la pièce jouaient une musique rythmée, entraînante. Il se concentre sur chaque muscle utilisé, sur la moindre parcelle d'énergie 'gaspillée'. Il ne pensait pas, ne voulait pas penser. Seulement se défouler. Flexion du genou droit, contraction du muscle de la cuisse, relâchement... tenir le poignet flexible, inspiration, détente de la jambe vers l'avant, expiration. On recommence avec la gauche et ainsi de suite. Il sent les muscles de son dos rouler sous sa peau, les gouttes de transpiration lui coller les vêtements au corps. Dieu que ca fait du bien de pouvoir enfin se dépenser.

Il prend une pause pour essuyer la transpiration de visage avec une serviette. Soudainement, un hurlement se fait entendre, l'arrêtant net dans son exercice. Ce n'est pas animal, non c'est un cri de douleur, une douleur humaine. Il relève la tête brusquement, tout en pensant que son imagination lui joue des tours. Pourtant, une infime odeur de sang lui parvient, confirmant la réalité du cri et de la douleur qu'il exprimait. Tous ses sens sont mis en alerte. Tel un chasseur, il sort de la pièce et le nez légèrement relevé, suit le parfum sanglant.

Son chemin s'arrête devant une porte massive au sous-sol. Il saisit la poignée et ouvre, découvrant une pièce sombre, rectangulaire. La lumière qui entre dans la pièce par l'ouverture donne une impression d'une profondeur infinie, même pour son regard acéré de vampire. Aucune décoration, aucun meuble ne comblent l'espace de la chambre ou même les murs sont dénudés de toute peinture. Il pénètre dans la pièce d'un pas alerte, sur ses gardes.

C'est alors qu'il la voit. Une femme d'une trentaine d'année, petite, menue. Ses cheveux blonds, crasseux, lui masquent le visage. Elle est là, suspendue à des chaines, les mains écartées de son corps, le bout des orteils ne touchant pratiquement pas le sol. Dans cette position, le dessus de sa tête lui arrive au nez. Elle est si petite. Si lui avait été enchainé, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à prendre appui sur ses pieds, mais pour elle, les chaines sont trop courtes. Du sang séché salit sa belle robe d'été, anciennement lilas avec un délicat imprimé de fleur blanc, désormais si souillé d'écarlate qu'on pouvait à peine en deviner les motifs.

À cette vision, des souvenirs lui reviennent. Lui-même, attaché, souhaitant qu'une fin rapide arrive, hurlant son désir de sang jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise. Ces murs dont il connait chaque pierre, chaque imperfection… il pourrait les redessiner les yeux fermés.

Il remarque une particularité qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors pas notée. Dans le parfum du sang. Celui d'un vampire. Celui de la jeune femme. Une Level D. Il s'approche doucement, à l'affut. Il tend ses doigts pour dégager les quelques mèches qui lui tombent sur le visage. À son contact, la prisonnière lève sur lui de grands yeux bleus, apeurés, et retient avec peine ses gémissements. Elle tente faiblement de se libérer des chaines.

-Nonnnn.. partez… je…je vous en…supplie. Ne… pas de sang… ne buvez pas… laissez…ma fille… morte… pas mon sang… ne buvez… pas …mon...

Elle penche la tête vers l'arrière, le souffle laborieux. Il remarque ses plaies sur la nuque, partout autour de sa gorge. Des morsures. D'autres vampires se sont nourris d'elle. Il retient une grimace méprisante. Si d'autres vampires se sont abreuvés… il est certain qu'un seul est responsable. Il essaie de réconforter la vampire.

-Chuttt…chuuttt. Ca va aller. Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je vais te libérer. Qui t'a fait ca?

La dame le scrute avec méfiance. Mais elle est trop faible pour lutter. Zero se rend compte qu'elle ne le croit pas, qu'elle ne veut pas le croire. A-t-elle le choix?

-Je m'appelle Zero, tente-t-il de la rassurer. Je suis aussi prisonnier. Je vais t'aider. Du calme. D'accord? Laisse-moi faire.

Un souffle lui répond par l'affirmative. Son regard le supplie.

-Libérez…moi. Je…vous… prie.

-Oui.

Il observe les chaines, essayant de trouver leur point faible. Il remarque que les anneaux qui lui serrent les poignets lui ont grandement irrité la peau. Il gronde, les dents serrées, des insultes vis-à-vis l'homme, le démon qui a fait ca.

-Je suis désolé, ca risque de faire un peu mal, lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

Il continue son observation et constate sans grande surprise qu'il n'y a aucun maillon faible, que la prise au mur semble solidement ancrée. Un piège parfait pour les vampires. Il les empoigne quand même entre ses mains et tire de toutes ses forces, sans résultat. Il s'acharne contre les chaines quand soudainement, il se sent projeter vers l'arrière par une force invisible et percute violemment le mur de l'entrée. Il retombe sur le flanc, le souffle coupé par la puissance de l'impact. Il se penche vers l'avant et crache le sang qui a empli sa bouche lorsqu'il s'est mordu la joue. Il prend quelques secondes pour analyser les dégâts. Il n'a pas de blessures graves, ni quoi que ce soit de cassé… cette fois-ci. Il entend un cri, celui de la jeune femme. Il relève les yeux vers elle et pour constater qu'elle fixe la porte avec effroi.

-Que fais-tu là? Lui demande une voix dure, celle tout à fait reconnaissable de l'être qu'il hait.

La respiration saccadée, il pose un regard chargé de haine sur Kaname.

-Et toi? Tu t'amuses à enfermer des jeunes filles, pauvre connard? Lui réplique-t-il avec hargne, les dents serrées de douleur.

Kaname l'observe avec mépris, nonchalamment appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte.

-C'est une D. Je lui donne à peine quelques heures avant qu'elle ne se transforme en Level E. C'est ce que tu veux?

Zero lui renvoie un regard rempli de défi. Il se relève et se dirige vers la jeune femme qui le supplie du regard, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Il n'a pas fait deux pas que Kaname apparait dans un souffle devant lui, lui bloquant le passage. Le jeune homme tente de passer à coté, mais le puissant vampire l'arrête en lui saisissant le bras.

-N'avance plus. Je ne veux pas te faire mal, mais tu vas m'y obliger.

Zero feinte en se reculant, les épaules voutées et enchaine avec une traction du bras pour entrainer son adversaire avec lui. Mais Kaname n'a pas oublié ce semblant de soumission qu'il avait eu dans la chambre, lorsqu'il l'avait supplié pour la première fois et se tient sur ses gardes. Loin de chercher à se dégager, il amplifie le mouvement de Zero, puis d'une torsion rapide, lui casse le bras dans un craquement sinistre d'os brisés. Sous le coup de la douleur, Zero se laisse tomber sur un genou, mais se relève aussitôt, tenant son bras contre lui, pour ne pas laisser l'occasion au puissant vampire de profiter de sa position. Mâchoires serrées pour réprimer un grognement de douleur et de rage, il patiente quelques instants sentant ses os commencer lentement à se ressouder grâce au sang que le Prince des vampires lui a donné la veille.

-Sauve-la… pourquoi ne la sauves-tu pas comme tu le fais avec moi? Elle … mérite beaucoup plus de vivre…que…que moi.

Kaname plisse légèrement des yeux en répondant :

-Elle n'a pas d'intérêt à mes yeux outre que celui de me nourrir.

Kaname se tient face à Zero, tournant dos à sa victime. Fou de rage, Zero s'élance pour l'attaquer, mais son élan est bloqué par un mur psychique. Le puissant vampire sourit cruellement, la main tendue vers l'ancien hunter, paume ouverte.

-Tu veux la sauver? La libérer?

-Détache-la salopard!

-Très bien.

Zero, les points dans les airs pour frapper le mur invisible, s'arrête soudainement, stupéfait, ne s'attendant pas à une réponse aussi franche. Chacun de ses muscles devient tendus, anticipant grandement ce que qui va suivre. Son cœur bat à tout rompre alors qu'il voit Kaname se diriger vers la jeune femme qui tremble de peur et les anneaux s'ouvrir. Kaname va-t-il vraiment la relâcher? Ou est le piège? Elle tombe dans les bras du jeune homme, faible, gémissante. Kaname se retourne vers Zero et le regarde dans les yeux, le visage inexpressif. D'une lenteur calculée, il ouvre la bouche, dévoilant ses crocs acérés. Sa langue passe sur le cou de sa proie qui ne peut retenir un petit cri aigue, effrayé, mais son regard reste accrocher à celui de Zero. À la vue de cette jeune femme terrorisée, de ce qu'à l'intention de faire ce salaud de noble, le jeune vampire serre les poings et ne peut retenir un hurlement.

-LAISSE-LA! POURRITURE! SALAUD! JE TE DIS DE LA LIBÉRER! VIENS TE BATTRE. TU N'ES QU'UN LÂCHE!

Ses poings s'abattent sans résultat contre la paroi invisible qui les sépare. Sa rage décuple lorsqu'il perçoit les crocs acérés de son ennemi se planter sans pitié dans la chair tendre de sa victime, buvant avec délice le précieux sang. La fille s'évanouit, vidée du peu de force qu'il lui restait. Les lèvres de Zero, impuissant, se relèvent pour dénuder ses crocs allongés. Un grognement profond, féroce, roule dans sa gorge et se répercute dans la cellule. Son regard brille d'une haine sans limite, la haine d'un homme sans ressource. Il s'écrie, la voix déformée par la rage :

-PRENDS-MOI! PRENDS-MOI À SA PLACE. PRENDS MON SANG… ENFOIRÉ!

Kaname lâche la nuque de la jeune femme, les yeux à demi fermé comme s'il était irrité d'être dérangé, et passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, essuyant les quelques gouttes qui restent.

D'une voix tranquille quoique légèrement moqueuse, il lui demande :

-Te prendre? Mais je t'ai déjà. Tu m'appartiens. Que pourrais-tu m'offrir?

Zero détourne le regard, hésitant.

-TOUT… tout ce que tu veux, mais libère-la!

L'expression toujours aussi neutre, Kaname semble réfléchir et finit par imposer sa condition.

-Très bien. Une heure. Je veux une heure ou je ne serai pas obligé de me battre contre toi, ou tu vas… me laisser faire à ma guise, m'obéir. Une heure et elle est libre.

Zero hésite, essayant de trouver la faille, le piège.

-Mais tu vas…

Avant de laisser son esclave finir, Kaname empoigne plus fermement la dame toujours inconsciente.

-C'est ca ou rien. Décide, je n'ai pas que ca à faire, dit-il sur un ton irrité.

Sur ses mots, il se penche à nouveau vers la gorge découverte.

Paniqué, Zero répond précipitamment:

-D'ACCORD! C'est… c'est d'accord… maintenant, ôte tes sales pattes d'elle.

Kaname relève la tête, affichant un sourire victorieux.

-Très bien. Dans une heure, dans ta chambre.

Sur ses mots, il lâche la jeune femme qui s'écroule sur le sol. Il s'avance vers Zero et une fois arrivé à son épaule, lui murmure :

-Tu sais, il y a quelques instants… tu étais beaucoup plus vampire que hunter.

En entendant ses mots, le souffle de Zero s'arrête, abasourdi._ Il a raison. Je suis devenu… j'ai réagi… comme un vampire. Non. C'est… impossible. Je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas. Le salaud._

Zero se retourne pour l'insulter, mais ce dernier a déjà quitté la pièce. Son regard se reporte sur la jeune vampire. Avant de suivre le puissant vampire il chuchote :

-Je suis désolé.

-XXX-

Exactement une heure plus tard, Kaname se dirige vers la chambre de Zero, ne sachant pas si son idée était bonne ou non. Peut-être que le jeune Hunter va le haïr encore plus profondément? Il avait donné l'ultimatum sur un coup de tête, profitant de la situation vulnérable de Zero. Une heure. Il disposait d'une heure et savais précisément ce qu'il allait faire subir à son esclave durant cette heure-là.

Sans s'annoncer, Kaname entre dans la pièce pour y découvrir un Zero perdu dans ses pensées, appuyé contre le bord de la fenêtre. Avant qu'il n'ait pu signaler sa présence avec une remarque ironique, Zero lui dit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ton odeur de bâtard t'a précédé.

Il se retourne pour lui faire face, tout dans son langage du corps indiquait clairement qu'il obéirait à contrecœur et trouverait la moindre faille possible pour s'échapper de cette torture.

Sans relever la remarque désobligeante de son esclave, Kaname contourne le lit, une chaise raclant sur le sol à sa suite et s'arrête face au miroir caché. Il se retourne vers Zero en faisant un geste négligeant de la main pour inviter le jeune homme à s'asseoir.

-Installe-toi.

Devant l'hésitation de Zero, Kaname soulève un sourcil ennuyé.

-Une heure. Tu m'as promis une heure. Et elle va commencer sur cette chaise. Assis-toi.

Zero s'avance d'un pas lourd, comme un prisonnier dans le couloir de la mort. Durant toute l'heure qui venait de passer, il s'était demandé inlassablement qu'est-ce que lui ferait subir son tortionnaire, imaginant des scénarios plus fous les un que les autres. Il essaie de garder le plus possible l'image de la jeune vampire enchainée dans sa tête, se rappelant constamment que c'est pour la libérer qu'il se sacrifie. Une heure… seulement une heure contre une vie.

Son regard croise celui du noble, le défie.

-Je n'ai pas oublié ma promesse. Finis-en rapidement qu'elle puisse être libre à nouveau.

Il s'assoit brusquement sur la chaise, les épaules tendues dans l'attente du prochain ordre de son bourreau et les paupières à demi fermé sur un regard à la fois haineux et résigné. Il remarque Kaname qui le regarde intensément, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire.

-Tu te dépêche? Je n'ai pas juste ca à faire.

Kaname s'installe derrière Zero et se penche vers l'avant pour lui murmurer :

-Ah non? Pourtant, plus je prends mon temps, plus l'heure avance.

Son souffle effleure l'oreille de Zero qui retient à grande peine un frisson, mais le regard acéré du puissant vampire le remarque et il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement, notant mentalement l'endroit sensible du jeune homme.

Il retient avec peine une petite note d'amusement lorsqu'il lui dit :

-Détends-toi. Tu vas voir, tu vas aimer.

Zero serre les dents pour lui répondre :

-Comment veux-tu que je me détende sachant très bien que tu vas profiter de moi?

Kaname fait le tour de Zero et une fois en face à ce dernier, penche légèrement la tête sur le coté tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Ohhh oui. Je vais profiter de toi.

Sans quitter Zero du regard, le noble lève la main pour claquer des doigts tout en reculant de quelques pas. Apparaissant comme par magie, deux domestiques entrent dans la pièce, tenant une petite table haute qu'ils installent entre les deux vampires. Un troisième s'approche avec une chaise identique à celle de Zero, la plaçant derrière le puissant noble et l'invitant à s'installer confortablement. Un dernier serviteur ferme la marche avec, entre les mains, un échiquier qu'il dépose délicatement sur la table avant d'aligner toutes les pièces sur les cases.

Pas un seul instant Kaname n'a quitté le jeune Hunter des yeux, constatant avec satisfaction la stupéfaction de Zero qui suit sans cligner des yeux les domestiques. Lorsque ceux-ci ont quitté la pièce, le jeune vampire tourne son regard gris vers l'homme face à lui, l'expression interrogatrice.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ca?

Kaname prend le ton d'un adulte expliquant une formule simple à un enfant :

-Un jeu d'échec.

Zero grince des dents en soulevant un sourcil, démontrant clairement son dégoût mêlé de dédain.

-Je ne suis pas idiot. Tu veux réellement perdre une heure à jouer aux échecs?

-C'est mon heure, j'ai le droit de choisir ce que j'ai à perdre ou à gagner. Je t'explique les règles. Le pion ne peut-

-Je sais parfaitement quelles sont les règles, le coupe-t-il avant de s'expliquer.

-Yuuki tenait absolument à devenir meilleure pour pouvoir jouer plus longtemps avec toi à Noel. J'ai disons servi de cobaye.

Kaname retient un froncement de sourcil au ton plus attendri de Zero lorsqu'il parle de sa sœur.

_Il va vraiment falloir que je le corrige à ce propos. Il m'appartient, Yuuki n'est plus rien pour lui._

Son ton se fait plus dur qu'il ne le veut.

-Très bien. Commençons.

C'est en silence qu'ils débutent la partie, évaluant les déplacements de l'adversaire et toutes les possibilités qui s'offrent à eux.

Au bout de cinq minutes seulement, Kaname met Zero en échec et se moque un peu de lui.

-Je croyais que tu savais jouer.

Zero, détestant perdre, réplique d'un ton qui se veut hautain mais qui sonne plutôt boudeur.

-Je ne pratique pas à tous les jours, moi. De plus, je suis pour ainsi dire resté enfermer des années dans une minuscule pièce à essayer de survivre tant bien que mal, alors la stratégie est passée au second plan.

Kaname replace tranquillement chacune des pièces, ne répondant pas à la provocation de Zero. Il a beau ne rien laisser paraitre, une point de culpabilité lui tord légèrement le ventre. Il aurait du arriver plus tôt, prendre plus de nouvelles. C'était de sa faute et il en assumait entièrement la responsabilité, mais ca ne veut pas dire qu'il accepte la critique pour autant.

-Tu as très bien su t'en sortir, comme toujours, alors je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains. Recommençons.

Une deuxième et puis une troisième partie se jouent, durant chacune plus longtemps alors que Zero, au fur et à mesure, se remémore quelques tactiques.

Alors que le puissant vampire se concentre sur son prochain mouvement, Zero l'observe discrètement, se souvenant de son rêve, de la sensualité qu'il dégageait. Ce rêve était-il influencé par ce qui s'était passé la veille, le…baiser? Car Zero a beau vouloir nier ce qu'il avait ressenti au contact des lèvres de Kaname, il en est incapable. Le souvenir étant encore trop vif.

Une fois son pion déplacé, Zero lève le regard pour continuer son observation, mais quelle n'est pas sa surprise lorsqu'il remarque que, contrairement à toute la durée du jeu, Kaname n'est plus assis bien droit sur sa chaise, mais nonchalamment installé à le fixer de son regard pénétrant.

-Je crois que j'ai assez patienté. Je vais jouer avec ton corps et malgré toi tu vas y prendre plaisir.

La voix de Kaname brise soudainement le silence, surprenant Zero qui analyse que quelques secondes plus tard leur signification.

Zero plisse des yeux, le regard durci par la colère qu'il sent l'envahir.

-Je crois qu'il est trop tard pour ca. Ton heure s'achève.


	11. La Promesse

**Bonjour à toutes (et tous),**

**Je sais… ca a pris du temps! J'ai une beta en période d'examen, alors je préfère la laisser étudier! Je lui souhaite bonne chance et courage… ca va finir dans quelques temps! J'ai pas grand-chose à dire autre que… enjoy it! **

**Chapitre 10- La promesse**

-Il me reste encore quinze minutes.

-Pardon?

Kaname se lève et dans un même mouvement, un geste négligeant de la main fait glisser sur le sol la table de jeu ainsi que sa chaise. Il s'avance jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres du jeune vampire méfiant.

-Tu as parfaitement compris. Il. Me. Reste. Quinze. Minutes.

Il prononce chacune des mots avec détachement, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant, et approche tranquillement son visage de celui de Zero.

-Est-ce que tu croyais vraiment que la liberté de la Level E ne vaut que quelques parties d'échec? Non j'ai tout de même l'intention de profiter un peu de ta passivité et te faire gouter à quelques plaisirs.

Le regard de Zero s'enflamme au fur et à mesure qu'il entend ce que son bourreau lui dit. Encore une fois il s'est laissé amadouer. Et il va en payer le prix.

-Tu te fous vraiment de moi, hein? Ca ne m'étonne même pas venant de ta part!

La bouche de Kaname s'arrête près de son oreille et Zero, les dents serrées de rage, frémit malgré lui en sentant le souffle chaud le chatouiller. Pourquoi son corps réagit de cette façon? Car il doit bien se l'avouer, contrairement au tout début, ce n'est pas un frisson de dégout mais d'anticipation. Son corps contredit ses pensées, réaction qui le met complètement mal à l'aise.

-L'ordre auquel tu dois obéir maintenant est le suivant : ne te défends pas. Profite pleinement de ce qui va se passer et surtout, ne te mens pas.

Zero déglutit en entendant ce qui sonnait à ses oreilles comme une sentence.

La jeune femme. Il faut qu'il se concentre sur elle, qu'il n'oublie pas que la prochaine torture qu'il va subir sera pour sa liberté. Quinze minutes. Seulement quinze minutes. Il en est capable. Il a vécu l'enfer enfermé dans une cage de pierre, à peine sorti, il se fait agresser par son pire ennemi, les combats, le déchirement de voir Yuuki partir, tout, tout ça à cause de ce salaud. Ses mains se serrent sur les bras des chaises au point que ses jointures blanchissent et son dos se raidit avant d'abandonner totalement toute résistance. Pour la jeune femme. Elle ne mérite pas de vivre le même enfer que lui. Il se contente de répondre à contrecœur:

-D'accord.

Kaname se penche un peu plus jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent la peau sensible sous l'oreille de Zero. Sa langue sort doucement et goute la chair tendre de son esclave. Zero a un gout tellement unique, une drogue à ses sens qui l'enivre plus que n'importe quel alcool et dont il ne se lasse pas. Sans parler de son odeur particulier, un mélange de prédateur et de proie, lui donnant envie de chasses féroces et de défis... pour finalement soumettre celui qui se dresse devant lui. Il descend vers la gorge, laissant une trainée de petits baisers le long de la veine palpitante de son partenaire et sent le pouls de celui-ci s'affoler en battements rapides lorsqu'il lui mordille doucement la base du cou.

Zero retient son souffle lorsqu'il sent les mains de Kaname passer sous son chandail et caresser doucement son abdomen qui se contracte au toucher. Il ne se serait jamais cru aussi sensible. Comment était-ce possible? Pourquoi les battements de son cœur sont-ils aussi erratiques?

Un frisson incontrôlable le parcourt alors que Kaname délaisse sa gorge pour remonter vers son menton, frôlant au passage sa pomme d'Adam, pour s'arrêter près de ses lèvres. Le jeune vampire frotte sa langue contre son palais, cherchant à se calmer, tout en se demandant comment il pouvait se laisser charmer aussi facilement par ce diable. Il a beau essayer de se concentrer sur les horreurs de son viol, sa tête ne fait qu'effacer ces souvenirs pour les remplacer par la chaleur de leur baiser sanglant et par la sensualité du rêve. S'il se laisse faire, va-t-il ressentir les mêmes choses que ce qu'il s'était imaginé? D'elles mêmes, ses lèvres s'ouvrent, espérant secrètement l'ultime instant où leurs lèvres vont se rencontrer. Comme si Kaname n'attendait que ce signal, il fond sur la bouche du jeune vampire et la capture dans un baiser passionnel. Kaname prend aussitôt la dominance du baiser, jouant avec sa langue contre celle hésitante de Zero.

Il se sépare de quelques millimètres de Zero, lui chuchotant contre ses lèvres d'une voix rendue rauque de désir :

-Ce n'est que le début.

Sur ses mots, ses mains descendent le long des cotes et glisse sur les genoux du jeune vampire pour lui ouvrir les jambes, se donnant accès à une partie plus intéressante du corps de Zero. Ce dernier, dans un sursaut de conscience, résiste à la pression.

-Non.

Sa voix est rauque et faible. Tout comme sa résistance.

Kaname s'agenouille sans quitter des yeux le regard confus mais brillant de désir de son esclave.

-Sans résister, n'oublie pas.

Zero ne peut retenir un sursaut lorsqu'il sent les mains du puissant vampire lui frôler les hanches et commencer à jouer avec sa ceinture. Malgré lui, il se sent durcir à la proximité de ses mains caressantes et au souvenir d'un certain rêve particulièrement présent. Il a beaucoup de difficulté à se défaire de l'image si sensuelle de Kaname et de la douceur de ses gestes contre sa peau.

La boucle de sa ceinture se défait alors que les doigts de Kaname s'enfoncent de plus en plus loin dans son pantalon. Un grognement rauque s'échappe de sa gorge lorsque les doigts touchent délicatement le bout de son gland toujours prisonnier du tissu. Il aperçoit Kaname qui le fixe intensément avant de fermer les yeux pour se concentrer un peu plus sur les sensations et oublient qui les lui procure. Quinze minutes. Il doit s'abandonner quinze minutes. Pour… pour … la jeune femme. N'est-ce pas?

Son souffle reste pris dans sa gorge alors que la main descend toujours plus profondément dans son pantalon et que les doigts s'enroulent complètement autour de son membre maintenant dur. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela puisse être aussi… troublant. Qu'importe qui lui procurait ces plaisirs, son corps le trahit et emplit sa tête de sensation jusque là refoulée.

Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, la chaise disparait et son corps est maintenu dans les airs par une puissance invisible, en position assise, facilitant l'accès et la liberté de mouvement à Kaname.

Après quelques va-et-vient, la main de Kaname quitte un instant le membre tendu de Zero pour caresser tendrement ses hanches et faire descendre dans un même mouvement les tissus cachant toujours ce précieux organe tant désiré. Le membre gonflé de désir tressaillit au contact du souffle chaud du puissant vampire qui passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, impatient de pouvoir commencer son petit jeu.

Il veut posséder le jeune vampire, s'enfoncer dans sa chair si tendre et chaude dont le souvenir est gravé dans sa mémoire, mais il se doit de brider son désir car le but n'est pas la satisfaction qu'il pourrait en retirer, mais la soumission de Zero. C'est un jeu, un déplacement sur son échiquier. Il inspire à fond, réussissant quelque peu à contrôler son propre désir. Se concentrer sur le but. Il ne faut pas oublier le but, le plaisir charnel n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il fait présentement. Non, il veut dominer son esclave, lui montrer qu'il ne peut rien lui refuser. Ce n'est pas le corps qu'il veut soumettre, mais l'esprit.

-Oh Mon Dieu!

Zero ne peut retenir l'exclamation lorsque la bouche de Kaname se referme sur son gland, sa langue léchant sensuellement les quelques gouttes de pré-sperme. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour pour se concentrer pleinement dans le centre de son être alors qu'il sent son membre être englouti lentement dans la caverne chaude et humide pour ensuite, centimètre par centimètre, sentir la bouche de Kaname remonter. La langue de ce dernier s'appuie le long d'une veine particulièrement sensible et ses joues se creuse pour créer une friction quasi insupportable, créant une langue de feu qui coure dans les veines de Zero et le rend encore plus fou de désir.

-Nnnaaah… Mer-erde.

D'elle-même, la main droite du jeune vampire va s'agripper dans la chevelure de l'être qui lui procure ce plaisir interdit et rejette la tête en arrière, le souffle erratique, le dos arqué au point qu'il lui fait mal. Il peine à garder les yeux ouverts, les frissons lui parcourant tout le corps de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut.

Bon Dieu, jamais il n'aurait cru que ce plaisir deviendrait aussi intense alors que la bouche de Kaname continue ses lents va-et-vient le long de son membre douloureux. On pourrait pratiquement croire qu'il en est à sa première fois tellement son corps est réactif, sensible, pourtant, nombreuses étudiantes l'ont rejoint dans sa chambre, l'attendant après ses rondes avec des propositions plus indécentes les unes que les autres.

Kaname s'arrête quelques instants sur le bout du membre érigé de Zero, appréciant avec délice sa texture fine et douce et le gout sucré-salé du sperme qui sort à petites gouttes, et passe sa langue dans la petite fente du gland, retenant un grognement au son des gémissements de Zero. Ce dernier est sensuel, sensible et sans retenu dans ses petits gémissements, comme si les plaisirs qu'il lui administrait anéantissaient toute gêne pour devenir un acte primitif et naturel. Sa langue fait un dernier tour du gland avant que sa bouche s'enfonce à nouveau le long du membre de plus en plus dur, de plus en plus palpitant. Il n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'offrir ce type de plaisir, étant plutôt celui qui prend et non celui qui donne, mais il sent qu'il va adorer soumettre son petit Zero de cette façon. Le jeune vampire est si manipulable une fois passé la rébellion, qu'il va pouvoir l'utiliser plus rapidement que prévu.

-AAAHHHHH … non… nonn… je vais… non… arrête… je vais…je…je…

Maintenant.

Zero, tendu comme un arc, crie une dernière fois, le corps se contractant en avant et la main se refermant en un poing autour des cheveux de Kaname, alors qu'une dernière pulsation le fait éjaculer instantanément dans la caverne chaude et humide dans laquelle est pris son sexe douloureux.

L'esprit encore étourdi par la puissance de son orgasme et le souffle haletant, Zero sent tous ses muscles, toute tension, se relâcher d'un coup et ferme les yeux devant l'énormité de ce qui vient de se passer.

Bordel. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ceci? C'était tellement… tellement… le Paradis et l'Enfer en même temps.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, Kaname se relève rapidement et empoigne les cheveux de Zero pour l'embrasser une dernière fois. Ce dernier écarquille les yeux de surpris en sentant la langue du noble s'enfoncer dans sa bouche et laisser un liquide chaud couler le long de sa gorge. Sans même y penser, il se voit avaler sa propre semence mélangée au sang précieux de Kaname, s'égouttant subtilement de sa langue déchirée par ses dents. Kaname se redresse sans briser le contact de leur bouche, obligeant Zero à suivre son mouvement jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes soient complètement debout. Profitant de l'état d'esprit plutôt docile de Zero, Kaname se sépare légèrement pour lui murmurer.

-Ta main.

Zero lance un regard confus à Kaname, incertain de ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

-Donne-moi ta main. Et pose-la sur moi, sur mon sexe.

Zero, le cerveau toujours embrumé, obéit immédiatement, dévoilant le sexe tendu de Kaname pour ensuite l'encercler de sa main et y entamer quelques va-et-vient. Kaname, déjà incroyablement excité par les réactions vives de Zero, sent son abdomen se contracter de plus en plus. Il appuie son front contre celui du jeune vampire et se penche pour l'embrasser, incapable de résister à la tentation. Ce dernier, toujours sensible, laisse un gémissement s'échapper de sa gorge qui stimule encore plus le puissant vampire.

Les gestes de plus en plus vigoureux de Zero amènent Kaname au bord du gouffre et en quelques secondes. Il se libère dans la main du jeune vampire, éclaboussant son chandail au passage.

Les deux hommes patientent, leur tête appuyée sur l'épaule de leur partenaire, attendant que leur souffle revienne à la normale. Zero a beau tenter de s'éloigner, de se dire qu'il ne doit pas rester près de cet homme, en étant ainsi faible et sans défense, il ne bouge pas. Ses jambes sont encore tremblantes et son corps encore trop sensible de l'incroyable plaisir qu'il vient de ressentir.

Sans un mot, Kaname reprend doucement le contrôle sur lui-même et replace avec difficulté son masque d'indifférence avant de s'éloigner du jeune vampire. Il l'observe quelques instants durant lesquels Zero relève tranquillement le menton, n'aimant pas du tout la lueur cruelle dans le regard de son vis-à-vis.

-Va prendre une douche, tu es couvert de sueur. On se rejoint dans une heure à la chambre de la Level E.

La voix de Kaname devient méprisante à la fin de sa phrase.

-Hey Kaname.

Ce dernier, sur le seuil de la porte, se retourne à moitié, attendant ce que Zero a à lui dire d'un ton victorieux.

-Tu ne t'y attendais pas n'est-ce pas? De te laisser aller?

L'expression de Kaname ne change pas.

-Dans une heure.

Lorsque Kaname a quitté la pièce, Zero se laisse tomber sur le sol, ses dernières forces venant de l'abandonner. Il contemple le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il a beau s'être sacrifié pour la jeune femme, il ne peut pas se cacher la vérité non plus. Il y avait pris du plaisir. Beaucoup, beaucoup de plaisir. La rapidité à laquelle il a cédé l'étonne grandement. Pourquoi? Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à se souvenir de son arrivée? De sa punition? Quel être pervers et sadique était-il? Il se méprise de sa faiblesse. Non. Il n'a pas à se blâmer. Il y a une explication.

Ses instincts. Oui, ses instincts lui ont commandé de céder. Un moyen de survivre, pour elle et pour lui. Il a seulement projeté son image, sa vie, sur la dame, croyant qu'en sauvant la jeune femme, il se sauverait aussi.

Satisfait de sa conclusion, il finit par se lever et se déshabiller complètement pour son plonger sous l'eau chaude de la douche, prenant un soin particulier à effacer toutes traces de son plaisir coupable.

XXX

Une fois enfermé dans son bureau, Kaname, tout juste sorti de la douche, se passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux humides, incapable de comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. N'était-il pas supposé s'arrêter à l'orgasme de Zero? Comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait pas pu résister, lui, le puissant Prince des vampires? Son ventre se tord au souvenir de la main de Zero sur son sexe. Bon Dieu, rien que d'y penser et déjà il est prêt à recommencer.

Non, il ne s'y en attendait pas. Et le fait que Zero s'en soit rendu compte le met vraiment mal à l'aise. Comment se fait-il qu'un ancien et stupide hunter puisse lire aussi facilement en lui? Surtout dans un moment comme celui-ci. Pire, comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait pas pu affirmer le contraire, ne serait-ce que pour induire le jeune vampire en erreur?

Non. Il avait été tellement hébété par l'intensité du plaisir, qu'il en avait pratiquement oublié son nom. Une erreur comme celle-ci ne devrait plus se reproduire.

Mais malgré ses convictions, il ne peut empêcher ses pensées de lui envoyer des images de Zero consentant, mouvant sous lui et gémissant de plaisir. Sa langue garde encore le gout si particulier et enivrant de la semence du jeune homme et il doit se retenir pour ne pas retourner dans la chambre et le posséder encore et encore.

Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?

Les poings serrés, le front contre la fenêtre, il contemple la Lune se promettant que c'était la première et la dernière fois qu'il cédait à la tentation. Maintenant, il doit aller tenir sa promesse et libérer la Level E.

XXX

Zero arrive au sous-sol et remarque Kaname qui l'attend déjà, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le dos nonchalamment appuyé près de la porte. Il ne bouge pas jusqu'à ce que le jeune vampire soit face à lui. Le jeune vampire ne sait pas pourquoi, mais un sentiment de malaise, qui n'a aucun rapport avec ce qui s'était passé il y a une heure, lui retourne l'estomac.

Décidant de rester sur ses gardes, Zero entre dans la sombre pièce à la suite du Noble et tout de suite, concentre son attention sur la jeune femme toujours enchainée. Libre. Dans quelques instants, elle va pouvoir être libre.

-Je t'ai promis de la libérer et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Kaname se retourne vers la jeune dame et d'un claquement de doigt, la libère de ses chaines. Zero voit la vampire s'écrouler sur le sol. Celle-ci, n'osant y croire, s'avance d'un pas chancelant vers la sortie, prenant un grand détour lorsqu'elle passe près de Kaname. Avant que Zero ait pu réaliser ce qui se passe, Kaname apparait derrière la dame et lui empoigne la tête de ses deux mains pour tirer d'un coup sec, l'arrachant du corps. Le sang éclabousse une partie du visage de Kaname, rendant son image encore plus démoniaque qu'à l'accoutumée. Le corps de la jeune vampire disparait tranquillement dans un nuage de poussière, de même que le sang qui couvre le visage du puissant noble.

-Elle est libre du sort qui l'attendait.

Le sang de Zero ne fait qu'un tour, bouillonnant de rage. Une lueur démentielle et écarlate éclaire vivement son regard et avant même que Kaname n'ait pu faire un geste, Zero l'attaque.

Zero n'a plus conscience de ce qui l'entoure, de toute rationalité. Il a un ennemi à détruire et même s'il y laisse la vie, il va y arriver. La bête.


	12. La Vérité

**Salut tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 11! Il a retardé, car il a souvent été égaré, soit par moi, soit par ma beta! En passant : je la remercie plus que jamais! Elle est fantastique! **

**Chapitre 11****- La vérité**

-Libère-moi, enfoiré.

Le ton mordant de Zero claque dans le silence de la pièce. Le bruit des anneaux des chaines s'entrechoquant violemment entre elles retentit lorsque le jeune vampire donne un coup dans les airs pour tenter en vain de les briser. Son regard haineux croise celui, indifférent, de Kaname, qui est installé confortablement dans un des fauteuils.

-Ta demande est complètement ridicule. Tu sais parfaitement que je ne te libèrerai pas. Tu m'as attaqué, mordu, tu étais incontrôlable. Tu subis les conséquences de tes actes.

Zero ne se souvient que vaguement de ce qui s'est passé dans la chambre ou la jeune vampire était enfermé après que celle-ci ait été tué par Kaname. Il se rappelle de la rage qui a parcouru ses veines comme de la lave en fusion et de s'être précipité sur Kaname, le projetant sur le sol pour l'attaquer. Il se souvient de l'odeur du sang, le sien et celui du noble, des grognements sortant de sa bouche et de Kaname lui ordonnant d'arrêter. Ensuite, c'est le trou noir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, encore une fois enchainé dans sa chambre, courbaturé et fou de rage, hurlant toutes les insultes qui existent à l'horrible personnage qui l'avait enfermé.

-Les conséquences de mes actes? Et toi? Quand vas-tu subir les tiennes? Tu as tué cette jeune femme de sang froid.

-Tu sais que j'ai eu raison de le faire. Tu es un Hunter, Zero, du moins tu l'étais et ton but était de tuer ces vampires impurs. Ne projette pas ton sort sur celui d'une femme inconnue. Tu es différent et tu le seras toujours.

Kaname s'approche de Zero jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, baissant son regard pour croiser celui étincelant de fougue de son prisonnier. Ahhh, ce qu'il aimerait pouvoir prendre possession de cette fougue et la transformer en désir. Il se secoue mentalement la tête pour ne pas laisser ses pensées prendre un chemin périlleux. Rien de ce qui lui traverse l'esprit ne transparait sur son visage.

-Que se serait-il passé si je l'avais réellement libérée?

Zero s'approche le plus possible de Kaname en redressant les épaules pour lui montrer qu'il ne l'impressionne pas et répond d'un ton mordant.

-Elle aurait eu le choix.

Le ton de Kaname, lui, ne change lorsqu'il répond. C'est un ton qui constate des faits sans émotion, comme une machine dictant un message préenregistré.

-Non et tu le sais. Elle se serait transformée. Elle aurait attaqué des humains, sans distinction. Des enfants. Elle aurait tué sans l'ombre d'un remord. Dis-le.

Zero s'obstine dans sa position, tout en sachant parfaitement que le puissant vampire a raison. Peu de gens, de vampires _impurs_, sont capable de résister à l'appel du sang comme lui. Mais il a beau en avoir conscience, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il veut admettre que le monstre de Noble face à lui dit la vérité. Peut-être qu'elle aurait été forte elle aussi. Elle a parlé de sa fille, elle était conscience qu'elle avait quelqu'un à protéger et avoir un but rend toujours plus fort.

-Elle aurait été libre.

Malgré lui, sa voix devient plus faible pour finir en murmure. Il détourne le regard un instant, le temps de solidifier sa conviction, pour remettre ses idées en place. Oui, elle aurait eu le choix. N'est-ce pas? Elle… aurait … peut-être été assez forte. Non? _Non?_

Kaname se penche vers Zero pour lui murmurer d'une voix persuasive au creux de l'oreille.

-Dis-le, Zero. Que se serait-il passé une fois qu'elle aurait tué?

-Non.

Le mot se prononce pratiquement dans un cri. Kaname serre des dents, ennuyé de l'entêtement de son esclave. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il autant? Il sait que Zero a parfaitement conscience qu'il a raison, alors pourquoi ne pas avouer la vérité? Il ne peut empêcher sa voix de devenir plus sèche lorsqu'il lui ordonne.

-Dis-le Zero. Tu le sais. Ne te cache pas.

-Non. Je refuse.

Sa voix se brise à la fin du dernier mot. Il a l'impression que toute sa bile remonte dans sa bouche pour lui laisser un gout amer sur la langue. Non. Avouer à voix haute qu'elle aurait été poursuivie est au dessus de ses forces. Pourquoi Kaname devait-il avoir raison? Pourquoi, pour une fois, Zero ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de suivre le chemin du cruel vampire?

-Pourquoi refuses-tu? Parce que tu sais parfaitement que j'ai raison. Alors dis-le.

La voix de Kaname arrive à son oreille comme un chant hypnotiseur. Les paupières de Zero se plissent lorsqu'il ferme les yeux. Il sait. Il l'a fait. Il a tué des vampires. Il sait ce qui arrive lorsqu'un vampire n'est plus capable de se passer de sang, lorsqu'il se transforme en bête sauvage.

-Elle… il … il y aurait eu un contrat sur sa tête.

-Oui. Un contrat. Et un jeune hunter l'aurait tué, comme tu as déjà tué des Level E.

Il se penche un peu plus jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent l'oreille de Zero. Le coup de grâce.

-Si tu veux savoir... elle a déjà tué. Sa propre fille. Elle l'a égorgée pour boire son sang. Un enfant de 12 ans. Une jeune fille innocente.

Horrifié, Zero recule d'un pas et plante son regard douloureux dans celui de Kaname, y cherchant un signe de mensonge, si infime qu'il soit. Elle a… impossible. C'est alors qu'il se souvient des paroles de la jeune femme. _Morte. Ma fille… morte._ Elle a tué sa fille.

Ses yeux se baissent pour fixer le vide devant lui. Il était déjà trop tard pour sa fille, trop tard pour elle. Ses narines se gonflent alors qu'il prend une grande respiration saccadée, essayant de se calmer, avant qu'il ne ferme les poings si forts que ses jointures blanchissent. Tout son corps est parcouru de tremblements, mais il n'en est pas conscient. Sa tête s'emplit d'images d'enfant, une enfant souillée par le sang, le regard perdu, éteint de toute vie. Cette si jolie robe que cette dame portait. Cette si jolie robe tachée par son sang et le sang de ses victimes. Combien en avait-elle tué avant que Kaname ne l'attrape?

C'est d'un pas chancelant qu'il se détourne du puissant vampire pour s'asseoir sur le lit, penché vers l'avant, les coudes posés sur ses genoux écartés et la tête entre ses mains.

-Zero-

-Va-t-en, le coupe-t-il d'une voix étouffée, fatiguée.

Malgré lui, Kaname ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de l'état de son jeune vampire et fronce des sourcils à cette constatation. Il regarde sa main tendue vers le jeune homme, un geste dont il n'a même pas eu conscience, et tout de suite la ramène vers lui comme s'il s'était brûlé. Rapidement, il se détourne et quitte la pièce d'un pas précipité.

Pourquoi son cœur se tord-il à l'image de Zero replié sur lui-même? Il accepte le fait qu'il désire son corps plus que ce qu'il est supposé, mais ce sentiment, cette sensation de malaise face à la douleur de son jouet le rend confus. Ca n'est pas prévu dans le plan.

Le plan. Détruire Zero. Car Zero est puissant malgré lui et il ne tient pas à ce qu'il l'apprenne. Non. Il est face à un chien qui pourrait le blesser plus que n'importe qui sur cette Terre et il faut qu'il le tienne en laisse, qu'il le soumette à lui. Il a créé une bombe qui a été capable de tuer son oncle et qui serait certainement capable de tuer d'autres Sang Purs, il se doit de le contrôler.

_Alors pourquoi suis-je incapable de le laisser mourir?_

Cette question, il se l'est posée des centaines et des centaines de fois, et la seule réponse qu'il avait trouvé était le jeu, le défi. Quoique cette réponse lui laisse un goût de semi-vérité, il s'en contente pour l'instant.

Ses pensées sont interrompues par l'arrivée de son majordome qui lui annonce la visite de Monsieur Takuma Ichijo. Il se contente d'hocher la tête avant de se diriger vers l'endroit indiqué par le domestique.

Un peu de distraction ne lui fera pas de mal.

XXX

Avant même que Kaname ait fermé la porte, Takuma se retourne et lui offre un sourire éclatant.

-Bonjour Maitre Kaname. Comment allez-vous?

Kaname se passe la main dans les cheveux d'un geste tendu, nerveux. Il se dirige vers un des sofas avant de changer d'idée à la dernière minute et de s'installer derrière un petit bar pour en sortir une carafe d'eau. Le regard dans le vide, il y dépose quelques petites pilules qui se diluent rapidement pour teinter le liquide transparent en couleur écarlate.

-Bien et toi?

Takuma, à qui l'humeur du Sang Pur n'a pas échappé, s'avance d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entre le bar et le puissant Noble et, se portant sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrasse légèrement sur la bouche, pensant le distraire.

-Maintenant, ca va mieux.

Kaname dépose la carafe en se penchant vers l'avant, ses mains emprisonnent le corps fins du jeune homme face à lui et son regard neutre fixe les lèvres humides devant lui. Il murmure d'une voix sensuelle quoiqu'avec un soupçon d'agressivité:

-C'est tout? Allons, Takuma. Tu es capable de faire mieux.

Il se penche pour écraser violemment ses lèvres contre celles de Takuma, le faisant gémir sous l'intensité de son baiser. _Il est capable d'oublier Zero_, se dit-il, _de s'en tenir au plan_. Il n'est rien de plus qu'un jouet avec lequel il s'amuse quelques temps. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut avec qui il veut, même embrasser le petit Takuma.

Tout de suite, le jeune homme se soumet et ouvre la bouche pour lui donner plus d'accès. Un petit cri lui échappe et Kaname ne peut s'empêcher de le comparer au son rauque, si érotique, de Zero. Frustré que ses pensées le dirigent encore vers l'esclave, il se colle un peu plus au corps de Takuma et attaque avec sa langue plus vigoureusement, poussant durement contre celle du jeune homme. Ses dents déchirent la lèvre inférieure de Tamuka et aspire les quelques gouttes de sang qui s'y écoule. Il sent le jeune Noble frissonner contre lui et ses dents s'allonger, mais il sait très bien que jamais le jeune homme de rang inférieur n'oserait lui rendre la pareille et s'abreuver de son sang. Il est le maitre, celui qui prend et non celui qui donne.

Le délicieux élixir provenant de la bouche de plus en plus blessée de Takuma coule lentement dans le fond de sa gorge, le rassasiant quelque peu. Pourtant, le gout n'est pas ce qu'il recherche et c'est encore plus frustré qu'il s'écarte brusquement du jeune vampire. Comment le sang d'un Noble pouvait-il être comparé défavorablement à celui d'un Impur? Les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractent à cette pensée, ainsi qu'à celle qui compare la grandeur, la force, la passion des deux hommes.

Son regard froid se porte sur le jeune homme qui essuie discrètement quelques gouttes de sang qui coulent le long de sa bouche. Les blessures sont si peu profondes que déjà elles guérissent.

-Que se passe-t-il, Maitre Kaname?

Takuma garde le regard baissé sous l'immense pression que dégage le puissant vampire. Le baiser avait été plus violent que tous ceux qu'ils s'étaient échangés jusqu'alors et il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Habituellement, le Prince était doux, à la limite de l'impassibilité, mais ne prenait jamais l'initiative. Non, il était naturel pour tous de céder à ses demandes, verbaux ou non, il n'avait pas à requérir ou à céder. Alors pourquoi le Prince l'avait-il embrassé? Malgré toutes ses interrogations, Takuma reste silencieux, n'osant pas exprimer ces inquiétudes à voix haute.

-Rien, lui répond-t-il d'une voix sèche avant de se détourner et d'aller s'installer confortablement sur un des fauteuils de la pièce, la carafe à la main.

Takuma vient le rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard, tenant deux coupes vides et les dépose sans bruit sur la table basse entre eux. Il observe la pièce, le temps que Kaname emplisse les coupes. Il ne pouvait considérer ça comme un salon, mais plutôt comme une salle de détente. Une vieille table de disque tournante trône contre le mur derrière lui joue une musique classique qui brise le silence, et en face, une table de billard au tapis vert forêt comble le vide des lieux. Les murs sont peints de beige et brun, confortables et masculins. Quelques tableaux abstraits aux couleurs plus vives viennent briser la monotonie du décor. Le bar en vieux chêne est éclairé par des lumières suspendues et discrètes et quatre bancs au siège en cuir beige comblent le vide. Les deux fauteuils du même cuir que les bancs où ils sont installés font face à un écran téléviseur plat HD de 42 pouces accroché au mur.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite? Deux fois en l'espace d'une semaine, Takuma, tu bats ton record.

Le changement de sujet ainsi que le ton de Kaname fait comprendre à Takuma que, qu'importe ce qui le préoccupe, le puissant vampire ne le partagerait pas avec lui et qu'il ne faut pas insister. Takuma se penche pour prendre le verre que le puissant Prince lui tend et hoche la tête en signe de remerciement. Il prend le temps de boire une gorgée avant de répondre.

-J'ai moi-même eu une agréable et surprenante visite hier.

-Et comment va ma sœur?

Habitué à ce que Kaname semble en savoir plus qu'il ne le devrait, Takuma n'est pas surpris de la question du Sang Pur. Il est certain que Yuuki, leur Reine, n'a pas parlé de sa visite à son frère, sinon, elle ne l'aurait pas envoyé ici pour qu'il livre son message. Encore des manigances entre le frère et la sœur.

Il retient un soupir avant de répondre.

-Bien. Radieuse. Comme toujours.

-Et pourquoi t'envoie-t-elle?

Cette fois-ci, Takuma ne peut s'empêcher de détourner le regard. Il se considère comme étant le plus loyal et fidèle ami de Kaname, et à travers lui, de Yuuki, et serait prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour eux s'il le fallait, mais ce qu'il peut détester ça lorsque la famille royale l'utilise comme commis pour conspirer. Il a beau retenir mot pour mot tout ce qui est dit, jamais il ne parvient à comprendre les messages cryptés que ces deux-la s'envoient. Il y est pourtant habitué...il peut même dire qu'il adore les intrigues. C'est même l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait décidé de rester à l'académie: contrôler des jeunes vampires entourés d'humains avec de belles paroles avait été un plaisant défi. Mais jouer avec la Reine et son frère est bien moins drôle. Et infiniment plus dangereux. Pourtant, rien ne le ferait les abandonner.

-Elle est venue pour discuter de tout et de rien. Elle m'a parlé d'un bal qu'elle veut offrir. Elle voudrait… elle m'a demandé de vous demander… si elle pouvait venir en discuter avec vous au courant de la semaine prochaine.

Kaname garde son regard fixé dans celui de Takuma. Le jeune vampire retient son souffle. Il déteste vraiment, vraiment être utilisé par ces deux là.

-Non.

En voici la raison. Pourquoi ne pas utiliser le téléphone au lieu de toujours passer par lui? Recevoir une réponse aussi catégorique et devoir la transmettre, aussi bien aller vivre en Enfer.

Il observe le coin de la bouche de Kaname se soulever légèrement.

-Tu es beaucoup plus amusant à utiliser qu'un téléphone.

Takuma s'enfonce dans le rembourrage du fauteuil, découragé. Amusant? Il ne se veut pas, mais pas du tout amusant.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu ne sais jamais où te mettre quand tu dois transmettre ce genre de messages…

-Non. Pas « Pourquoi trouvez-vous cela amusant? », mais « Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas qu'elle vienne? »

Kaname s'installe plus confortablement sur le dossier de son sofa et croise négligemment ses chevilles, une par-dessus l'autre. Il prend une gorgée de sa coupe, observant un Takuma de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous ce regard insistant.

-J'ai un imprévu.

-Oui et si cet imprévu se nomme Zero, elle est déjà au courant.

Kaname fixe la carafe maintenant à demi pleine, perdu dans ses pensées. Si Zero voit Yuuki tout de suite… non. Il pourrait tenter l'impossible pour sa jeune sœur et devenir incontrôlable. Il lui faut plus de temps, il faut qu'il l'ait sous la main constamment et sous en emprise.

-Je sais. Mais il n'est pas prêt.

-Mais votre sœur-

-Dans un mois. Dis-lui qu'elle peut me rendre visite dans un mois.

-Mais-

-Fin de la discussion.

La voix sèche de Kaname résonne dans la pièce et Takuma sait qu'il ne doit en effet pas pousser plus loin s'il tient à sa vie. La Reine risquerait de ne pas être contente, mais elle était tout de même plus indulgente que son frère. Le jeune Noble change de sujet, discutant de l'Académie et des problèmes qu'il y rencontre. La carafe de sang artificiel est vide depuis longtemps lorsque Takuma prend finalement congé.

Kaname reste quelques instants, assis, perdu dans ses pensées. La visite de sa sœur complique son plan, mais rien de dramatique. _De toute façon, Zero est si réactif que je ne crains pas de précipiter un peu les choses_, se dit-il. Pourtant, il ne peut pas se libérer de ce sentiment d'inconfort lorsqu'il imagine Yuuki et Zero ensemble dans la même pièce alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des années. Pas après le rêve que le jeune homme avait fait. Il appelait le nom de sa sœur. Même après toutes ses années, même après sa trahison, il l'appelait encore. Pourquoi? Et, plus important, pourquoi lui-même en est-il irrité?


	13. Le réveil

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous (qui sont moins nombreux que les toutes)! Enfin le chapitre 12. J'ai eu beaucoup de reviews me demandant un peu plus d'action… à l'horizontal (HIHI)! Je tiens à vous dire… CA S'EN VIENT! HIHI Initialement j'étais supposée ne faire que 12 chapitres, mais on voit bien que j'en suis incapable. Je suis loin de la fin! Et je ne veux pas non plus rater l'histoire en mettant du sexe tout de suite alors que Zero n'est visiblement pas prêt. Ca ferait trop… 'garoché' n'est-ce pas? Alors, ne vous ****inquiétez pas… il va y en avoir! Je n'ai pas mis le rating M pour le sang! MOUHAHAHA De plus, je me rends compte que ce n'est vraiment pas aussi facile que ca en a l'air d'écrire un lemon (un vrai la). J'ai tendance à beaucoup 'vulgariser' (ma beta adorée me corrige énormément la dessus) et oublier les sentiments. Donc, ne perdez pas espoir! Ca va venir! (HIHI vous la comprenez? Esprits tordus!) Un chapitre pour vous contenter un peu! Le 13 est écrit et le 14 en cours! **

**PS : Je tiens aussi à vous remercier du nombre incroyable de reviews! J'en ai plus de 250! Je capote! :-D**

**Je pars en vacances une semaine, donc pas le temps d'écrire, mais encore moins le temps de vous oublier. J'ai un peu de misère sur le 14. Kaname et Zero font les difficiles… ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent! **

**Chapitre 12****- Le réveil**

Couché sur le lit, il observe une araignée reconstruire son piège qu'il vient de détruire. Les anneaux de chaines tintent les unes contre les autres lorsqu'il lève la main pour caresser délicatement un des fils de la toile. Si mince et pourtant si solide. Son regard se porte sur ses propres chaines et il se demande quand son araignée va dédaigner se présenter pour le retirer de la toile ou, il frissonne à cette idée, pour le dévorer.

Le choc de la nouvelle a fini par passer et il réalise qu'au fond, il n'est pas surpris. N'a-t-il pas toujours pensé que les vampires étaient des meurtriers de la pire espèce? Des menteurs, voleurs et traitres? Comment a-t-il pu penser en sauver une? Il s'était tellement concentré sur Kaname et ses agissements qu'il avait oublié ce que la femme était en réalité. Une Level E. Un être sanglant.

Il pousse un soupir et dépose son bras devant ses yeux, la chaine lui traversant le torse. Il a fait une erreur de débutant. Penser qu'un vampire devrait être sauvé. Ridicule. Même sa propre vie ne vaut plus rien, alors celle de la Level E... Il retient un sourire amer en se remémorant l'enseignement de son ancien maître et la correction qu'il aurait prise si Yagari-sensei l'avait vu ne serait-ce que _penser_ à aider un buveur de sang.

Ses pensées sont interrompues par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre. L'odeur si caractérielle de Kaname emplit aussitôt ses poumons. Il ne peut s'empêcher de garder sa respiration plus longtemps pour profiter de cette odeur enivrante. _Merde_. Comment se fait-il qu'il agisse de cette façon? Il n'est pas une jeune fille amoureuse, bon Dieu. Il retient un grognement et soulève légèrement le bras pour observer les moindres faits et gestes du Sang pur, le corps tendu. Il voit ce dernier se diriger d'un pas nonchalant vers la salle de bain et s'y enfermer, sans lui porter d'attention une seconde. Zero se retient de froncer les sourcils à cette constatation. Aussitôt que le noble disparait derrière la porte, Zero se relève à toute vitesse et attend la suite des évènements.

Le puissant vampire sort quelques minutes plus tard de la salle de bain, vêtu seulement d'un léger pantalon de coton. Malgré lui, Zero promène son regard sur le torse ferme et fin du Noble. La pâleur du grain de peau donne l'impression qu'il est une statue de marbre vivante et son regard se promène avec fascination sur les muscles qui roulent sous la peau. Puissance sans excès. Il est plus léopard que tigre. Fin et agile, sans la lourdeur des muscles surdéveloppés, mais tout aussi meurtrier. Toute à son exploration, il ne remarque qu'à la dernière seconde que Kaname s'installe sur le lit, sous les couvertures. Il détourne le regard, gêné de l'avoir admiré au point d'oublier tout le reste. Il fronce soudain les sourcils lorsqu'il réalise la situation: _Kaname _est _sous _les couvertures. Sa voix contient une note de menace à peine voilée alors qu'il demande:

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-N'est-ce pas évident? Même pour toi? Je me couche. Le soleil se lève.

Zero déteste son ton ironique, comme s'il s'adressait à un idiot. Il sait très bien qu'il se couche, mais ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il demandait. C'est les dents serrées qu'il rétorque.

-Oui mais c'est dans mon lit. Sors d'ici, connard!

-Non. J'ai eu la gentillesse de te céder ma chambre quelques temps, maintenant je veux la reprendre.

-N'importe quoi. Je dors ici depuis que j'y suis arrivé. Sors.

C'est alors que Zero semble prendre conscience des paroles de Kaname. Sa chambre?

-Ta chambre?

Kaname garde ses yeux fermés, comme s'il est sur le point de s'endormir et qu'il n'écoute la conversation qu'à moitié, et répond d'une voix neutre.

-Oui ma chambre, mon lit.

Zero, irrité de l'attitude un peu trop décontracté du puissant vampire, se retient de toutes ses forces pour ne pas l'attaquer. Il sait que malgré les apparences, Kaname reste en tout temps alerte et peut réagir à une vitesse foudroyante. Il se passe la main dans les cheveux, encore plus irrité d'être à ce point désappointé.

-Putain! Impossible. Pourquoi? Et les vêtements? Ils ne sont pas pour toi que je sache.

-Non. Bien sur que non. Ce sont les tiens. Les miens sont dans la garde-robe juste à coté. J'ai fait installer temporairement une commode dans la chambre pour que tu puisses te changer plus rapidement et avec les chaines, tu ne pouvais pas atteindre la garde-robe, mais tout ceci va éventuellement y retourner.

-Je ne dormirai pas dans cette chambre avec toi.

-À ton aise.

Sur ces mots, Kaname lui tourne le dos, indifférent comme toujours, et quelques minutes plus tard, Zero constate avec étonnement que son souffle est régulier et qu'il s'est endormi. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, Zero s'assoit sans bruit sur le sol, tentant d'être le plus discret possible.

Non, il ne pourrait pas dormir avec ce monstre dans sa chambre. Plutôt mourir ou pire, retourner dans sa cellule avec ce fou de directeur.

Il s'allonge le plus loin possible sur le sol, ses chaines ne lui permettant pas d'atteindre un fauteuil. La tête tournée face au lit, il surveille le moindre geste suspect.

XXX

Son iris bouge derrière ses paupières fermées, mais il ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux et quitter la sensation de bien-être de son demi-sommeil. Il y a cette source de chaleur qui enveloppe son dos, ses cuisses et qui entoure son torse, qu'il ne désire pas abandonner. Non, il est confortable, détendu comme il ne l'a jamais été auparavant. Toujours à moitié endormi, il sourit lorsqu'il sent quelques mèches de ses cheveux lui chatouiller la nuque alors qu'un souffle chaud les fait bouger, retenant avec peine un gloussement peu masculin. On dirait une petite souris qui lui joue dans les cheveux. Surement Yuuki. Elle a cette habitude de venir le rejoindre lorsqu'elle a fait un cauchemar.

Il tente de ramener sa cuisse vers lui et fronce des sourcils, les yeux toujours fermés, lorsque sa tentative échoue. Un poids inconnu bloque sa jambe, mais il est trop paresseux pour se poser plus de question et laisse tomber son mouvement pour retourner dans un état de demi-sommeil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Zero n'y tient plus. Sa jambe est maintenant complètement engourdie. Bon Dieu, elle est devenue vraiment lourde, sa petite sœur. Il lâche un grognement sourd et recommence une seconde fois de bouger sa jambe. Aussitôt qu'il se met en mouvement, il sent les bras qui lui encerclent le torse se resserrer. Il pousse un léger soupir d'ennui; ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Yuuki de le retenir au petit matin. Elle est plutôt du type à dormir si profondément avec lui que même un tremblement de terre ne la réveille pas.

C'est au même moment qu'il remarque quelque chose qui cloche. Ces cuisses, ces bras et ce corps sont beaucoup, beaucoup trop fermes pour être ceux de Yuuki. Pire, ce n'est pas un tissu qui lui touche la peau, mais bien une autre peau. Se pouvait-il qu'il…? Ses yeux s'ouvrent brusquement et sa bouche s'agrandit pour retenir un cri silencieux lorsqu'il réalise qui est dans le lit avec lui.

Comment s'était-il retrouvé allongé contre Kaname? Comment se fait-il qu'il soit torse nu? Il explore mentalement son corps, constatant avec soulagement qu'au moins il a gardé son caleçon et qu'aucune partie ne semble… différente. Il a beau fouillé dans sa mémoire, il n'a aucun souvenir de la nuit précédente.

Il tente de rester le plus détendu possible pour ne pas réveiller le puissant vampire, se concentrant sur sa respiration, mais malgré tout, son cœur bat à cent miles à l'heure. Avec une extrême lenteur et des gestes doux pour ne pas faire cliqueter ses chaines les unes contre les autres, il bouge avec précaution ses jambes pour s'éloigner du corps endormi près de lui. Mais aussitôt qu'il décolle la peau de son dos de celle de la poitrine nue de Kaname, ce dernier resserre inconsciemment son étreinte et bouge des hanches sensuellement.

_Bordel!_ Se dit-il.

Il ne veut pas réveiller le puissant vampire, car il ne sait pas comment celui-ci réagirait, mais de rester contre lui, impossible. Répugnant.

-Hmmm

Les bras qui l'entourent relâchent leur pression seulement pour laisser les mains glisser sur sa poitrine et son abdomen. Un autre bruit de gorge se fait entendre et Zero se raidit encore plus lorsqu'il sent le souffle s'approcher de sa nuque jusqu'à ce que les lèvres caressent sa peau. Sa réaction est immédiate.

Avant même que Kaname n'est pu ouvrir un œil, Zero se retrouve sur lui et lui encercle la gorge de sa chaine, maintenant une forte pression. Son souffle est rapide et son regard luit d'un éclat rageur.

-Tu vas me le payer, fils de pute. Qu'est-ce que tu t'imaginais? Que j'allais rester tout contre toi comme un amant? Pourquoi suis-je dans le lit?

Kaname ouvre les yeux, ennuyé, et soulève un sourcil avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, les canines luisantes dans la pénombre de la pièce, comme si c'était tout naturel pour lui d'être pris de la sorte. Il lui dit d'une voix encore endormie.

-Bon matin, petit cœur. Tu sais que ta position est plutôt indécente? À moins que ce ne soit volontaire de ta part et que tu n'essaies de me séduire.

Le visage de Zero s'enflamme de rage et d'embarras alors qu'il constate, qu'en effet, ses jambes sont écartelées de chaque coté des hanches du Noble et ses fesses frôlent dangereusement le membre qui durcit; la position n'est, en effet, pas des plus platonique.

-Tu devrais plutôt te préoccuper de ta position! Je pourrais t'arracher la tête aussi facilement que tu l'as fait avec la Level E.

-Oh! Tu crois?

Sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui arrive, Zero se retrouve à son tour le dos contre le matelas, les jambes toujours écartées entre celles de Kaname, les genoux légèrement remontés et ses propres chaines entourant sa gorge.

Kaname l'observe, se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Avec son regard luisant de rage indignée, ses joues et sa nuque rougis par l'embarras et ses lèvres parfaites pour embrasser, la tentation est si grande.

-Tu sais que tu es plus qu'attirant?

Sur ses mots, Kaname se penche et colle ses lèvres douces mais fermes contre celle du jeune vampire, l'obligeant à ouvrir la bouche pour passer sa langue entre ses dents et envahir sa cavité buccale. Ce dernier essaie de se débattre, mais les chaines lui tiennent les mains immobiles au dessus de la tête. Il tente d'enfoncer sa tête plus profondément dans l'oreiller pour s'éloigner, mais Kaname suit le mouvement, reportant un peu plus son poids vers l'avant et créant dans son geste plus que volontaire un frottement de bassin érotique.

Zero frissonne. A chaque inspiration, l'odeur de Kaname lui envahit les poumons, telle la fumée d'une drogue. Toxique. Le gout, l'odeur, la texture des lèvres de Kaname devient rapidement toxique pour Zero qui cesse peu à peu de se défendre et ne peut s'empêcher de répondre au baiser, le cœur battant fortement contre sa poitrine. Timidement, sa langue se met à bouger contre celle de Kaname. _Si bon_. Oui, il regrettera, mais pour le moment, il laisse ses sens prendre possession de son corps, tout comme il l'avait fait auparavant. Il ne se rend même pas compte que Kaname a relâché son emprise sur ses chaines pour lui caresser la paume de ses mains.

-Mmmm

Zero ouvre les yeux, paniqué. Est-ce bien lui qui avait laissé échapper un gémissement?

_Merde._

Il détourne brusquement la tête, séparant finalement leurs lèvres. Il entend le souffle irrégulier de Kaname avant de sentir sa langue glisser sur son lobe et sa voix rauque lui murmurer chaudement :

-Non, ne te retiens pas.

Des dents viennent lui mordiller tout le tour de l'oreille et continue son chemin sur la chair tendre du cou, le faisant frissonner de plus belle. Il doit s'y prendre à plusieurs fois pour murmurer faiblement :

-Non.

Même à son oreille, sa voix est tremblante et ne contient aucune conviction. Il aurait tout simplement pu dire qu'il voulait que ca continue, que l'effet aurait été le même. Kaname n'y porte pas attention, continuant sa descente, ses mains se promenant le long des flancs du jeune vampire. La gorge de celui-ci est à présent libre de toute contrainte métallique et produit des sons rauques à chaque fois que le Noble caresse un point particulièrement sensible.

-Ahhhh

Son dos s'arque vers le ciel lorsque la bouche de Kaname se referme sur son mamelon gauche, sa langue jouant et ses dents mordillant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement érigé.

_Oh Mon Dieu!_

Il tente en vain de retenir les gémissements qui traversent les lèvres, mais la torture délicieuse que lui prodigue le puissant vampire avec ses mains et sa bouche devient trop intense pour qu'il y arrive. Son sang bout dans ses veines, s'y promenant aussi rapidement qu'un train lancé à toute allure, avant de s'y concentrer dans son sexe, le rendant aussi dure que du roc.

_Encore. Oui encore_, semble crier tout son corps, sa tête ayant depuis longtemps abandonné la bataille.

Les mains de Kaname passent des côtes aux hanches, caressant son dos aussitôt que celui-ci se soulève du lit, courbé par le plaisir et le besoin d'être le plus près possible de cette bouche si sensuelle. Des ondes électriques le traversent partout sur le passage de ces mains, lui donnant la chair de poule alors que ses propres mains serrent et resserrent les draps pour s'empêcher de caresser l'homme au dessus de lui. Il veut bien se laisser un peu emporter, mais le prix serait trop cher payé s'il y participe.

Son souffle devient plus erratique lorsque la langue du puissant vampire taquine son nombril. Il ne se serait jamais cru aussi chatouilleux dans un endroit pareil, mais Kaname semble être capable faire ressortir tous ses petits points faibles avec une facilité déconcertante.

Il tente faiblement de se libérer de l'emprise séductrice de l'homme au dessus de lui, de se souvenir pourquoi il ne doit pas se laisser aller, mais son corps est envahi de trop de sensation et de plaisir. Il ouvre la bouche pour protester, toutefois le son se transforme en cri lorsqu'il sent la bouche de Kaname se refermer sur le bout de son membre.

-Naaaggghhh. Mer-erde!

Son poing couvre aussitôt sa bouche ouverte et ses dents s'enfoncent fortement dans la chair pour retenir d'autres cris au fur et à mesure que Kaname entame de lents va-et-vient, passant sa langue dans les moindres courbes de son membre érigé. Et c'est la plus délicieuse des tortures.

La température de son corps augmente rapidement, au point qu'il est pratiquement surpris qu'il ne se soit pas consumé encore. Le plaisir. Bon Dieu ce plaisir! Indescriptible. Cette cavité est si chaude et confortable, englobant son sexe, jouant avec ses sens comme un prodigue peut jouer avec les cordes de son violon. Il s'enfonce de plus en plus, incapable de retenir ses gémissements, incapable de retenir le mouvement de ses hanches. Ses mains empoignent la chevelure de Kaname pour maintenir la cadence alors qu'une petite goutte de sueur coule le long de son front.

_Bon Dieu! Il y est. Il y est! _

-AAAHHHHH

Sa tête s'arque vers l'arrière pour lâcher un dernier cri lorsque la semence envahit la bouche de Kaname. Son souffle reste pris dans sa gorge durant quelques instants sous la puissance de la libération. Tous ses muscles se relâchent en même temps au point que son corps semble liquéfié et son esprit engourdi, baignant dans un état de bien-être absolu. Il prend à peine conscience du départ de Kaname vers la salle de bain.

_Dieu que c'était bon!_

Il n'ose pas trop penser, se laissant plutôt bercer par le bruit de l'eau coulant dans la douche. Tout ca, les remords, la colère et la honte, sera pour plus tard. Pour l'instant, il veut pouvoir profiter de ces quelques minutes de détente si rares.

Malheureusement, Kaname sort trop rapidement de la douche à son gout et il s'ordonne d'ouvrir les yeux et s'assoit sur le matelas, ses pieds touchants le sol et la couverture lui couvrant les reins malgré le fait qu'il soit toujours vêtu. Il fixe les moindres gestes de Kaname, attendant l'inévitable pique que ce dernier va surement lancer.

À son grand étonnement, Kaname ne fait que poser le regard sur lui, les yeux fixant le vide. Sans un mot, il quitte la pièce, mais avant qu'il n'ait traversé le seuil de la porte, fait un petit geste discret de la main et Zero sent les anneaux entourant ses poignets s'ouvrir et glisser sur les draps.

-C'est tout? Le questionne-t-il alors que Kaname a déjà disparu de la pièce.

Il reste confus quelques instants, avant de passer sa main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Maintenant qu'il est complètement en contrôle de ses moyens, ses pensées l'assaillent. Comment avait-il pu s'abandonner à ce point? Le plaisir qu'il y avait pris… c'était une honte. Mais encore plus honteux est le fait qu'il sentait sa résistance de moins en moins puissante. Il devient comme un drogué, après une dose, il se dit qu'une deuxième n'est pas si pire et après… va-t-il y en avoir une troisième? Une quatrième? Que va-t-il se passer?

Kaname est séduisant. Il ne peut pas, n'avait jamais pu, se le cacher. Mais pas au point de tomber dans ses filets, n'est-ce pas?

Il se passe une dernière fois la main dans les cheveux avant de se lever et se diriger à son tour vers la salle de bain pour s'y laver.

XXX

Lorsqu'il y sort, une surprise l'attend. Les rideaux cachant le miroir sont ouverts et un uniforme noir comme la nuit est suspendu à une patère en plein milieu de la pièce. Il s'approche de l'habit, à la fois craintif et fasciné. Cet uniforme, il le reconnaitrait parmi des milliers de vêtements semblables. C'est le sien. Celui qu'il a porté durant toutes ces années. Son regard parcoure les moindres coutures, admire les boutons d'argent alors qu'il tend une main hésitant pour caresser le tissu.

Il ose à peine y croire.

Les souvenirs replacent l'image qu'il a face à lui, transformant la pièce en local plus familier encore. Il se revoit avec Yuuki, la première fois qu'ils ont porté cette tenue. Yuuki tenait absolument à ce que ce soit une surprise pour eux et avait insisté pour se changer dans sa chambre et lui dans la sienne. Il avait du patienter devant sa porte et secrètement, avait caressé la manche, trouvant le tissu si doux. Il n'avait pas tout de suite compris d'où provenait la qualité de leur uniforme, se contentant d'en profiter tout simplement. Lorsqu'elle était finalement sortie, elle avait ouvert la bouche sans dire un mot, avant de tendre la main pour lui serrer le bras, solennelle. Elle avait murmuré qu'elle ne voulait pas l'abimer et qu'il était magnifique. Elle avait levé un regard mouillé en disant : 'Tu as vieilli, Zero'.

Pour se défaire de cette ambiance trop sérieuse, il lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux en répliquant qu'elle resterait éternellement jeune. Il ne se doutait pas une seconde à quel point il avait raison.

Il se revoyait épingler sa petite pince d'argent sur la cravate, encore et encore. Il pouvait encore sentir le tissu se mouiller lorsqu'il devait le nettoyer du sang qu'il avait bu. Le sang de Yuuki.

L'odeur de lavande qu'elle utilisait à chaque lavage, malgré le fait qu'il la réprimandait à chaque fois. Il avait fini par s'y habituer et même par aimer.

Sa mémoire l'apporte dans un autre moment. La première fois que Kaname l'avait vu dans cet uniforme. Il sortait du bureau du Directeur Kaien alors que Zero finissait l'école et venait voir son père adoptif pour accepter le poste de gardien. Kaname s'était subitement arrêté sur le seuil et l'avait dévisagé de bas en haut, puis de haut en bas. Il se souvenait du malaise qu'il avait ressenti, une gêne étrange qu'il ne voulait pas analyser. Le regard de Kaname. Il y avait une flamme qu'il y voyait pour la première fois, une flamme qui l'avait curieusement réchauffé, lui amenant le rouge aux joues.

Mais pourquoi, de tous les souvenirs, celui-ci apparaissait-il? Secouant la tête pour chasser ces images et revenir au moment présent, il remarque une petite note d'épinglée sur la poche avant de son veston. Il la prend délicatement, faisant bien attention à ne pas abimer le fin tissu.


	14. Le Présent

**J'ai bu du Pepsi pour ce chapitre car j'étais vraiment fatiguée (ok, un Pepsi pour moi, ca me fait le même effet qu'une caisse de Redbull pour des gens ordinaires!). J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop bric à brac! Et la je ne suis pas fière de moi, j'ai l'impression que j'en écris de plus en plus. Par exemple, celui-ci était supposé se concentrer plus sur… une chose (que vous allez découvrir) et à 2000 mots, je me rends compte que j'en ai pas encore parlé! Mais je veux faire des chapitres de 3000 mots seulement. Mais ya tellement de mots qui sont facile à inclure pour donner plus de détails… arrggggg! **

**Et désolée pour le retard! J'ai eu un problème de qui dirait inspiration pour le 14! Mais il est fini, manque que les corrections! HIHI Et patience mes amies… vous allez avoir ce que vous souhaitez avoir! **

**Un gros merci à ma beta qui reste fabuleuse! Ses encouragements, sa discipline et sa correction me sont d'une aide inestimable. **

**Chapitre 13-Le présent**

_Dans deux heures. Sois prêt._

_ KK_

XXX

Kaname patiente calmement en surveillant les moindres faits et gestes de ses domestiques. Ceux-ci semblent nerveux sous l'attention quasi microscopique du puissant vampire, installant avec précaution chaque ustensile, plaçant minutieusement les bouquets de fleurs et nettoyant avec ferveur le moindre grain de poussière. Le tout pour satisfaire le maitre des lieux.

Et pourtant, Kaname a beau suivre le déroulement des évènements, son esprit se concentre plutôt sur l'homme qu'il a quitté il y a environ une demi-heure. À cette heure-ci, Zero ne doit pas encore avoir lu sa note, prenant le temps de profiter de sa douche. Il ferme son poing nerveusement, prenant une profonde et discrète inspiration pour chasser l'image de Zero, nu, les gouttes d'eau ruisselant sur son corps. Aucun de ses domestiques ne peut deviner quel chemin prennent ses pensées, car malgré son malaise, son visage reste neutre.

Il jette un dernier regard à l'ensemble de la pièce avant de se diriger vers le seul lieu où il sait que personne n'osera le déranger, son bureau. Avant de s'installer sur son fauteuil, il ouvre les rideaux sur une nuit sans lune et se sert une coupe de sang artificiel. Il bascule son fauteuil vers l'arrière, le regard dans le vague alors qu'il repense à ce qui s'est passé au réveil.

C'était lui qui avait profité du sommeil de Zero pour le transporter dans le lit. Il s'était réveillé et avait découvert Zero allongé sur le sol. Il n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation et avait laissé son pouvoir soulever le jeune homme, lui retirer la chemise et l'installer confortablement sous les couvertures. À son grand étonnement et pour son plus grand plaisir, Zero s'était aussitôt rapproché de lui, collant son dos contre son torse. Il avait tenté d'ignorer le sentiment étrange qui lui avait parcouru le corps et le cœur et en avait profité pour l'entourer de ses bras, s'endormant avec une facilité surprenante.

Il était parfaitement conscient lorsqu'il avait senti Zero bouger au réveil, mais, intrigué, il avait gardé les yeux fermés. Au moment où Zero avait réalisé dans quelle situation il était et n'avait pu s'empêcher de le taquiner un peu. Ses mains s'étaient baladées contre ce torse ferme et malgré lui, il avait fini par se laisser embarquer dans son propre jeu.

Son but initial s'était brusquement transformé en désir quasi incontrôlable et il était allé beaucoup plus loin qu'il en avait eu l'intention au départ. Les gémissements, la façon dont Zero réagissait au moindre passage de ses mains, sa langue, sur son corps avait réussi à lui faire perdre la tête et vouloir plus… toujours plus. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait réussi à se retenir, c'est qu'il savait que, s'il continuait, le peu de chemin parcouru pour rendre son animal de plus en plus docile serait perdu. Il avait du se concentrer comme jamais auparavant et aussitôt que Zero s'était libéré, il s'était… _enfui_… dans la salle de bain pour ne pas perdre la tête. Hâtivement, il s'était installé sous le jet glacial de la douche, mais rien n'avait pu éteindre le feu avec lequel il avait joué.

Son ouïe surdéveloppé avait capté la question de Zero et encore maintenant, il n'est pas sûr d'en comprendre la signification. À quoi s'attendait Zero? Un baiser d'adieu? Une réplique sarcastique?

Une chose est sure, le jeune homme ne s'attend pas à ce qu'il prépare. Un sourire discret passe sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il pense au jeu qu'il prépare.

XXX

Zero ne peut détacher son regard de son reflet. Il a l'impression de revenir 10 ans en arrière, d'être encore un étudiant un peu rebelle. Il ne lui manque que le poids familier de son Bloody Rose. Son Bloody Rose. Qu'est-il devenu? Il était déjà assez célèbre comme arme parmi les Hunters, unique. Qui en a hérité? Il passe une main sur sa veste, à l'endroit où son fidèle compagnon devrait se trouver avec nostalgie. Secouant la tête, il essaie de penser à autre chose. Il ne sert à rien de s'attarder à ce type de souvenirs.

Tout lui va encore à la perfection. Il réajuste sa cravate pour la centième fois, la lissant du plat de la main. Il remarque que ses cheveux lui touchent à présent les épaules. Ils ont du pousser depuis sa dernière coupe lorsqu'il était plus animal qu'humain. Quelques brides de souvenirs lui traversent l'esprit. Il a l'impression d'être encore immobilisé par le pouvoir de Kaname tandis que celui-ci lui raccourcit les cheveux rendus longs par des mois de négligence et un frisson froid lui traverse le corps au rappel de cette époque. Va-t-il un jour réussir à y penser sans avoir la gorge sèche?

Il penche légèrement la tête vers la droite, dévoilant son tatouage. Deux petites cicatrices rondes invisibles à l'œil nu, se cachent derrière les lignes qui composent sa rose. Un autre souvenir douloureux qu'il vaut mieux garder enfoui.

En se regardant dans le miroir, il laisse son instinct de vampire prendre le dessus, observant le changement de ses iris, l'allongement de ses canines et reprend le contrôle quelques secondes plus tard. Il recommence quelques fois, constatant à quel point il lui est plus facile maintenant de se dominer et trouvant étrange le changement aussi radical de l'acuité de ses sens lorsqu'il utilise ses capacités vampiriques. Ses yeux se teintent d'écarlate dans la douce clarté de la chambre et il peut à présent voir le moindre détail de sa peau, la moindre ligne de son tatouage. Il voit avec précision tous les crochets des rideaux et les moindres recoins sombres de la pièce lui sont aussi clairs qu'en plein jour. Son odorat capte les effervescences de la viande porcine qui cuit à feu lent, le doux parfum du sang qui coule d'une entaille d'une soubrette et à son ouïe capte, entre autre, le bruit d'un papillon pris dans les toiles d'une araignée dans le coin de la chambre et et le grésillement de la graisse sous la chaleur du four. Il sent contre sa peau la douceur du tissu de son uniforme et comprend maintenant pourquoi, à l'époque, Kaname avait financé la fabrication. Un tissu plus rugueux serait devenu inconfortable à la longue et ce matériel était incroyable.

Ses iris reviennent couleur améthyste et toute sa sensibilité diminue. Pas aussi pauvre que celle des humains, mais moins puissante que lorsqu'il suscite son pouvoir. Il ferme les yeux pour savourer ce moment de fausse paix. Que va-t-il se passer à présent?

Il sursaute lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, découvrant dans le reflet du miroir la silhouette blanche du Noble vampire. Il ne l'a ni entendu, ni senti arriver. Comment? Cela signifie-t-il que toutes les fois où il a ressenti la présence du vampire, c'était parce que celui-ci le voulait bien ou tout simplement de la chance? Non. Avec Kaname, rien n'est de la chance. Avec Kaname, tout est calculé. Peut-être était-il si concentré sur lui-même qu'il n'avait rien perçu? C'est sans doute la conclusion la plus plausible.

Le puissant vampire ne détache pas son regard du sien une seconde et pourtant, il a l'impression qu'il se fait détailler des pieds à la tête. Il sent son corps se réchauffer sous l'intensité du regard et cette fois-ci, le frisson qui parcourt l'échine et qui lui rend la gorge sèche n'a rien de glacial. Le regard de Kaname le brûle lorsqu'il se pose sur ses lèvres, que le Hunter humidifie inconsciemment.

-Bonjour.

Mais où est passé toute son énergie? Toute sa hargne? Cette voix chaude et basse, pourquoi l'envoute-t-elle à présent? Il doit constamment chasser les images de son réveil pour rester concentré. Il cache son trouble derrière un froncement de sourcil prononcé et une position alerte.

-Que mijotes-tu encore?

Sa voix n'est qu'un souffle dans lequel on peut entendre toute sa méfiance. Kaname laisse promener son regard sur ce dernier avant de répondre, admirant le résultat incroyable de la coupe de l'uniforme sur le corps athlétique du jeune homme. L'ensemble moule là ou il le faut -le torse, les hanches et les cuisses- et laisse juste assez de zones d'ombres pour l'imagination. Quoiqu'à présent, Kaname puisse oublier l'imaginaire, ayant déjà gouté à tout ce qui est réel. Il sait que derrière ce tissu noir se cache une peau douce, un ventre ferme et des cuisses puissantes et longues. Il sait que la pointe de la hanche peut faire perdre la tête à son précieux animal lorsqu'elle est mordillée ou que son coté droite est plus chatouilleux que le gauche. Oui, il a passé le stade de l'imagination pour celui de la tentation de plus en plus forte. Il a découvert une partie de ce que ce corps peut offrir et compte bien continuer son exploration. Mais pas maintenant. Non, pour l'instant, il doit nourrir son esclave… et jouer un peu.

-Un repas. J'adore faire comme les humains de temps en temps et manger en bonne compagnie.

Son expression moqueuse inquiète Zero. Kaname est habituellement si inexpressif, que compte-t-il faire pour se permettre une telle liberté?

-Alors, mange en compagnie d'humains. Tu m'as complètement coupé l'appétit.

Kaname s'approche de Zero à pas lent, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du dos du jeune homme qui est toujours face au miroir. Celui-ci se raidit, mais s'interdit tout mouvement pour ne pas laisser croire au Noble qu'il a une quelconque emprise sur lui. Il sent le souffle de Kaname contre sa nuque et doit serrer les poings pour ne pas basculer sa tête vers l'avant, lui offrant ainsi un accès plus visible. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend? Depuis quand a-t-il autant de difficultés à contrôler son corps et ses réactions? Comment se fait-il que ses jambes tremblent d'anticipation?

-C'est faux. Et tu le sais.

Leur regard se croise une nouvelle fois dans le miroir et aucun d'eux ne cède jusqu'à ce que Zero voie la main de Kaname s'approcher tranquillement de son épaule. À une vitesse surhumaine, il fait volte-face et repousse la main d'une tape sèche. La réaction qu'avait suscitée ce mouvement dans son corps est trop bouleversante pour qu'il l'accepte. Il avait _voulu_ que cette main se pose sur lui.

Putain!

_Il faut que ca cesse et tout de suite_, se dit-il.

-Ne me touche pas, sale vampire.

Face au ton venimeux et au geste brusque, le visage de Kaname perd toute expression et devient aussi froid et dur que le marbre.

-Tu m'appartiens.

-Non. Je n'appartiens à personne.

-Tu n'as même pas idée à quel point tu me dois tout. Je suis ton maitre.

- T'es sourd ou quoi? Quand je dis non, c'est NON.

-Ta parole ne vaut rien ici. Tu es à moi. Seulement moi.

La voix sèche de Kaname claque dans la pièce avant qu'il ne l'empoigne solidement par le col et ne rapproche son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Le son n'est qu'un murmure et pourtant, Zero sent toute la menace voilée du message.

- Fais bien attention, je pourrais vraiment m'énerver.

Il le relâche d'un mouvement brusque, assez pour déstabiliser un instant le jeune vampire, avant de se retourner pour sortir de la pièce. Zero hésite à attaquer le sang-Pur pour l'offense jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un léger soupir.

-Je n'étais pas venu pour me chamailler, mais bien pour t'inviter... galamment. Alors soit tu viens de ton plein gré, soit…

Kaname laisse la sentence suspendue, sachant très bien que Zero va comprendre la conséquence de son choix. Ce dernier lâche un sifflement méprisant avant de lui emboîter le pas, visiblement à contrecœur. Encore et toujours la menace.

XXX

Une fois arrivé à la salle à manger, il ne peut s'empêcher de rester surpris de la réception, même s'il n'en laisse rien paraitre. Un domestique tire sa chaise avant de l'inviter à s'installer confortablement. Un autre fait de même avec le Prince tandis qu'un troisième commence déjà à leur verser de l'eau mélangé au Blood Tablets dans une coupe. Zero examine les humains le servir, regardant son verre s'emplir de liquide cramoisi avec dédain, se souvenant de l'horrible gout et de ses réactions et se promettant de ne pas y toucher, ne serait-ce qu'avec le bout de ses doigts. Il sait très bien que Kaname est habitué à ce type de réception, mais lui a plutôt été élevé dans un endroit familial, avec Yuuki et Kaien. Ils mangeaient leur repas dans la même pièce que la cuisine, sur une petite table ronde en racontant leurs aventures de la journée. Il a déjà assisté à des réceptions grandioses avec des tas de personne dont il ne connaissait ni le nom, ni la raison de leur présence, et, pour tout dire, dont il se foutait royalement. Mais un souper aussi _intime_, jamais. S'il avait été un spectateur, il aurait presque cru à un dîner romantique. Presque. La tension entre les deux acteurs rendant la chose improbable.

-Messieurs. Nous avons une salade printanière comme entrée, un Mignon de Porc Riopelle comme repas principal accompagné d'un délicieux potager Fine Herbe et nous finissons par un délicieux Soufflé de Framboises Sauvages. Êtes-vous prêts à commencer?

Kaname ne détache pas un instant son regard de Zero lorsqu'il répond par l'affirmative. Une fois le majordome parti, il prend une gorgée de son sang artificiel avant d'entamer une conversation.

-Alors, Zero, que pense-tu des efforts de mes humbles domestiques?

-Ils sont payés pour te servir, leurs efforts doivent être grandement récompensés.

Il fait une pause et regarde le bouquet de fleurs avant de continuer d'un ton méfiant.

-Pourquoi cette mascarade?

Kaname balaie la pièce du regard, une expression faussement songeuse au visage.

-Si je te dis que j'ai quelque chose que je tiens à t'offrir, que vas-tu faire?

Zero laisse échapper un rire désabusé et répond :

-Je vais surtout me demander ce que cache ce cadeau. Je sais très bien que tu n'as jamais donné sans rien attendre en retour. Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Kaname attend que les deux valets aient servi leur entrée toute en prenant une autre gorgée de sa coupe. Il observe Zero picorer dans son assiette et prendre une bouchée. Ce dernier ferme les yeux pour apprécier le gout fabuleux de la vraie nourriture. Dix ans qu'il n'avait pas savouré un repas autre que le sang qui le maintenait en vie. Il a beau être dépendant de cette source de vie et réagir comme un drogué qui s'injecte sa dose, la saveur si différente et vivante de la nourriture lui manque.

-Tu verras.

Zero profite du moment où Kaname prend quelques bouchées pour l'étudier subtilement. Le blanc immaculé de son uniforme fait toujours autant ressortir le brun auburn de ses chevaux et de ses yeux captivants. Avec son teint blafard et la blancheur du costume, toute autre personne aurait semblé malade, mais dans le cas de Kaname, c'est tout le contraire. Il est l'image parfaite d'un Prince Charmant… et puissant. La courbe droite de son nez, ses lèvres fermes sans être minces et son menton volontaire, Zero comprend pourquoi tous tombent sous son charme et obéissent à ses moindres requêtes. S'il est honnête vis-à-vis lui-même, il sait qu'il a parfois de la difficulté à résister. De plus en plus souvent même. Son regard se pose sur les mains fines, et pourtant nullement féminines, de l'homme face à lui et les revoit parcourir son corps. Son cœur s'accélère au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques heures à peine.

-Satisfait?

-P-pardon?

Kaname se retourne pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Satisfait de ton observation?

Aussitôt, Zero détourne les yeux, à la fois gêné de s'être fait surprendre et méprisant de l'enthousiasme discrète et hautaine du puissant vampire.

-Pfff… je demandais juste ce que les gens trouvent d'attirant chez un tyran comme toi.

Le coin de la bouche du Noble se soulève légèrement en un sourire moqueur.

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas tyran pour tout le monde. Au contraire, j'ai plus que souvent reçu des compliments de jeunes gens assez bien de leur personne.

-J'ai beaucoup de mal à le croire.

Kaname se penche tranquillement vers Zero, une lueur séductrice illuminant son œil.

-Tu sais, tu as les yeux les plus magnifiques qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

Zero sent son souffle se couper sous le soudain changement d'attitude de son ennemi et sous l'intensité de son regard. Le compliment a été si inattendu. Il cherche le mensonge ou la manipulation dans les yeux du Noble, mais n'y découvre que la vérité et une émotion qu'il n'ose pas analyser.

Heureusement, un serviteur interrompt l'atmosphère en venant leur servir le repas principal. Zero détourne aussitôt les yeux pour les porter sur son assiette, la tête penchée vers l'avant pour que Kaname ne puisse pas voir le rouge qui lui monte aux joues.

Lui aussi a déjà reçu une plénitude de compliments, souvent de ses conquêtes, de jeunes filles à peine arrivées à l'académie et même quelques fois par des jeunes hommes intéressés. Mais aucun n'a semblé aussi sincère que celui-ci. En vérité, aucun ne lui a fait retourner l'estomac comme celui-ci.

Zero lève les yeux, se disant que c'est peut-être le moment de prendre certaines nouvelles et de prendre un terrain moins dangereux pour lui.

-As-tu eu des nouvelles de Yuuki?

-Non.

La réponse de Kaname est sec, plus qu'il ne l'a voulu. Pourquoi ce sujet lui est-il toujours aussi pénible avec Zero? Ce repas est supposé alléger la tension, pas l'augmenter. Il se racle la gorge en remarquant l'expression narquoise de Zero avant d'essayer de reprendre sa bévue.

-Elle est très occupée et moi de même. Nous nous donnons peu de nouvelles.

-Ouais. J'imagine.

Tout dans l'expression de Zero démontre son désarroi et sa dérision. Bien sur, Kaname ne lui donnerait pas d'informations utiles.

Se rendant compte que s'il continue sur ce sujet la conversation pourrait aisément dégénérer, Kaname entame une autre discussion.

-Alors, que penses-tu de tes vêtements? Ca te rappelle des souvenirs?

-Oui. Certains bons, d'autres bien moins. Ceux dont tu fais partie. Je n'aurais jamais cru me revoir vêtu de cet uniforme. J'ai l'impression que rien n'a changé et pourtant, ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais plutôt une constatation désabusée.

_L'atmosphère est plus joviale dans un cimetière_, se dit Zero. Il sait que c'est en grande partie sa faute, mais il n'est pas question pour lui de faire confiance au puissant vampire seulement parce que celui-ci l'a invité à diner.

-Cela fait combien de temps que tu ne t'es pas nourri convenablement?

Le jeune homme comprend tout de suite le sens de la question et relève le menton dans un geste de défi manifeste.

-Tu devrais le savoir. Tu es ma source de nourriture.

-Donc… 2 semaines. Tu résistance est de plus en plus grande. Tu ne semble même pas être en… manque.

Kaname est aussi surpris de cette constatation que Zero, l'ayant découvert en observant le jeune homme attentivement. Ce dernier n'avait pas encore les mains hésitantes, le regard traqué. _Se pourrait-il qu'il se nourrisse autrement?_ Non. Il l'aurait su. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il l'aurait tout de suite senti sur Zero, le parfum de sang et du chasseur.

Celui-ci se raidit au ton ironique qu'emploie le Noble lorsqu'il fait référence à son état. Il ouvre la bouche pour lancer une réplique acerbe, mais est coupé par Kaname.

-Il faut célébrer l'évènement. Voici ton présent.

Kaname passe une main dans sa veste pour y chercher une petite boite de velours rouge sang, fermée par un ruban noir. Il le dépose délicatement sur la table, entre eux, le nœud face à Zero.

**Note : J'ai besoin de votre avis. J'ai écrit quelques histoires sur Bleach. (Oui oui… je trahis Kaname et Zero) (Et oui oui … c'est la cause de mon manque d'inspiration, si je ne suis pas sur Le Maitre, je suis sur les autres histoires.) Elles sont toutes des AU, OOC (Alternative Universe, Out Of Caracters). Est-ce que vous êtes intéressées à les lire? **


	15. Bouleversement

**Chapitre tant attendu! Mon commentaire à la fin! **

**Chapitre 14- Bouleversement**

Zero observe le présent avec méfiance. Que peut bien contenir une aussi petite boite? Habituellement, c'est une boite à bijou, mais pourquoi Kaname lui offrirait-il ce type de cadeau? Il soupire en se disant que, de toute façon, il n'en découvrira la signification qu'en l'ouvrant.

Lentement et à contre cœur, il tend la main vers la petite boite et l'amène vers lui. D'un geste délicat et méfiant, il défait le nœud et ouvre la boite.

Une expression ébahie se forme sur son visage alors qu'il fixe le présent. S'il s'était attendu à _ça_.

Cinq petits anneaux sont déposés sur un carré de soie noir. Deux parfaitement rondes, mais les trois autres ayant un crochet pointu et courbé comme une épine de rose près de la fermeture.

Il oublie tout ce qui l'entoure, son cœur se tord alors que ses yeux ne peuvent se détacher de ces précieux bijoux d'argent. L'uniforme et maintenant… ça! Bon Dieu. Pourquoi?

Les doigts tremblants, il ose à peine frôler les anneaux. Ses boucles d'oreille.

-Les trous dans tes oreilles n'ont pas du se refermer comme ce qu'aurait fait ceux d'un être humain normal. Tu peux les remettre immédiatement.

Zero sursaute et relève un regard étonné au son de la voix, ayant complètement oublié la présence du Noble. Il reporte aussitôt son attention sur les anneaux, n'en croyant pas encore l'existence. Elles représentent son passé, les changements importants de sa vie, autant que son tatouage. Les deux rondes, c'était pour lui et son frère jumeau. Lorsqu'il l'avait cru mort et que lui-même était condamné. Les trois autres avaient été un présent de son père adoptif alors qu'il avait vaincu une crise. Ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il était supposé lui donner à Noël, mais qu'il voulait que leur signification soit plus profonde que celle d'un simple cadeau. Cross lui avait dit : « Un anneau pour chaque personne qui t'est chère et qui veut que tu restes courageux. Moi, Yuuki et Yagari. »

-Pourquoi?

Le mot sort dans un souffle, imperceptible par une oreille humaine, mais clair comme de l'eau de roche pour Kaname qui n'a perdu aucun des expressions de Zero. Un mélange de douleur, de nostalgie et de joie. De souvenirs. Kaname s'est toujours douté que ces anneaux avaient une signification particulière. Quand ils étaient encore à l'Academie, Zero ne s'en séparait jamais – il avait d'ailleurs du mal à s'imaginer le jeune hunter sans eux- , mais cela l'a toujours intrigué. Un mystère à découvrir. Peut-être à utiliser. Il essaie d'oublier l'étau qui lui serre le cœur face à la souffrance visible du jeune vampire et de se convaincre que tout ce qu'il recherche c'est la docilité de son animal.

-Elles semblent avoir une valeur particulière à tes yeux.

Zero lève un regard plus brillant que d'habitude vers Kaname, lui permettant de se perdre dans ses yeux couleur améthyste durant quelques fractions de seconde. L'émotion est toujours présente malgré son impassibilité, et il s'oblige à briser le contact avant de prendre son contrôle et de faire preuve de tendresse à l'égard de l'homme aux yeux perdus face à lui. Le puissant vampire qui se racle la gorge discrètement a un geste de la main en forme d'invitation.

-Mets-les.

Avec des gestes d'automate, Zero lève chaque anneau à ses oreilles, les refermant sur son lobe les unes après les autres et ce, sans baisser un instant son regard. Il ouvre la bouche plusieurs fois, ne sachant pas quoi dire, ni quoi en penser. Qu'attend Kaname en retour?

-Tu viens?

Zero fronce des sourcils avant de répondre.

-Où?

Kaname se lève avec grâce et Zero admire malgré lui le reflet des flammes sur la peau de son compagnon.

_Attendez…compagnon? _Depuis quand pense-t-il au puissant vampire en tant que compagnon?

Un frisson d'horreur lui parcourt le corps à cette constatation. Kaname n'est PAS un compagnon, il est l'ennemi. L'être à haïr. L'homme qui a fait de lui le monstre qu'il est aujourd'hui en le manipulant, jouant avec sa vie comme s'il n'était qu'un simple pion sur les jeux d'échec qu'il aime tant.

-Non. Je ne te suivrai pas.

Kaname a suivi le changement brutal d'expression de Zero, passant de l'étonnement de la surprise à une méfiance mêlée d'horreur. Il se demande ce que le jeune vampire a bien pu penser pour passer aussi rapidement d'un état d'esprit à l'autre.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Zero?

Kaname contourne la table pour s'approcher du jeune vampire et serre silencieusement les mâchoires en remarquant le mouvement de recul de ce dernier. Il fait un signe discret de la tête aux domestiques, leur ordonnant clairement de quitter la pièce et de ne pas revenir les déranger. Sans se préoccuper d'être certain qu'ils ont compris le message, son attention se reporte sur le jeune homme maintenant debout face à lui, le corps tendu.

-Zero, réponds.

Le ton a beau être doux, les mots n'en reste pas moins un ordre.

-Tu ne seras jamais mon ami, ni quoique ce soit d'autre que mon ennemi et l'homme que je hais le plus sur cette terre.

Un fond de panique est couvert par le ton agressif. Kaname devine tout de suite ce qui s'est passé. Il connaît assez le jeune homme pour savoir que celui-ci a du penser à lui en des termes élogieux et que ça l'a bouleversé.

_Dommage qu'il n'ait pas bu récemment, j'aurais eu plus de facilité à le manipuler grâce à ses pensées_, se dit-il. _Mais on peut toujours corriger la chose. _

-Mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'être mon ami.

Kaname contourne la chaise et s'arrête face à un Zero qui serre les poings, les muscles raides et l'œil enflammé.

-Tu en es venu seul à cette conclusion, n'est-ce pas, Zero?

Il voit Zero déglutir au son bas de sa voix et à sa question. Il retient avec peine un petit sourire victorieux lorsque le jeune vampire baisse un instant son regard pour fixer ses lèvres et retenir son souffle. Gardant son expression le plus neutre possible, il s'approche tranquillement du jeune vampire, sachant parfaitement bien comment il va amener l'homme qui lui fait face à se soumettre à lui.

-Dis, Zero. Comment vas-tu me remercier?

Moquerie et dédain se mêlent dans sa voix. Il veut voir cette flamme brûler dans les yeux du jeune vampire, désir et haine, il veut sentir sa peau se réchauffer contre la sienne. Ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout. De. Suite.

-Je n'ai pas à te remercier. Je-

Kaname n'écoute pas le reste de la réplique hargneuse. D'un geste rapide, il passe son bras autour des hanches de Zero et l'attire à lui, frissonnant au contact de ce corps ferme et dur contre le sien. N'osant pas s'attarder sur l'étrangeté de sa réaction, il se penche aussitôt pour coller ses lèvres contre celle du jeune vampire, savourant l'exquise douceur. Il sent le jeune homme se raidir, les lèvres complètement fermées en une ligne mince, mais n'abandonne pas. Il sent –sait- que Zero va finir par répondre. Il bouge ses lèvres doucement, passant sa langue sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis pour l'inciter à se détendre et à lui permettre l'accès.

Zero finit par abandonner la bataille, chaque parcelle de sa peau réagissant de plus en plus fortement à la proximité de Kaname. Il a beau savoir qu'il ne devrait pas, son corps et sa tête ne semblent pas s'entendre sur ce point. D'elle-même, sa bouche s'ouvre pour laisser entrer la langue de Kaname et il lui semble qu'un liquide brulant lui parcourt les veines lorsque sa propre langue rencontre celle du puissant vampire.

Un grondement victorieux roule dans la gorge de Kaname lorsqu'il sent Zero se détendre et mieux, participer au baiser. Depuis qu'il l'avait revu avec son uniforme qu'il se retenait de l'embrasser. De redécouvrir la passion que cachait le jeune homme. Il resserre encore sa prise, leurs corps s'emboîtant parfaitement, tels les pièces d'un puzzle, et de son autre main, il va caresser les cheveux si soyeux de son partenaire, descendant et remontant sur la nuque, le basculant un peu plus vers l'arrière. Ce geste lui donne plus d'accès à sa gorge et il s'empresse de quitter la cavité humide de Zero pour s'attaquer à cette zone si sensible, sachant que le jeune homme deviendrait plus réceptif à ce contact. Le pouls de Zero s'emballe sous la caresse et son propre pouls y répond systématiquement. Il mordille la peau délicate entre ses dents et rapidement, en veut plus.

_Il veut du sang._

À cette pensée, ses canines s'allongent et ses sens s'affûtent. Il sent sa bouche saliver à la pensée de la future gorgée de sang, ce sang si bon.

Zero laisse échapper un petit gémissement lorsque sa chair est transpercée par les dents acérées du puissant vampire. Ses genoux cèdent sous lui et tout son poids est soutenu par le bras de Kaname qui ne semble même pas le remarquer.

-Ahh

Sa douleur habituelle est accompagnée par quelque chose de nouveau. Du plaisir. Sentir les lèvres de Kaname fermé contre sa peau, sa langue ramasser quelques gouttes qui tentent de s'échapper et sa bouche qui aspire son sang avec avidité lui donnent le vertige. Il a l'impression de ne plus exister, que seules les parties de son corps qui sont en contact avec ceux du Noble lui prouvent qu'il est toujours de ce monde. Elles brulent, se contractent et frissonnent, en demandant toujours plus.

Ses mains agrippent avec force le dos de la veste de son partenaire et sa bouche s'ouvre pour laisser échapper un autre gémissement. Depuis est-il devenu aussi docile? Aussi sensible au toucher de Kaname?

Kaname finit par relever la tête et planter son regard sauvage, écarlate et empli de désir, dans celui de Zero. Lentement, toujours en soutenant Zero de son bras, il porte le poignet de son autre main à sa bouche et y mord. Aussitôt, le sang coule le long de la plaie et tache la manche de sa chemise. Zero passe sa langue sur les lèvres, anticipant le goût exquis de ce puissant liquide écarlate et le bien-être qui va suivre. Il est incapable de détacher les yeux de ce sang, ses narines palpitantes lorsque l'odeur si forte y parvient. Ses canines s'allongent, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Kaname lui ordonne.

-Supplie-moi.

Avec effort, il arrache son regard de la blessure et le plonge dans celui de Kaname. Supplier? Non. NON. Hors de question de supplier.

Et pourtant, l'odeur est si exquise. Il peut pratiquement en sentir le gout sur sa langue et le long de sa gorge.

Non. _Jamais_.

Mais la langue de Kaname passe sur le lobe de son oreille et sa voix, chaude et sensuelle, résonne à son oreille, plus envoûtante que le chant d'une sirène.

-Supplie-moi. Et tu auras ce que tu désires tant...

-Je. Donne-moi du sang.

Il ferme les yeux, prenant une grande respiration et s'enveloppant dans l'odeur divine du liquide écarlate. Il se perd dans son désir de sang, pour parvenir à articuler la phrase suivante sans que sa fierté ne lui fasse ravaler les mots.

-Je t'en … prie.

Kaname apporte aussitôt son poignet à la bouche de Zero qui n'hésite pas une seconde à y enfoncer les dents. Un gémissement lui échappe des lèvres lorsqu'il boit le sang, gorgée après gorgée.

Kaname finit par retirer son poignet et refermer sa bouche sur sa plaie, le regard de Zero suivant les moindres de ses gestes. Lorsqu'il relève la tête, une petite goutte de sang descend sur ses lèvres et sans attendre, Zero se penche vers l'avant et passe sa langue pour la cueillir. Le puissant vampire en profite et se tourne pour capturer les lèvres offertes avec les siennes.

-Suis-moi.

Hypnotisé, Zero s'exécute et se retrouve dans la chambre, dos au lit, alors que Kaname passe ses mains à l'intérieur de sa chemise ouverte et lui embrasse le cou. Zero penche la tête vers l'arrière, offrant plus d'espace au puissant vampire, et laisse échapper un grognement profond. Si bon. _Si doux_. Les mains de Kaname qui vont et viennent sur son corps le font frissonner et cette bouche.

_Bon Dieu, cette bouche_.

Zero a parfaitement conscience que ce qu'il fait est mal, qu'il ne devrait pas se laisser aussi facilement embobiner. Il sait qu'ils ne s'arrêteront pas là, que Kaname va l'entraîner encore plus loin...et que ça ne sera, au final, qu'un moyen de pression supplémentaire pour le Sang-Pur. Il le sait et, malgré tout, se laisse aller. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il laisse tout de coté, n'écoutant que son corps qui en demande encore et toujours plus.

N'a-t-il pas toujours écouté son instinct? Alors pourquoi écouterait-il sa tête qui lui dit que ce n'est pas bien, alors que son instinct, animal peut-être, lui commande de continuer? D'explorer?

Il oublie tout. Tout sauf les mains de Kaname, sa bouche et son propre corps qui bouillonne et frissonne.

Hésitantes, ses propres mains vont agrippent la veste du puissant vampire avant de relâcher leur pression et d'aller caresser ce torse si ferme par-dessus la chemise.

Il sent le souffle de Kaname s'accélérer dans son oreille et frisonne de plus belle lorsque les mains de Kaname se font plus agressives, plus présentes. Le puissant vampire fait un pas vers l'avant, l'obligeant de faire un pas vers l'arrière. Ils continuent jusqu'à ce que Zero bute contre le bord du matelas et qu'il tombe sur la douce couverture.

Son cœur se serre un instant lorsqu'il voit Kaname se pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser, la panique envahissant son être. Que fait-il?

Cependant, tout s'efface au moment ou ses lèvres rencontrent celle du Noble. Une main caresse doucement l'extérieur de sa cuisse et remonte lentement pour passer sous la chemise et s'installer confortablement sur l'os de sa hanche, le pouce traçant de petit cercle.

Durant tout ce temps, pas une seule fois la bouche de Kaname n'a abandonné la sienne, ses lèvres caressant, les dents mordillant et sa langue dansant à tour de rôle. Ses mains vont se refermer sur le dos du puissant vampire alors que des petits chocs électriques lui parcourent le corps et que son sang s'échauffe. Il ne veut pas penser à la suite, ne veut pas aller plus loin que ce qu'il ressent en ce moment. Du plaisir. De la chaleur. Du _désir_. Son membre est tendu contre le tissu, n'attendant que d'être libéré. Il retient son souffle lorsqu'il sent celui de Kaname se frotter contre le sien à travers leur vêtement, doucement, délicatement, comme s'il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Mais l'effrayer de quoi? L'esprit de Zero était trop pris dans le tourbillon de sensation pour que son cerveau puisse fonctionner.

Zero ne peut retenir un gémissement de déception alors que les lèvres de Kaname se détachent des siennes. Il se sent abandonner durant quelques secondes avant que son corps soit pris de tremblant incontrôlable tandis que le Noble mordille l'intérieur de sa nuque et le lobe de son oreille.

-NAhh

Les mains qui parcourent son corps réussirent, sans qu'il ne sache comment, à lui retirer son haut, le laissant torse nu et donnant libre accès à cette bouche si exigeante.

Cette bouche qui entame une lente descente, s'attardant sur la clavicule pour la mordiller doucement, la marquer, et finissant sa course sur la boule de chair érigée. Une langue traverse les lèvres et en fait le tour, lui arrachant un petit cri tandis qu'un frisson brûlant remonte le long de son dos.

Pendant ce temps, les mains de Kaname continuent de se promener avant de s'immobiliser à la ceinture et de la détacher subtilement, suivi rapidement du pantalon. Mais Zero n'a conscience que de la boule de chaleur dans ses entrailles, des langues de feu qui se courent dans et sur son corps, de son désir désespérément pressé contre son pantalon.

Doucement, Kaname fait glisser l'offensante pièce de tissu le long des hanches de Zero jusqu'à mi-cuisse, dévoilant le membre dressé et tressaillant de Zero. Ce dernier retient un gémissement au changement de température soudain, alors que son corps s'embrase comme jamais lorsqu'un toucher aussi léger qu'une plume caresse toute la longueur de son désir.

La bouche de Kaname poursuit sa descente, encore et encore, passant des cotes au nombril et mordillant l'os de la hanche avant d'aller faire subir le même traitement à sa soeur.

-Raaahh

Zero cambre des reins lorsque la main finit par l'empoigner complètement et commencer un long va-et-vient. Sa tête est vide. Il oublie tout, l'endroit où il est, qui le caresse, qui il est. Tout, autre que ce plaisir, cette chaleur et cette sensation de légèreté. Ses mains vont s'agripper à la chevelure de Kaname, l'obligeant, le suppliant de continuer son chemin.

Kaname referme sa bouche sur le bout du membre gorgé de sang et maintient ses hanches en place lorsque ce dernier se soulève pour se rapprocher un peu plus de cette caverne chaude et tortueuse.

Doucement, Kaname en fait le tour avec la langue avant d'entamer un aller-retour rapide et recommencer son manège.

-Agh…Nag…

Zero est si concentré sur ce qui se passe sur et dans son corps qu'il ne remarque ni Kaname tendre la main, ni le tiroir de la table de chevet s'ouvrir, ni le tube de lubrifiant flotter jusque dans la main tendue. D'un geste habile, Kaname s'en étend sur les doigts, tout en continuant le va-et-vient de sa bouche. Distraire Zero. C'est tout ce qui compte. Le distraire assez pour qu'il ne remarque pas ce qui se passe jusqu'à ce que tout soit prêt.

Kaname est lui-même si gorgé de désir qu'il lui est difficile de se retenir, d'y aller doucement. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre que Zero, s'il n'avait pas eu de la 'considération' pour l'être sous lui, il aurait depuis longtemps plonger dans les entrailles et profiter de la chaleur. Mais c'est Zero. Un animal qu'il doit dresser.

Zero est si réceptif, gémissant au bon moment, frissonnant constamment, que Kaname doit se concentrer pour ne pas perdre la tête et transformer ce moment en cauchemar.

Kaname finit par relâcher le membre de Zero et remonter rapidement pour s'engager dans un baiser enflammé. Il fait appel à ce qui lui reste de concentration pour retirer les vêtements du hunter d'une unique pensée.

Délicatement, comme s'il avait peur d'effrayer le jeune homme, Kaname passe sa main gauche non lubrifiée sous la jambe droite et la relève tranquillement pour se donner accès à ce qu'il désire réellement. Automatiquement, l'autre jambe suit le mouvement de la première et Zero se retrouve écartelé. Kaname se soulève lentement, plongeant son regard dans celui brumeux de Zero.

Sa main droite caresse tendrement les deux globes de chair avant de les écarter.

-Nn-on…

Zero tente de refermer ses cuisses, mais il se sent tellement faible et excité qu'il en est incapable. Le regard brûlant de Kaname le retient captif. Ce brun si foncé, pratiquement noir de désir, le plonge dans un tourbillon hypnotique.

Il le voit se pencher vers lui et approcher sa bouche de son oreille avant d'y passer la langue et de murmurer.

-Shuut, ca va aller.

Ses mots aurait pu être magiques tant l'effet est radical. Zero se détend aussitôt, passant les mains dans la chevelure soyeuse de Kaname pour le diriger vers sa bouche et celer leurs lèvres. Kaname ne reste que quelques secondes avant de retourner à son occupation précédente. Il se soulève légèrement d'une main et passe son autre main entre les cuisses de Zero. Il colle ses lèvres contre celle de Zero pour avaler son grognement au moment ou son doigt traverse les chairs tendres de son ouverture.

Rapidement, pour distraire Zero, il va mordiller sa mâchoire, descendant vers la nuque, ses dents s'allongeant malgré lui. Il n'a pas soif, mais son instinct de chasseur réagit instantanément à la perception visuelle et auditive du sang qui parcourt les veines à grande vitesse.

-Bor-ordel!

Zero sent une boule se former dans son estomac, une boule ressemblant à des milliers de papillons virevoltant. Il ne sait plus quoi faire, comment penser. Ses mains parcourent alternativement le torse et le dos maintenant nu de Kaname. Cette sensation… à la fois étrange et pourtant si distrayante. Il n'a pas peur. Pas cette fois-ci. C'était trop doux, trop complet pour qu'il puisse ressentir autre chose que du plaisir.

Il soupire, encore et encore, en sentant le doigt aller et venir en lui.

Un deuxième doigt est ajouté, mais la différence est si minime qu'il y porte à peine attention. Non, toute son attention est concentrée sur la caverne chaude et humide qui entoure son membre. Son cœur bat la chamade, le battement toujours plus fort que le précédent.

-Nnooonn.

Cette fois, c'est un gémissement plaintif qui traverse ses lèvres au moment où Kaname retire ses doigts de son ouverture.

-Je n'en peux plus, Zero.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir – quoique dans l'état d'esprit de Zero était présentement, il n'aurait pas pu le faire- Kaname enduit son membre maintenant douloureux avant de s'installer sur le bord de l'ouverture. Il se penche pour donner de petite baiser, aussi léger que des plumes, sur les lèvres de Zero qui répond aussi fugacement.

-Je-je ferai attention cette fois-ci. Promis, Zero.

Zero fronce des sourcils pour exprimer son incompréhension. De quoi parle Kaname? Quelle attention?

-ARRRHH!

Il se sent pris, écartelé. Comment pouvait-on ressentir autant de plaisir une seconde et tellement de douleur ensuite?

C'est… c'est beaucoup plus gros. Il connaît cette sensation, la déteste et la craint. Comment Kaname pouvait-il lui faire une chose semblable?

Il serre les dents, les ongles enfoncés dans la chair des omoplates de Kaname.

Il s'apprête à se débattre lorsque le puissant vampire fait quelque chose d'incroyable.

Ce dernier dépose son front contre le sien, plongeant son regard hypnotique dans le sien et chuchote :

-Désolé.

Zero est si abasourdi qu'il en oublie sa douleur pour détailler plus attentivement l'expression du noble. Il semble souffrir. Des gouttes de sueur se forme sur son visage tendu et sa respiration est courte et saccadée.

Zero ferme les yeux. Oublier. Il avait ressenti du désir, il pourrait peut-être en ressentir encore. Il essaie de se détendre jusqu'à ce que la douleur devienne supportable. Kaname le remarque et se retire de quelques centimètres pour replonger doucement. Ses mains recommencent à parcourir le corps de l'homme sous lui, s'attardant dans les endroits plus sensibles.

Zero essaie de se concentrer sur la douceur de ces mains, sur les frissons qui parcourent son corps et sur la bouche qui joue avec le lobe de son oreille. Tout pour oublier la douleur.

Kaname prend son membre et le caresse longuement, le ramenant à la vie graduellement. Ses va-et-vient sont lents. Rien de comparable avec… avec la dernière fois.

-Hummm

C'était beaucoup mieux. Plus agréable. Zero bouge les hanches pour rejoindre les coups de Kaname, lui indiquant qu'il peut se permettre plus de puissance. Kaname n'hésite pas un instant et augmente la cadence.

Zero est si étroit, si chaud. Il doit se répéter sans cesse de se retenir, qu'il ne doit pas effrayer son Zero.

Mais c'est si bon!

-Nahh

Kaname n'a pas pu résisté. Ses canines se sont plantées dans la chair de Zero, laissant un filament de sang coulé le long de sa gorge. Il lèche, mord et souffle sur la plaie, tirant de plus en plus de gémissement à l'homme sous lui.

-Mors-moi!

À ces mots soufflés, Zero n'hésite pas. Ses dents s'allongent et son regard s'illumine. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu réfléchir à son geste, ses canines ont transpercé la peau de Kaname. Le mélange de douleur et de plaisir est insupportable. Ses hanches rejoignent celles du puissant vampire, lui intimant d'augmenter encore l'allure.

-AAAAAHHH M-MERDE! En-encore!

Zero croit voir des étoiles lorsqu'une décharge de plaisir envahit son corps. Il ne sait pas comment c'est possible, mais sait que c'est incroyable. D'elles-mêmes, ses jambes se referment autour des hanches du puissant vampire pour l'inciter à continuer.

Encore. _Plus fort_. Plus vite. Zero croit mourir de désir tant son corps est pris d'assaut par les frissons, les tremblements et la chaleur. À chaque coup infligé par l'autre, son plaisir augmente, montant comme une fusée dans le ciel. Il avait déjà couché avec des filles, fait certaines choses avec des hommes, mais ça… _ça_. C'est plus que ce qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer. Kaname le transporte dans un monde inconnu, un monde de luxure, de désir, de besoin.

Les gestes de Kaname se font de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus brusque. Les réactions de Zero sont indescriptibles. Il n'aurait jamais cru le jeune homme aussi réceptif, aussi expressif. Sa bouche fond sur celle de l'homme sous lui, goûtant son propre sang, sa langue traverse les barrières et rencontre sa jumelle. Comment résister? Comment résister à tant de charme, de laisser-aller?

-Con-continue. Con-tinue. Je t'en Prie… continue. Je vais… je vais…

En entendant ces mots, Kaname réagit immédiatement. Simultanément, d'une main, il empoigné le désir de Zero et se penche vers sa gorge pour y enfoncer ses crocs.

C'est dans un dernier cri que Zero libère son désir, les parois se contractant autour du membre de Kaname. Ce dernier donne un dernier coup avant de suivre le jeune vampire dans sa délivrance.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Kaname laisse tout son poids retomber sur Zero, leur respiration haletante et leur cœur battant toujours la chamade.

Lorsqu'il sent ses forces revenir, Kaname roule au coté du jeune vampire.

Il ne veut pas penser.

Non. Il n'ose pas penser.

Il est Kaname. Le Prince des vampires. Un Noble. Un des plus puissants vampires.

Alors pourquoi n'ose-t-il pas regarder la vérité en face?

Pendant que son cœur reprend un rythme normal, il observe paresseusement l'homme qu'il vient de dominer. Ce dernier a les yeux fermés, le corps toujours frémissant, quelques mèches de cheveux collées à son front, trempé par la sueur.

_Il est magnifique. _

Mais cela, jamais il ne le dira à voir haute.

XXX

**Alors? J'espère que j'ai fait quelques heureuses? Désolée du retard, disons qu'avec le retour à l'école de ma beta adorée (Arona, courage!) et mon petit blanc… et mon problème avec les lemons et mon écriture cru, c'était pas évident de faire un update rapidement. ET j'avoue me concentrer un peu sur les autres histoires qui vont, j'espère, être approuvées et corrigées par ma sublime beta! (Mon Dieu… que je suis têteuse!)**

**Le 15 et le 16 sont écrit, mais malheureusement pas corrigé… DSL! Je fais de mon mieux et ma beta aussi! Si ce n'est pas qui souffre du syndrome de la page blanche, c'est elle qui est trop occupée avec ses exams et tout! Masi on fait notre possible. Je vais essayer de pousser pour avoir le 15 la semaine prochaine! Merci de votre patience! **

**Info que je veux partager avec vous : J'ai découvert… QAF! Queer as folk! Je suis en A-MOU-R! Si vous avez écouté, j'imagine que vous êtes aussi amoureuse que moi de Brian et Justin! Si non… vous DEVEZ le faire! Ca c'est un autre merci à ma Beta qui m'a gentiment fait découvrir ce monde. (C'est pour ca que je suis aussi charmante avec elle! Je l'adore!) ET juste comme ca, je suis rendue à la saison 1, donc pas de SPOILS! SVP**

**Bloopers : **

**Moi qui écrit : **Cross lui avait dit : « Un anneau pour …

**Ma beta qui répond :** les gouverner tous...


	16. Changement

**Chapitre 15 - Changement**

Il ne peut pas croire ce qui vient de se passer. Avec Kaname. Il a… il a…

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Et c'était si… si… incroyable.

Le sang. _Le plaisir._

Pour une deuxième fois cette journée-la, il sent le matelas remuer alors que Kaname se lève.

Il ouvre les yeux avec difficulté et suit consciencieusement tous les gestes du Sang-Pur.

Ce dernier, nu, se dirige vers la salle de bain et en ressort tout de suite avec une serviette humidifiée dans les mains. Il la passe rapidement sur son corps, sans un mot, essuyant la sueur mélangée au sang et autres liquides poisseux, et la laisse tomber sur le sol avant d'enfiler son pantalon et sa chemise.

Pas une seule fois son regard ne croise le sien. Son expression est aussi vide qu'avant.

Pourquoi?

Malgré lui, Zero se sent blessé par cette attitude distante.

Il s'empresse de se lever, grimaçant de douleur au mouvement brusque, et d'entourer ses hanches de la serviette lorsqu'il voit Kaname se diriger vers la sortie.

-Tu es sérieux? Tu pars sans un mot?

Son ton est hargneux. Il n'arrive pas à y croire. Ne veut pas y croire.

Kaname plonge son regard inexpressif dans celui du jeune vampire.

-Allons, Zero. Tu t'attendais à quoi exactement? C'était bien, mais j'ai des responsabilités qui n'attendent pas.

Zero en est abasourdi. Des responsabilités? Après… après ce qu'ils viennent de faire?

-N'oublie pas de me laisser une place dans le lit.

-Tu peux toujours rêver, connard!

Mais Kaname a déjà quitté la pièce.

Zero n'en revient tout simplement pas. Il retourne s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas et passe une main légèrement tremblante dans ses cheveux.

Bordel!

_C'est, clairement, ce qu'on peut appeler coucher avec l'ennemi. _

À cette pensée, un long soupir s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres.

Il hésite entre être en colère contre Kaname, contre lui-même ou laisser ce sentiment de désespoir qui lui tiraille la poitrine l'envahir.

Non.

Il n'est pas le type de personne à se décourager.

Quoique, une fois n'est pas coutume.

Un autre soupir brise le silence de la pièce avant que Zero ne prenne la décision d'aller sous la douche pour se nettoyer. Effacer la brume qui embrouille son esprit.

Bon Dieu. Il n'arrive pas à y croire.

Il se rappelle des caresses du puissant vampire, les compare avec la brutalité de sa punition. Il se souvient de ses dernières paroles.

_C'était bien. C'était bien. _

C'était bien mais…

La vapeur emplit l'espace clos de la salle de bain et il se place sous le jet brûlant, fermant les yeux lorsque les gouttes tombent sur son visage.

Non. Ce n'était pas bien.

-Bordel! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

XXX

Au même moment, Kaname s'empresse de s'enfermer dans son bureau, le cœur battant rapidement contre sa poitrine malgré son attitude détachée.

Il n'osait pas y croire, ne voulait pas y croire.

Zero.

Zero.

_Zero._

Il avait encore son odeur sur la peau, son goût dans la bouche. Il sentait encore sa peau contre la sienne.

Il était parti de la chambre. Il avait fallu qu'il quitte la pièce, qu'il quitte Zero.

Comment était-ce seulement possible?

Ce qu'il avait ressenti à cet instant, la puissance de la délivrance. Jamais il n'avait...Avec aucune autre personne...il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir, de désir.

-Merde.

Le mot fait écho dans le bureau vide. Kaname se passe une main tremblante dans les cheveux. Jurer ne lui est pas coutumier, mais la situation s'y prête plus que parfaitement. Il hésite entre se plonger dans ses documents pour oublier ou aller immédiatement sous une de ses dizaines de douches du manoir pour effacer toutes traces de ce qu'il a fait avec Zero. Il ne regrette rien, il a suivi son plan comme il se devait. Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas capable de passer à autre chose? D'être aussi indifférent avec Zero que dans toutes ses autres sphères de la vie?

Parce que c'est Zero. Son animal. L'être à amadouer.

_Le tueur._

Il se dirige vers la table sur laquelle trône un verre avec une carafe d'eau et des Blood Tablets. D'un geste automatique, il laisse tomber les pilules dans l'eau et se verse un verre. À la première gorgée, il réalise qu'il n'a pas soif. Non. Il vient de boire le meilleur élixir qu'il n'a jamais goûté, comment pourrait-il avoir envie d'autre chose?

Quelques coups discrets sont frappés à sa porte.

-Entrez.

Son vieux majordome entre et le salue dignement en baisant le torse, les bras le long de son corps. En se relevant, il lui tend des documents.

-Monsieur, voici vos rapports.

C'est d'un mouvement indifférent que Kaname lui indique le bureau.

-Vous pouvez disposer.

Le vieil homme fait quelques pas en direction du bureau pour y déposer les documents avant de se retourner vers le puissant noble au visage aussi froid qu'une statue de marbre et de lui souhaiter une bonne journée.

Kaname ne répond pas, le dos tourné vers les immenses fenêtres, le regard fixé sur l'horizon qui rosit alors que le soleil commence à se lever.

Ce qu'il avait ressenti, c'était totalement imprévu.

XXX

Des iris bougent derrière des paupières closes.

Il est si bien. Détendu. Un bâillement involontaire le surprend en plein réveil. Il hésite entre retourner dans un demi-sommeil ou essayer de se réveiller complètement. Finalement, il tend les bras vers le haut, s'étirant la colonne vertébrale à un point tel qu'il fait craquer quelques vertèbres.

_Hummmm, ça fait du bien. _

Lentement, ses paupières s'ouvrent et la première chose qu'il voit c'est une masse de cheveux bruns. Un brun qu'il ne connaît que trop.

-Putain, mais qu'est-ce que je fais encore dans le lit avec toi?

Il gronde les paroles d'une voix puissante tout en se levant brusquement. Il se souvient parfaitement être sorti de la chambre pour trouver un endroit où dormir. Un endroit autre que dans le même lit que ce diable de vampire. Il avait fini par trouver une chambre au troisième étage qui semblait assez éloignée et assez isolée pour qu'il puisse dormir en paix.

Alors comment Diable s'est-il retrouvé dans le même lit que Kaname? Pour la deuxième fois consécutive.

-Mmmm. Tu sais que tu es bruyant le matin.

Kaname s'assoit sur le bord du matelas et fait rouler ses épaules et sa tête pour chasser les brumes du sommeil. Zero essaie de toutes ses forces de détourner le regard de ce dos nu finement puissant, de cette peau blanchâtre sous laquelle se cache des muscles alléchants et de la pointe des quelques mèches qui vont chatouiller la base de la nuque du puissant vampire, mais rien à faire, il reste tout simplement fasciné par le Sang-Pur.

Il voit ce dernier lui lancer un coup d'œil vide par-dessus son épaule avant de se lever et lui faire face.

-Tu as dormi.

Zero se retient pour ne pas rouler les yeux au ton sans émotion de Kaname. Il sait qu'il a dormi.

-Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire. Si je ne m'étais pas installé dans ce lit, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas coucher avec toi.

Une lueur dangereuse passe dans le regard de Kaname et Zero regrette tout de suite les mots qu'il a utilisés. D'un pas lent et calculé, le Sang-Pur s'approche du jeune hunter jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Et pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a semblé hier.

Zero sent chaque petit poil de son corps se soulever alors qu'une vague de chaleur parcoure chaque centimètre de sa peau au son clair et chaud des paroles du puissant vampire. Il détourne le regard rapidement pour ne pas montrer sa réaction.

Il peut encore sentir ses mains sur son corps, son souffle sur la nuque. La proximité de ce torse lui donne l'impression que le corps de Kaname irradie de chaleur, de puissance et de désir.

Il ne doit absolument pas céder. C'est ce qu'il se répète, encore et encore. Et de plus en plus faiblement. Pourquoi est-il incapable de résister? Il l'a fait pendant tant d'années.

-Parce que tu as goûté au fruit défendu, Zero. Et qu'une fois n'est pas assez. _Jamais_ assez.

Zero plisse des yeux, plongeant son regard améthyste dans celui brun de Kaname.

-Arrête. Arrête de fouiller dans ma tête. Je te déteste.

-Et pourtant, tu as aimé ce que je t'ai fait. Tu en veux encore.

Kaname ne montre aucune réaction aux paroles de Zero lorsque ce dernier lui rétorque:

-Peut-être. Mais tu sais parfaitement que désir n'égale pas amour.

Pourquoi ces mots le blessent alors qu'ils ne devraient pas?

Pour se venger, non, pour oublier, Kaname selle ses lèvres avec celles du jeune vampire, collant son corps contre le sien et passant ses mains derrière ses reins et sa nuque. Il peut sentir les muscles de Zero se contracter sous l'invasion, avant de se détendre l'un après l'autre. Sa langue traverse les barrières de chair pour aller rencontrer sa jumelle qui danse et joue. Il sent la poitrine de Zero vibrer lorsque ce dernier laisse échapper un gémissement et se perd dans l'arome si captivant du jeune vampire.

Aussi rapidement qu'il s'était approché, Kaname s'éloigne de l'ancien Hunter et lance un regard triomphant aux prunelles troublées de ce dernier.

-En effet. Mais toi? Sauras-tu les distinguer bien longtemps?

Sur cette pique, il s'enferme dans la salle de bain et ouvre les robinets avant de commencer à retirer son pantalon de coton. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il peut encore goûter l'exquis parfum de son esclave. S'il n'y prend pas garde, il va finir par se capturer dans sa propre toile. Saura-t-il lui-même distinguer amour et désir?

XXXX

Le nez dans ses documents, Kaname perd toute notion du temps. Tout pour éviter de répondre à ses questionnements, inutiles selon lui. Zero n'est pas supposé devenir une préoccupation. Il est et restera toujours le petit Level E à contrôler et avec qui il s'amuse à jouer, comme au chat et la souris.

Il est si concentré qu'il n'entend pas le téléphone de son bureau sonner et lève un regard surpris lorsque des coups sont frappés à la porte.

-Entrez.

Son majordome obéit et le salue humblement. Le noble le fixe d'un regard froid, attendant que le vieil homme de plus en plus nerveux lui explique le pourquoi du dérangement.

-Monsieur. J'ai votre sœur en ligne. Elle désire vous parler.

Kaname retient un soupir, irrité de se faire déranger.

-Quelle ligne?

-La trois, Monsieur.

Sans réponse, il décroche le combiné et appuie sur la ligne en attente.

-Yuuki.

-Kaname! Je suis heureuse de te parler. Comment vas-tu mon frère?

Maintenant seul, Kaname laisse un petit sourire lui détendre les traits. Il a toujours eu un faible pour sa sœur, la trouvant adorable et touchante, et ne peut résister à son charme.

-Je vais bien et toi-même?

Il s'appuie confortablement contre le dossier de son fauteuil, fermant les yeux pour mieux imaginer cette reine enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt. Avant qu'elle n'ait plus répondre, il ajoute:

-Et lâche tes cheveux, ce n'est pas digne d'une reine.

Son sourire s'étire lorsqu'il entend le rire de sa sœur avant que celle-ci ne réponde.

-Ahhh Grand Frère! Même à des milliers de kilomètre de toi, tu réussis à deviner les moindre de mes gestes.

-Je me demande si tu ne fais pas ces dits gestes exactement pour m'embobiner et me faire croire que je suis celui qui te gronde et non celui qui se fait piéger par ta manipulation perfide.

Malgré les paroles, le ton de Kaname reste léger.

-Touché. Je vais bien aussi. Même très bien.

-Et ton mari?

-Il te passe son bonjour. Il est parti à la chasse avec d'autres vampires. Des nobles que nous venions de rencontrer. Nous avons décidé d'étendre le marché en Asie et malgré les grandes températures le jour, la nuit est idéale pour nous. Enfin. Je t'appelais à propos de…

-Laisse-moi deviner. Zero.

Un autre rire de sa sœur, moins joyeux.

-Oui. Alors, comment va-t-il? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas venir le voir?

Son ton est inquiet et Kaname a beaucoup de difficulté à oublier la pointe de jalousie au fond de son estomac.

_C'est l'affection qu'elle démontre toujours à propos de ce vampire qui me fait réagir de la sorte. _

Avant que son subconscient ne lui rétorque que c'était exactement le contraire, qu'il réagissait de manière possessive vis-à-vis l'ancien Hunter, il change de sujet.

-Alors Takuma a réussi à te rejoindre.

Il entend le rire éclatant de sa sœur.

-Il est trop adorable, tu ne trouves pas? Tu couches encore avec lui? Le pauvre, il devrait prendre du repos, entre toi qui le torture physiquement et moi mentalement, il ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Et, belle tentation, mais ça ne marche pas. Tu oublies que c'est toi qui m'as éduquée pour faire de moi une reine impitoyable et détecter les manipulateurs.

Kaname pousse un soupir. Il n'a pas envie d'embarquer dans cette conversation, mais sait qu'il n'a pas le choix. Yuuki n'est pas le genre à laisser tomber un morceau lorsqu'elle y tient. Particulièrement lorsque le morceau en question s'appelle Zero.

-Il va… bien.

Yuuki laisse entendre un 'tsh' septique.

-S'il va bien, pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas venir le voir?

-Parce qu'il n'est pas prêt pour te voir.

Kaname semble hésiter en disant ces mots, comme s'il ne veut pas que sa sœur apprenne qu'il y a un problème alors que tout se déroule parfaitement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là?

La voix de Yuuki est beaucoup plus sérieuse maintenant, celle d'une Reine qui ne demande pas une question, mais exige une réponse. Si Kaname n'était pas la victime de cette commande, il en aurait admiré la grâce et l'intonation parfaite. Une chance pour lui, il est puissant et n'est pas impressionné par cet ordre, plutôt irrité.

-Exactement ce que je dis. Il… je ne veux pas qu'il –

- Est-ce que tu couches avec lui?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

Sa réponse est sèche et immédiate. Une erreur de débutant. Lui qui habituellement se contrôle parfaitement s'est laissé mener en bateau comme un poisson attiré par le reflet d'un hameçon.

-J'en déduis que oui.

Le silence se fait quelques secondes avant que Yuuki ne soupire, découragée et résignée.

-Kaname, tu avais pour mission de l'amadouer, pas le traumatiser.

C'est à son tour de pousser un soupir. Il le sait. Son plan. C'était son plan. Faire en sorte que la bête ne soit obnubilée que par lui, lui obéisse.

-Depuis quand ne sais-je pas ce que je fais? Yuuki, c'est moi qui t'aie appris tout ce que tu sais, c'est moi qui aie fait de toi une Reine aussi charmante qu'impitoyable. Tu crois que j'échouerais un plan aussi simple que celui de Zero? Je suis blessé par ton manque de confiance en moi.

La jeune vampire laisse échapper un léger rire, pas du tout impressionnée par la tentative de manipulation de son frère. Comme ce dernier l'a dit, c'est lui qui lui avait montré les règles et comment jouer avec son entourage.

-Kaname. J'ai confiance en toi. Mais je connais aussi Zero mieux que quiconque sur terre et je sais de quoi il est capable, même s'il n'en a pas conscience. Et je ne te parle pas de la raison pour laquelle tu dois le dresser, c'est-à-dire sa capacité à tuer, mais de sa personnalité naturellement envoûtante. Crois-tu que j'aurais donné de mon sang à n'importe qui, mais en ne sachant pas la valeur qu'il avait? Tu dois le savoir, le charme qu'il possède est difficile à résister.

-Yuuki, tu parles quand même à celui qui a tout échafaudé pour tuer notre oncle et celui qui a dirigé le peuple des vampires en attendant que tu retrouves ta place. Fais-moi confiance.

-D'accord. Mais n'oublie pas que dans un mois, un bal va être organisé chez toi et que je n'accepterai pas d'excuse. Cela fait dix ans que j'attends, je veux revoir mon frère adoptif, mon ami d'enfance.

-Oui, Yuuki. Alors, as-tu révisé le contrat de l'académie à propos des inscriptions?

-Oui. Les changements dans les closes 14.1 et 15.3 sont acceptables, mais hors de question que des humains aient accès au dortoir des nôtres.

La conversation continue sur d'autres sujets qui n'attirent qu'à moitié l'attention de Kaname. Lorsqu'il finit par clore la conversation, il se pince l'arrête du nez entre l'index et le pouce et ferme les yeux.

Un mois. C'était si court. Mais il y arriverait, il y arrive toujours.

**Petit chapitre de transition! J'espère que vous avez aimé (même s'il n'y a pas d'action méga-intéressante! HIHI). Vous allez en profiter prochainement alors patience! Un personnage tant attendu? Alors, vous l'aimez? On va la revoir c'est sur, mais notre Reine est occupée. Le 17 est écrit et contient environ 5000 mots! Wahhhh j'ai hate de vous le poster! Je vais dire comme je dis : J'en suis toute émouvue! HIHI **

**On encourage ma Beta adorée, Arona, pour ses études et son travail magnifique! Hey, ma belle… réalises-tu que ca fait pratiquement un an qu'on travaille ensemble? **

**J'espère que vous avez eu une bonne lecture et j'attends de vos nouvelles! Je tiens à vous dire que je suis touchée à chacune de vos reviews! À chaque fois, j'en parle à ma sœur (qui roule des yeux, tannée de m'entendre parler de ca). Est-ce que vous savez que je suis celle qui en a le plus dans ma catégorie? HIHI Oui j'ai regardé et mon ego s'est doublé de volume! **

**Ahhh une petite pub : Pour toutes celles qui sont capable de lire en anglais. J'ai une connaissance (d'ici) qui a écrit un livre. Le titre est Capture You de Penelopye L. Ericksen. Vous pouvez l'acheter sur amazon en faisant une recherche dans la catégorie Book et Gay and Lesbian. Si vous voulez l'adresse, juste à m'écrire, je vais vous l'envoyer. Sur FF, elle écrit des Bleach, Mistress Penelopye. **


	17. Désir et Entrave

**Mon petit cadeau de Noël pour vous! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer! Autant que je n'avais pas d'inspiration, autant que lorsque je l'ai trouvé, le chapitre a coulé comme de l'eau de source! Ma beta m'a dit que c'était un des chapitres qu'elle avait le moins eu de corrections à faire! Comme d'hab… le 17 est écrit et le 18 en cours et vous allez les aimer, j'en suis certaine! **

**Je me sens aussi plus l'aise avec les lemons… Au point que ca n'arrête pas dans ma tête. Zero et Kaname finissent toujours par vouloir 'être ensemble' et ce, malgré moi! **

**Désolée aussi de l'attente! J'ai eu une perte incroyable dans ma famille. Ma chatte, ma fille, ma princesse est morte il y a 2 semaines. Je l'avais depuis des années et c'était vraiment MA fille. J'avoue la pleurer encore. **

**Mais à évènement malheureux, évènement heureux. J'ai soulagé un peu mon cœur brisé par un autre coup de cœur… Akane (prononcé A-ka-né… ma sœur trouve que ca ressemble à Kaname), un chat roux qui ronronne juste quand on le regarde et ADORE se faire flatter! Je l'aime comme ce n'est pas possible! **

**Fini le bla bla et voici le chapitre! **

Chapitre 16 - Désir et entrave

Zero vient de sortir de la salle d'entraînement après quelques heures à pratiquer ses techniques, ses attaques et défenses, et se dirige vers la salle de bain pour se nettoyer, lorsqu'il croise le propriétaire des lieux accompagné d'un autre vampire. Ce dernier, grand et sec comme une brindille, le regarde, plutôt le détaille minutieusement, d'un air hautain avant d'hocher sèchement de la tête.

-Bien. Nous pouvons commencer.

L'attitude rigide et condescendante de l'homme irrite Zero qui fait volte-face pour continuer son chemin, mais arrête son geste, le souffle coupé face à l'attitude de Kaname. Ce dernier, sans même s'en rendre compte, le dévore littéralement des yeux, son regard brûlant parcourant avec lenteur chaque parcelle de son corps, s'attardant sur son chandail qui lui colle au corps, sur ses cuisses et remontant sur sa nuque découverte ou quelques mèches de cheveux le chatouillent. Il peut pratiquement sentir la caresse si délicate et sensuelle et sa langue tente en vain d'humidifier ses lèvres soudainement sèches. Le mouvement attire l'attention du puissant vampire qui s'approche lentement du jeune homme, le regard toujours fixé sur sa bouche.

_Kaname_.

Un raclement de gorge le retire de ses songes et en une fraction de seconde, Kaname passe de l'homme hypnotisé et sensuel au Noble hautain et impassible.

-Suis-moi.

Sans même vérifier qu'il est bien suivi, Kaname tourne les talons et se dirige vers une pièce envahie de tissu de tout genre et couleur. Au centre, une petite plate-forme surélevée est installée devant trois immenses miroirs. Une jeune vampire attend dans un coin, les épaules courbées dans une attitude soumise, avec à la main, quelques fils, rubans et aiguilles.

Zero hausse un sourcil devant ce spectacle, ne sachant pas ce qu'il fait dans cet endroit.

-Ils vont prendre tes mesures.

Tout en continuant son inspection, il demande d'un ton arrogant.

-Pourquoi?

Aucun des deux hommes ne porte attention à l'exclamation du couturier, outré par l'offense dont vient faire preuve Zero en osant poser une question au Prince et remettant en doute son autorité.

-Parce que tu as besoin de vêtements.

-Non. Je n'ai besoin de rien.

Le regard de Kaname se durcit. C'est une chose que Zero le défie lorsqu'ils sont seuls, c'en est une autre qu'il ait cette attitude en présence de spectateurs. Il sait bien que Zero n'est pas contrôlable, nullement impressionné par son titre et sa puissance, mais il a des obligations envers la communauté vampirique et l'une d'elle est de montrer l'évolution de l'éducation du hunter et la diminution de la menace qu'il représente.

-Tu vas le faire.

La voix claque sèchement dans la pièce, démontrant parfaitement l'intransigeance de la commande.

-Non.

La réplique est aussi sèche que l'ordre. Leur regard se croise comme deux épées, bataillant chacun pour la victoire. Kaname avance d'un pas, l'air menaçant, et Zero réagit instantanément en relevant le menton en un geste défiant.

-Zero, comprends-moi bien. Ce n'est pas une demande, c'est un ordre.

-Et moi je te dis que je n'ai _certainement pas_ à obéir aux ordres d'un salaud comme toi.

Kaname, le dos rigide et l'expression dure, fait quelques pas pour s'éloigner du jeune vampire, comme s'il ne doute pas un moment de l'obéissance du jeune vampire et que le sujet est déjà clos.

-Je vais revenir dans une demi-heure. J'espère pour toi que tu auras réfléchi et cédé à ma requête.

Sans autres mots, Kaname quitte la pièce, le laissant seul avec deux vampires inconnus.

Zero serre les dents. Il n'est pas question qu'il '_cède à sa requête_', pour reprendre les mots du vampire.

-Monsieur, si vous voulez bien vous installer.

Le ton méprisant du couturier lorsqu'il prononce ces paroles prend Zero à rebrousse-poil. Il se retourne, l'œil mauvais.

-Vous n'avez pas compris. Je n'ai pas besoin d'habit, ni de vous.

Zero sort de la chambre, laissant les deux vampires ébahis par son audace, et se dirige vers la salle de bain, comme il en avait initialement l'intention. Il retient avec peine un sourire triomphant. Si Kaname croit qu'il peut tout avoir parce qu'il l'a ordonné, ou parce qu'ils ont… couché ensemble, il se trompe royalement. Zero ne veut rien devoir au Noble et il sait pertinemment que le vrai sujet de leur dispute est l'obéissance et non l'essayage. Kaname croit qu'il a autorité sur lui maintenant, mais Zero veut lui montrer qu'il n'est pas un chien qu'on peut dresser simplement parce qu'on le nourrit et le loge. À ce qu'il sache, il n'a rien demandé, si ce n'est avoir la paix.

Il retire ses vêtements avec des gestes mécaniques, perdu dans ses songes.

Pour qui se prend-t-il, ce monstre à deux visages? Est-ce qu'il croit que, parce qu'il y avait une autre personne avec eux, il aurait exécuté ses commandes sans dire un mot?

Zero se place sous le jet d'eau chaude, lève les mains pour les passer dans ses cheveux avant de les savonner et les rincer. Ses muscles tendus par l'exercice et la confrontation se délient lentement, massés par la pression de l'eau. Il secoue la tête et ouvre les yeux, fixant la tuile blanche, les sourcils froncés pour effacer l'image qui lui traverse l'esprit. Celle de Kaname, le regard caressant et enveloppant, qui s'avance vers lui, le corps aussi souple que celui d'un félin, pour l'embrasser.

Comment peut-il passer de la colère d'avoir été traité de la sorte au désir de revivre le moment ou il était sorti de la salle d'entraînement? Son cœur se serre malgré lui et une drôle d'émotion lui noue l'estomac. Comment pouvait-il le désirer?

-Que fais-tu là?

Zero se retourne brusquement, surpris, en retenant avec peine un cri, et se rattrape à la dernière seconde sur les murs alors sa lancée l'entraîne dans une chute. D'un mouvement de colère, il ouvre le rideau et s'écrit :

-Bordel! Pauvre con! Tu aurais pu avertir!

-Tu n'es pas supposé être ici, que je sache.

Kaname se tient au milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et l'air impassible. Il fixe son regard dur dans celui de Zero, sachant très bien que s'il se permet de porter son regard sur ce qu'offre Zero en ce moment, il ne pourra pas résister.

Cette pensée lui glace le sang. Que… venait-il de penser?

_Ne pas résister?__ Lui_, incapable de résister?

C'est … _impossible_. Il est Kaname. Il se contrôle parfaitement et en voici la preuve.

Lentement, il promène son regard sur le corps sublime de l'homme face à lui. Il commence par ses jambes interminables et puissantes, s'interdit de les imaginer autour de ses reins pendant que Zero gémit sensuellement. Le souffle coupé dans sa gorge, il admire son abdomen finement découpé. Zero a toujours été plus petit que lui, mais avec des muscles plus définis, plus travaillés et gonflés que les siens, sans l'être à l'excès. L'ombre d'un sourire lui étire les lèvres une fraction de seconde lorsqu'il songe que, malgré cela, il reste le plus puissant des deux. Ses mains le démangent d'aller caresser cette peau si tendre et ferme sur laquelle miroite des centaines de goutte d'eau. Au lieu de cela, il serre les poings et hausse un sourcil d'un air hautain, donnant plutôt l'impression de ne pas trouver le spectacle si intéressant.

Ses yeux continuent leur remontée, sa langue humectant ses lèvres lorsque son attention se concentre sur deux petits bouts de chair érigés par le mélange du froid de la pièce et de la chaleur de l'eau. L'envie d'y passer le bout des doigts, de les mordiller est si forte qu'il doit immédiatement fixer son attention ailleurs. Il peut pratiquement sentir son sexe tressaillir à la vue de cette nuque offerte sous laquelle il pouvait remarquer un pouls rapide et de ces lèvres entrouvertes qui laisse échapper un souffle erratique. Sans parler de ce regard rempli de défi et d'indignation comme celui d'une jeune pucelle dont la pudeur vient d'être atteinte, qui lui fait bondir le cœur dans sa poitrine.

Résister? Mais à quoi?

À pas lent, comme un prédateur qui a finalement piégé sa proie, il s'avance, captivé par deux améthystes brillants et flamboyants de fierté. Il remarque à peine le mouvement de recul de sa proie, son corps n'obéissant qu'à un seul et unique ordre, prendre possession de ce qui s'offre à lui.

Il ne s'arrête qu'à quelques centimètres du jeune homme, le dominant par la taille autant que la puissance. Il sent les milliers de petites rigoles qui lui collent cheveux et vêtements contre sa peau, mais ne porte attention qu'à son cœur qui bat plus fort et toujours plus fort et aux lèvres de Zero dont il s'approche inexorablement.

-Que-que fais-tu?

-Je t'embrasse.

Sur ces mots à peine chuchotés, Kaname comble les derniers centimètres qui le séparent de Zero et presse ses lèvres contre celles du jeune vampire.

Zero, abasourdi par le changement pour le moins radical de l'attitude de Kaname, écarquille les yeux et entrouvre la bouche pour relâcher un souffle spasmodique.

Mais que se passe-t-il?

Il sent la langue de Kaname passer sur ses lèvres avant d'envahir sa caverne et d'entamer une danse si érotique qu'il n'arrive pas à combattre. Oubliant toute colère et toute question, il laisse échapper un gémissement et d'elles-mêmes, ses mains vont s'accrocher à la nuque de Kaname pour approfondir le baiser. Il a l'impression qu'une vague de feu l'avale, l'entraîne dans un tourbillon de désir incontrôlable.

Les mains du puissant vampire ne restent pas immobiles non plus. Elles caressent tendrement les cotes, les épaules et les hanches du jeune homme, s'attardant sur les zones plus sensibles. Il peut sentir les frissons crées par ses caresses et l'envie de prendre l'homme nu face à lui grandit jusqu'à en devenir insupportable. Depuis quand est-il devenu prisonnier de ses propres désirs?

La question frôle à peine son esprit qu'elle disparaît aussitôt, sa tête pleinement concentrée sur son corps bouillant et son sexe exigeant. Sa bouche se sépare avec regret de celle de Zero, mais reprend immédiatement son occupation le long du cou et de la clavicule du jeune vampire.

Il se perd dans son odeur, inspirant à s'en faire exploser les poumons, tandis que les mains du jeune hunter empoignent son col et tirent brutalement, déchirant le vêtement avant que des mains impatientes commencent à explorer son torse et son dos. Le bruit de quelques boutons tombant sur le sol est couvert par celui de l'eau et celui plus bruyant encore du gémissement de Zero lorsque son membre est empoigné par une main forte et sure d'elle.

Kaname recule un peu pour pouvoir admirer le visage tordu d'excitation de Zero. Ce dernier ouvre avec difficulté ses paupières sur des iris chargés de désir et se mordille la lèvre inférieure lorsque Kaname entame un lent va-et-vient.

-Hmm … c'est…c'est ce que tu veux…

Sans détourner le regard, les mains de Zero descendent jusqu'au pantalon de Kaname, effleurant la paume de sa main sur le membre qui tend le tissu avant de s'attaquer à la ceinture et la braguette.

Kaname se penche vers l'avant et mordille l'épaule de Zero pour retenir ses grognements lorsque ce dernier décide d'imiter ses gestes. Il se sent comme un volcan en éruption, la chaleur étant la lave, ses frémissements comme les tremblements de terre et son cœur grondant comme les rugissements de la montagne de feu.

Avec empressement, Kaname cherche autour de lui un produit qui pourrait lui servir de lubrifiant et finit par faire son choix sur la bouteille de baume.

Sans aucune cérémonie, il empoigne les cuisses du jeune vampire et le soulève jusqu'à ce qu'instinctivement, Zero enroule ses jambes autour de ses reins. Il a à peine conscience du poids du jeune homme, sa force surhumaine lui permettant de le soulever sans effort. Ce dernier est incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que la bouche qui prend possession de la sienne, que la langue qui joue avec la sienne et que des dents qui mordillent sa nuque, son lobe et ses lèvres à tour de rôle. Son esprit logique, celui qui lui disait de ne pas céder, est depuis longtemps étouffé par les frissons d'excitation et les chocs quasi électriques partout dans son corps. Il est tout simplement incapable de combattre à ce désir trop puissant et de connaître la puissance du plaisir qu'il va ressentir lui fait aussi perdre la tête aussi surement que cette main qui le caresse.

-Mhhh…erde!

L'exclamation échappe à Zero lorsqu'il sent un doigt traverser ses parois de façon brutale et, il se l'avoue, excitante.

Ses mains prennent appui sur les épaules de Kaname tandis qu'il cambre les reins pour donner plus de liberté de mouvement au puissant vampire. Ce dernier fait un pas vers l'avant, acculant Zero contre le mur et l'obligeant à lui resserrer ses jambes autour de lui. Il sent le sexe de l'autre se frotter contre son abdomen et le gémissement qu'il en retire est si érotique qu'il retient sa respiration, bridant cette envie irrésistible de s'enfouir et s'égarer immédiatement dans Zero.

À la place, il ajoute un autre doigt et frissonne lorsque Zero bouge des hanches.

-Ahhh… ah…oui… just… juste là. M-mer-de.

Un sourire arrogant s'affiche sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il trouve ce point si sensible à l'intérieur de Zero et lui tire des paroles incohérentes. Il plonge son regard brun dans celui si brillant de Zero qu'il lui semble regarder des milliers de petites étoiles et perd tout ce qu'il lui reste de contrôle.

Dans un mouvement, il retire ses doigts et enligne son membre avant de s'enfoncer profondément, arrachant un cri de douleur et de plaisir à l'homme accroché à lui. La chaleur qui l'entoure et l'envahit est si brûlante qu'il a l'impression de se consumer. Zero est bien le seul homme avec qui il a couché qui lui semble aussi parfait, comme s'il avait été fait pour lui et lui seul.

La respiration haletante, il tente un geste, mais s'arrête aussitôt en sentant Zero se crisper et enfoncer ses ongles dans ses épaules.

-At... attends.

Le souffle court, Zero tente de se détendre. C'est beaucoup moins douloureux que la dernière fois, mais reste qu'il se sent… bizarre face à l'invasion si soudaine. Il appuie son front contre celui de Kaname, les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés, et se soulève lentement, avant de redescendre, étouffant un gémissement en sellant ses propres lèvres ensemble.

-Hmm…

Kaname sent son sang parcourir ses veines aussi rapidement qu'un missile et sa tête devenir aussi légère qu'une plume lorsqu'une onde de plaisir le prend de force alors qu'il bouge de plus en plus dans les chair de Zero. Cette sensation est… _indescriptible_. Il voudrait y rester éternellement, s'y perdre à tout jamais et oublier tout ce qui se passe autour de lui.

-Plus…plus fort. Là. Oui… plus… plus vite.

Les cris de Zero lui font tourner la tête et oublier toute ce qu'il lui reste d'humain pour devenir un être de désir et de besoin. Dans un grognement, il ouvre la bouche et déchire de ses canines la chair tendre du cou de Zero, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et douleur. Le sang emplit sa bouche et c'est à grande gorgée qu'il satisfait sa soif alors que ses coups de reins deviennent de plus en plus violents. Zero, l'esprit aussi loin que celui de Kaname, lui rend la pareille, mordant sa nuque avant qu'un délicieux élixir n'envahisse ses papilles, rendant leur déchaînement encore plus sanglant.

Kaname, sentant les parois de Zero se contracter de plus en plus rapidement, passe sa main entre leur corps et empoigne vigoureusement le membre tendu du jeune vampire. Ce dernier réagit immédiatement en ramenant sa tête et lâchant un dernier cri alors que son plaisir attend son épopée.

-Ze…Zero!

Kaname se fond en Zero un ultime et dernier coup, son ventre se tordant et son cœur s'arrêtant sous la force du plaisir. Ses jambes tremblent, non pas d'avoir soutenu l'ancien hunter aussi longtemps, mais de faiblesse après un moment aussi incroyable.

L'eau, toujours chaude, nettoie lentement les deux corps de leur sang et leur essence tandis que les deux hommes reprennent tranquillement le souffle et leur conscience. Sans un mot, ni un regard, Zero se détache de Kaname avant de sortir de la douche. Il empoigne une serviette et l'enroule autour de ses hanches, le regard dans le vague.

Bordel. Encore une fois, il avait été incapable de se contrôler et avait cédé au charme du noble.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

La voix claire et sèche de Kaname lui fait réaliser que ce dernier l'a suivi dans la chambre, sans tenir compte de ses vêtements dégoulinants sur le plancher. Zero, sans un mot, observe Kaname qui retire sa chemise déchirée et son pantalon avant de se retourner nu, vers la commode pour y prendre de nouveaux vêtements propres et secs.

_Dieu qu'il est magnifique._

Cette pensée le trouble tant que ses jambes cèdent sous lui et il se rattrape juste à temps sur les montants du lit.

Non. Non il refuse.

Au même moment, Kaname se retourne, lui lançant un regard amusé et hautain.

-Merci du compliment, Zero. Maintenant, habille-toi. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Zero serre des dents, le regard empli de fureur. Il déteste lorsque Kaname le traite de cette façon, comme un moins que rien. Hors de question d'obéir.

-Alors vas-y.

En entendant ce défi, l'expression de Kaname perd tout son amusement et devient aussi inexpressif qu'une statue de marbre.

D'un geste de la main, il guide son pouvoir autour de Zero, l'obligeant à se lever et le suivre.

Ce dernier grogne et gronde sans que Kaname semble l'entendre. Une porte s'ouvre et le couturier et son assistante sursautent de surprise. Aussitôt qu'ils aperçoivent le maître des lieux, ils se courbent dans une révérence tremblante. Kaname oblige Zero à prendre place au milieu de la pièce.

-Zero. Écoute-moi bien. Soit tu restes à cet endroit de ton propre gré, soit je m'emploie à ce que tu y restes, mais tu ne trouveras pas cela agréable.

Zero, les pupilles dilatées sous l'emprise de la rage et l'indignation, serre des poings avant de cracher au visage de Kaname.

-Tu crois que tu peux tout avoir par la force, salopard, mais tu te trompes. Je ne suis pas un être qu'on peut briser. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a _baisé_ ensemble, que je suis devenu ton petit toutou.

Kaname ne réagit pas sous l'insulte, du moins, pas en apparence. Au lieu, il s'installe confortable sur un fauteuil et d'un geste de la main, permet aux deux autres vampires de commencer à prendre leur mesure.

Zero, le corps écartelé par le pouvoir toujours actif de Kaname, montre des dents et grogne, son expression promettant milles malheurs aux deux employés du Prince. Le couturier, ayant remplacé son air dédaigneux par celui de la crainte face à la révolte du jeune vampire, lance un coup d'œil vers le puissant homme, y cherchant un peu d'assurance et n'y trouvant que de l'ennui. Il déglutit avant de prendre une grande respiration et d'avancer une main tremblante vers le vampire au caractère si instable. Il finit par se rassurer en remarquant que malgré l'air menaçant et la force du jeune vampire, ce dernier est bel et bien tenu en laisse et ne peut lui faire aucun mal.

Kaname observe la scène d'un air agacé pour cacher le trouble qu'il ressent en réalité.

Il n'a pas résisté. Il a fondu sur Zero, laissant son désir l'emporter sur sa conscience. Comment a-t-il pu faire une chose pareille?

Lorsque Zero est sorti de la salle de bain sans un regard, il a refusé de croire que l'inconfort qu'il a ressenti était du à l'absence d'attention de ce dernier. Il a voulu que Zero reste avec lui, qu'il soit le premier à reprendre pied et s'est senti trahi par son corps et sa tête quand il l'a suivi dans la chambre. Et les paroles de Zero. Son ton si méprisant lorsqu'il avait parlé de 'baiser'. Son cœur se tord inconsciemment au souvenir de ce regard enflammé et haineux. Quels sont ces sentiments si… _inappropriés_?

Kaname lève la main pour se la passer dans les cheveux, mais arrête son geste.

Diable.

Comment va-t-il contrôler l'ancien hunter s'il n'est pas capable de _se_ contrôler?

Un sourire franchit quasiment ses lèvres.

Pourquoi aurait-il à se contrôler? Pourquoi ne pas se laisser aller et dominer le jeune homme non par la puissance de son rang, mais par l'envoûtement du désir que Zero ressent?

Pourquoi soumettre son petit vampire par la force, s'il le peut par un moyen beaucoup plus agréable et plus… cruel?

**Encore une fois (vous allez finir par me trouver fatiguante), je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour vos reviews! J'ai quelques nouveaux lecteurs (plutôt lectrices) qui me laissent des commentaires adorablement flatteurs! Sachez que si je ne réécris pas, ce n'est pas par indifférence, mais par manque de temps. Mais sachez aussi que vous me faites sourire et rire à _chacune_ de vos reviews. Je crois que ca ferait longtemps que je l'aurais abandonné si ce n'avait pas été de vos encouragements! Derrière chaque mot, il y a vous (et ma beta)! **

**Merci et Joyeux temps des Fêtes! **


	18. Confession

**Chapitre 17-Confession**

Zero fixe le feu dans la cheminée, perdu dans ses pensées. Il est seul dans la pièce, profitant du crépitement et de la chaleur des flammes pour se détendre et analyser la situation.

Il ne sait plus ou il en est. Il se sent aussi perdu d'un chiot abandonné au milieu d'un champ, encerclé par des loups qui guettent son prochain mouvement pour ne faire qu'une bouchée de lui. Et bien entendu, l'Alpha de la meute s'appelle Kaname.

Kaname.

Le vampire puissant et méprisant. L'homme aux caresses prodigieuses et au charme plus qu'envoûtant.

Comment avait-il pu céder à ce démon? Et aimer tout, _tout_, ce qu'il lui avait fait à chaque seconde? Il a l'impression de tomber dans un puit sans lumière, ignorant si ce qui l'attend est un sol d'épines dur et mortel, ou un matelas de plume doux et tendre.

Non. S'attendre de la tendresse de la part de cet être méprisant revient à attendre à ce que Yuuki redevienne humaine. Inutile et faux.

Et pourtant… _pourtant_. Lorsque l'homme le caressait, c'était avec passion et désir. Peu de gens avaient réussi à faire ressentir ce que Zero avait ressenti dans les bras de Kaname. Non. En fait, personne n'y était jamais arrivé.

Kaname qui l'avait fait souffrir plus que quiconque en lui volant sa précieuse petite sœur et la transformant en monstre, comme eux. En l'assoiffant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne pense qu'au sang, ce délicieux et irrésistible sang, et lui donnant, goutte par goutte, un peu de ce poison vital. Oui, il a souffert par sa faute et souffre encore.

Il réfléchit à ce qui s'est passé la veille. Kaname l'envahissant sauvagement alors qu'il a laissé libre son désir de lui et la seconde d'après, l'enfermant dans son pouvoir et l'obligeant à se laisser manipuler par le couturier hautain.

Il sent son cœur se tordre bizarrement au souvenir d'une image en particulier. Une vision qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas du remarquer dans sa rage.

Durant un instant, il a vu Kaname sans son masque, sans cet air si froid et vide. Il a remarqué sa main hésiter à passer dans ses cheveux et son regard horrifié lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte de son mouvement. Il a entendu l'infime soupir grâce à ses sens aiguisés par le sang de ce Prince, un soupir tremblant.

Il ferme les paupières et secoue vigoureusement la tête pour effacer ce tableau de sa tête.

Non, il a du se méprendre. Kaname ne peut pas avoir été aussi… _faible_.

Alors pourquoi son instinct lui dit que tout ce qu'il a vu et ressenti est véridique?

-Merde.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de ruminer comme tu le fais.

Zero tourne lentement de la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui du maître des lieux.

-Et toi, que ce n'est pas bien de lire dans la tête des gens.

Kaname s'avance d'un pas gracieux pour s'installer confortablement sur le fauteuil face à celui de Zero. Ce dernier ne peut empêcher son estomac de se retourner à la vue de cet homme sublime et puissant.

_Bordel! _

-Alors, à quoi penses-tu aussi fort pour garder les sourcils froncés de cette façon si peu élégante?

Zero détourne le regard pour admirer les flammes à nouveau et rétorque d'un ton sarcastique.

-À toi de me le dire.

Un ricanement méprisant se fait entendre.

-Je voulais seulement être poli et faire la conversation. Pourquoi penses-tu à moi si fort? Tu sais, pour quelqu'un qui proteste aussi fortement lorsqu'il est question de ressentir quelque chose pour moi, je trouve que j'occupe beaucoup tes pensées et qu'elles ne me semblent pas toujours être en ma défaveur. J'ai raison?

Zero répond au défi en un quart de tour par un ton tout aussi hautain.

-Quoi? Tu es venu pour me narguer? Tu sais très bien ce qui se passe. Et toi, pour quelqu'un qui n'a supposément aucune faiblesse, je trouve que tu ne les cache plus aussi bien qu'avant.

Kaname reste silencieux. Ses faiblesses. Sa mâchoire se contracte le temps d'une seconde avant que son expression ne reprenne son éternel air d'indifférence.

-Qui te dit que ce n'est pas volontaire de ma part? Que je ne cherche pas à te manipuler pour que tu cèdes à mon charme?

Zero se lève et fait quelques pas en direction de la sortie. Son corps et sa tête réagissent de façon trop étrange lorsque le puissant vampire est près de lui pour qu'il puisse réfléchir correctement et il veut, non _doit_, mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux s'il veut que son cœur reprenne un rythme normal.

-Non. Je te connais assez, Kaname, pour savoir que ce que j'ai vu, c'était la vérité.

Il continue son chemin sans en dire plus.

-Que fais-tu? La conversation n'est pas terminée.

-Moi j'en ai terminé.

Zero ne regarde pas en arrière, voulant à tout prix quitter la pièce, mais alors qu'il arrive à la porte, celle-ci se referme brusquement devant lui, l'empêchant d'avancer. Il soupire sans chercher à s'en cacher, manifestant son mécontentement et son impatience avant de se tourner vers Kaname, croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Que veux-tu?

Sa voix est sèche et irritée.

-Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas terminé. Assis-toi maintenant.

-Non.

Les pupilles de Kaname se contractent et ses lèvres se ferment en une ligne mince et dure.

-Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher.

Zero hausse un sourcil, mi-défi, mi-amusement.

-Et sinon quoi?

Kaname ne répond pas. Lentement, tous ses muscles se détendent comme s'il abandonnait la bataille. Zero devient suspicieux à la vue de cette réaction. Il sait très bien que Kaname n'est pas du genre à laisser passer ce type d'insolence. D'un mouvement lent, Kaname se lève et avant même que Zero ne puisse réagir, il se retrouve face au jeune vampire, son corps touchant à peine le sien, et lui empoigne les cheveux pour lui cambrer la tête vers l'arrière. Le regard de Zero s'embrase de rage face à l'agression et la violence du mouvement. Son cou est tordu à un angle particulièrement douloureux. Mais avait qu'il ne réagisse, Kaname se penche vers lui, arrêtant sa bouche à quelques millimètres de la sienne.

La pomme d'Adam de Zero monte et descend lorsque ce dernier avale difficilement sa salive, ses sens envahis par l'odeur de Kaname et le désir que ce dernier comble la distance et le fasse vibrer comme lui seul en est capable. Son esprit l'avertit qu'il n'est pas _supposé_ ressentir ce type d'émotion, mais son corps est perdu dans les vagues de chaleur. Il doit fermer les poings pour s'empêcher de s'agripper au dos du puissant vampire et appuyer ses lèvres contre cette bouche tentatrice.

Son regard se fond dans le brun lumineux de l'homme. Il plonge et plonge, oubliant la raison pour ne penser qu'au goût du puissant vampire, son cœur battant aussi rapidement que les ailes d'un colibri.

Kaname retient un sourire. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ça marcherait aussi bien. C'est si facile. Tout ce que le jeune vampire ressent, tout ce qu'il pense l'envahit et lui prouve qu'il a découvert _la_ façon de jouer avec son petit animal. Il penche la tête avec une lenteur calculée, approchant tranquillement sa bouche de l'oreille de Zero qui frissonne lorsqu'il sent le souffle de Kaname contre sa peau.

-Reste.

Ce mot murmuré tire un gémissement sensuel à Zero. Kaname raidit son dos, luttant contre la réaction de son propre corps, celle du feu qui parcoure soudainement ses veines et roule dans son estomac et son bas-ventre.

_Bon sang._ Il doit se contrôler. Il doit être capable de jouer cette partie avec Zero et gagner. Son esprit doit vaincre sur son corps.

Aussi rapidement qu'il s'est placé devant le jeune hunter, il recule de quelques pas et tente par tous les moyens de ne pas céder à l'expression perdue de Zero qui cligne des paupières quelque secondes avant de se reprendre. Ce dernier décide de rester, pas à la demande de Kaname, mais bien parce qu'il est prisonnier de la pièce. Du moins, c'est ce dont il tente de se convaincre.

-Que veux-tu?

Il aurait voulu que sa voix ait plus de mordant.

-Discuter.

D'un geste de la main, Kaname l'invite à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qu'il a quitté quelques instants plutôt. Il s'avance à contrecœur, s'installe sur le bord du siège, le dos raide, pour bien montrer à Kaname qu'il ne veut pas être ici.

Kaname observe lentement Zero sans dire un mot, tentant par le fait même de calmer son cœur lorsque son regard caresse le torse, la nuque et les bras minces et pourtant bien musclés du jeune vampire, vêtu seulement d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir. Sur son visage, rien de son trouble n'apparaît, encore moins le sentiment de malaise face au peu de contrôle qu'il a sur lui-même. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour éviter la conversation et se perdre encore une fois entre les parois si veloutées et étroites de Zero? Non, il doit se concentrer.

Il plonge son regard brun dans celui d'améthyste.

-Dans deux semaines, je donne une réception ici.

-Et alors? En quoi ça me concerne? Tu fais ce que tu veux, que je sache.

Kaname se sent amusé par le défi dans le ton de Zero, comme si ce dernier n'était qu'un enfant faisant un caprice, mais il n'en laisse rien paraître.

-Ça te concerne car tu vas être présent et bien te tenir.

Zero se penche vers l'avant, le menton relevé.

-Hors. De. Question.

Kaname se penche à son tour, le coin de sa lèvre soulevé en un sourire hautain et moqueur.

-Tu ne m'as pas compris. Tu n'as. Pas. Le. Choix.

Les pupilles de Kaname se contractent sous l'éclair de désir qui parcoure son corps alors qu'il admire les joues de Zero rougir sous le coup de la colère et ses yeux s'assombrirent.

Diable qu'il était attirant en ce moment précis.

Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça.

-Et comment vas-tu m'y forcer? Tu vas m'enchaîner à toi et me traîner comme un bon petit toutou?

-C'est une idée. Seulement je préfèrerais que tu te montres digne et soit capable de te tenir.

-Et pourquoi?

Kaname s'adosse confortablement et croises les mains sur ses cuisses. Est-il mieux de dire la vérité à Zero ou de tenter de le charmer pour qu'il cède? Autant la deuxième option est intéressante, autant elle le désavantage à long terme. Qui sait si Zero ne va pas se rétracter le jour du bal.

-Parce que de puissants vampires veulent être certains que tu n'es pas un danger pour eux.

L'air surpris de Zero lui montre qu'il a pris la bonne décision.

-Un danger? Moi?

Kaname garde son expression sérieuse et détachée.

-Oui. Toi. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un Level E qui se contrôle à peine se montre capable de tuer un Sang Pur.

Zero détourne le regard pour le fixer dans le foyer où les flammes crépitent encore. Pour une surprise, c'en est une. Il a toujours cru que Kaname le gardait pour jouer avec lui, le manipuler pour se désennuyer. Parce qu'il… l'intéressait par sa personnalité et son franc-parler. Il sait que le Sang Pur n'a jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui ose lui tenir tête comme lui le fait; c'était les paroles même de Kaname. Alors il a automatiquement cru que c'était pour ça, et seulement ça, que Kaname s'amusait avec lui. Jamais il ne s'est douté de cette raison, le vrai fondement de l'intérêt de Kaname.

Parce qu'il peut tuer des vampires. Des Sang Purs.

Et étrangement, cette nouvelle lui fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard au cœur. Comment est-ce possible? Pourquoi se sent-il aussi blessé et trahi? Il aurait du savoir. Il laisse échapper un rire désillusionné. C'est de Kaname dont on parle après tout. Jamais celui-ci ne fait quoique ce soit qui ne soit pas par intérêt.

-Ce n'est pas vrai.

-P-pardon?

Kaname détourne les yeux, comme s'il est intimidé par ce qu'il a à avouer.

-Tu crois que j'aurais perdu mon temps à essayer de _t'éduquer_ si tu n'avais pas intérêt à mes yeux? Non. Ton utilité était de tuer mon oncle et maintenant que c'est chose faite…

Il plonge son regard dans celui de Zero, ne voulant pas se détourner de la vérité.

-Zero, j'aurais pu laisser ces vampires, ou même les hunters, te tuer. Nous avons fait un conseil et j'ai décidé de m'occuper de toi. Leur montrer que tu peux te contrôler.

-Pourquoi me racontes-tu tout ça?

-Parce que tu peux le savoir.

Le silence s'installe entre eux, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées.

Est-ce un nouveau tour de la part de Kaname? De lui faire croire l'impossible? Kaname l'a-t-il vraiment sauvé des autres vampires? Si oui, pourquoi? Il a eu tout ce qu'il voulait, la mort de son oncle, le retour de la reine, sa sœur, et le contrôle. Alors pourquoi lui? Zero s'enfonce de plus en plus dans son questionnement, ne trouvant jamais de réponses.

-Viens. Le soleil se lève.

Il observe Kaname alors que celui-ci se relève avec grâce et lui tend la main.

Zero hésite un instant avant de la refuser d'une claque du dos de sa propre main. Il ne faut pas céder. N'est-ce pas? Il serre les dents en entendant le léger ricanement de Kaname, sachant que ce dernier se moque de son attitude.

-Je ne suis pas un enfant. Je n'ai pas à t'obéir. J'irai me coucher lorsqu'il me plaira et certainement pas dans le même lit que toi.

Sans se retourner, Kaname lui répond avant quitter le salon.

-C'est comme tu voudras.

Il ne sait toujours pas s'il a bien fait de tout raconter à Zero, ses pensées confuses ne lui donnant pas d'indices. À pas lent, il se dirige vers sa chambre, croisant sans y porter attention un domestique.

Pourquoi est-ce que malgré ça, il a l'impression de lui cacher la vérité, de _se_ cacher la vérité? Zero a raison, il n'avait aucun but à le laisser vivant. Son utilité s'était arrêtée au même moment que la vie de Rido. Kaname avait eu beaucoup de mal de convaincre les anciens, les Sang Purs, de laisser Zero vivre. L'argument qui avait fait le poids avait été celui de l'étrange capacité de Zero. La fascination des puissants vampires face à cet insecte pourtant dangereux avait pesé son poids dans la balance. Sans oublier que la demande venait du Prince lui-même, avec l'appui de la nouvelle reine. Mais Kaname a beau savoir que sa position avait joué autant que l'argument, il n'aurait pas pu aller à l'encontre de leur décision s'il avait voulu respecter les règlements. Il devait, _doit_, montrer l'exemple.

Mais tout cela n'explique en rien son désir de garder le jeune vampire auprès de lui. Cela fait quelques mois qu'il l'avait libéré de sa prison, ils ont fini par s'habituer l'un à l'autre. Il aurait du commencer à ressentir l'ennui, l'irritation de cette présence constance, mais au contraire, il a du mal à quitter la maison, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures, parce qu'il se demande à tout moment ce qu'il fait, à quoi il pense, et s'il s'ennuie. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kaname a des difficultés à s'acquitter des taches que lui incombe son rang. À chaque fois qu'il voit Zero, c'est la fascination, l'envoûtement et le désir qui lui tordent l'estomac et lui font battre le cœur et lorsqu'il le quitte, c'est son image, ses gémissements qu'il entend, souhaite entendre.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, il se laisse aller et passe une main hésitante dans ses cheveux en fermant les yeux. Il n'a pas envie, peut-être même pas le courage d'explorer ce terrain dangereux. Celui du pourquoi et des sentiments. Mais il sait qu'il ne pourra pas toujours l'éviter.

Seulement… pas ce soir. Demain, il a une grosse journée, des rencontres importantes et des décisions capitales à remettre.

XXX

Tous ses sens se mettent en alerte en même temps lorsque son inconscient capte un changement dans la pièce. Sans un mouvement, Kaname tente d'analyser ce qui l'a réveillé et constate qu'une présence autre que la sienne, une présence qui n'était pas là il y a une seconde, est dans la même pièce que lui. Il laisse son odorat étudier le parfum de l'être et se détend en découvrant que l'homme en question n'est autre que Zero.

Lentement, Kaname ouvre les yeux et se tourne pour faire face au jeune vampire qui semble hésitant, reportant son poids sur un pied et ensuite sur l'autre.

D'une voix endormie, il lui demande.

-Hmmm… que fais-tu?

Zero croise son regard durant une seconde avant de le détourner pour le fixer vers le foyer.

-Malgré toutes les chambres que tu possèdes, il n'y en a aucune… d'aussi… c-confortable.

Le dernier mot est murmuré à contrecoeur. Les lèvres de Kaname se soulèvent pour former un sourire légèrement moqueur et somnolent et d'un geste lent, il se déplace vers le fond du lit et ouvre les couvertures pour inviter Zero à venir se coucher.

Zero s'avance d'un pas avant d'arrêter et de fixer son regard dans celui de Kaname.

-Ne te fais pas d'idée. Je suis épuisé et je n'arrive pas à dormir ailleurs. D'accord!

Kaname laisse échapper un ricanement.

-Oui. C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Zero reprend son chemin jusqu'au lit et s'installe sous les couvertures, faisant bien attention pour ne pas effleurer Kaname dans son mouvement. Aussitôt qu'il est allongé, Kaname en profite et colle son torse contre le dos de Zero, l'encerclant dans ses bras et l'emprisonnant entre ses jambes.

-Bordel, lâche-moi.

Zero se débat en grognant, mais l'étau de Kaname se resserre jusqu'à ce que ce dernier arrête de gigoter.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir dans une autre chambre et je n'y arrive pas lorsqu'il y a quelqu'un dans mon lit et que je ne peux pas le prendre dans mes bras. Alors, maintenant dors et laisse-moi dormir.

Zero sert des dents, frustré de s'être laissé prendre au piège. Il avait eu beau tenté encore et encore, à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de s'endormir dans un autre lit, il n'avait passé que des heures à tourner sans relâcher. Il a fini par capituler et se retrouver dans la seule pièce ou il sait qu'il va trouver sommeil rapidement. Mais pourquoi faut-il que ce soit dans la même chambre que Kaname?

-Menteur.

-Non. Je serais menteur si je te dirais que je ne profiterais pas de toi alors que je fais ça.

Sur ces mots, Kaname penche la tête vers l'avant et embrasse la nuque de Zero qui ne peut empêcher un frisson de lui parcourir le corps. Dans un même mouvement, les mains de Kaname descendent jusqu'aux hanches de Zero et remonte dans une caresse sous son t-shirt. Il peut sentir les muscles du ventre et de l'estomac de Zero se contracter sous l'effleurement et son pouls augmenter considérablement. Des mains tentent de l'arrêter, mais un gémissement contredit leur agissement et Kaname mordille la nuque de Zero pour lui changer les idées et se permettre de continuer son chemin. L'action fait son effet et Zero ondule involontairement des hanches lorsque Kaname frôle du bout des doigts la pointe érigée du bout de chair droit avant de le pincer et de faire subir le même traitement au gauche.

-Naagh… Mer-de… tu n'a-n'as pas… Hhhhmmm… pas le…droit.

Les lèvres de Kaname s'étirent dans un sourire en constatant l'état de plus en plus perdu de Zero tandis que ses mains caressent ses cotes, ses hanches et son ventre. Il se soulève légèrement pour passer sa langue le long du lobe de l'oreille à Zero qui cambre des reins en sentant ce souffle chaud lui chatouiller cet endroit particulièrement sensible.

Il retient avec peine un grognement alors que Kaname lui murmure d'une voix enrouée par le désir.

-Alors interdis-moi.

Sur ces mots, les mains de Kaname descendent rapidement pour se retrouver sous la toile du pantalon de Zero et lui empoigner son membre qui se durcit un peu plus à chaque battement de cœur, sachant très bien que cette action va empêcher le jeune vampire de penser à autre chose qu'à son désir.

Zero entend le défi, mais son esprit est trop occupé à gérer toutes les sensations que Kaname lui prodigue pour y répondre. Il a l'impression qu'un fer chauffé à blanc brûle chacune de ses cellules et qu'il va s'enflammer alors que Kaname serre son désir plus fort et commence une lente descende et une aussi lente remonté. Il peut sentir les hanches de Kaname se coller à ses reins, son membre gorgé se frotter à son bas ventre et des ondes électriques traverser sa colonne vertébrale en réalisant à quel point le puissant vampire a envie de lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru céder aussi rapidement, mais l'attaque agressive et sensuelle du Noble l'étourdit et le plonge dans un tourbillon de passion incontrôlable. Il ne peut rien faire d'autre que de répondre à son appel.

D'un mouvement de hanche, Zero se retourne pour faire face à Kaname et le surprend en appuyant sa bouche contre la sienne et en forçant sa langue au travers les barrières pour danser avec celle de Kaname. Ce dernier, qui a du retirer ses mains de sur le corps de Zero, reprend aussitôt ses caresses et laisse Zero explorer sa caverne humide, le cœur battant la chamade face aux réactions du jeune vampire et au désir qu'il ressent. Si un jour on lui avait dit que Zero, le jeune vampire au cœur rebelle et l'esprit indomptable, l'embrasserait avec autant de passion, il aurait exécuté le fou pour même suggérer une telle situation. Et pourtant, n'est-ce pas les mains de Zero qui s'agrippent à son dos et collent leur bassin un contre l'autre?

Un gémissement se fait entendre dans la chambre, suivi d'un grognement lorsque Kaname départit Zero de son chandail et lui mordille l'épaule, se plaçant au dessus et entre les jambes du jeune homme. La main droite de Zero empoigne la nuque de Kaname pour le ramener à sa bouche qu'il s'empresse de lécher et caresser. Kaname, trop heureux de l'agressivité de Zero, lui répond immédiatement en forçant l'entrée et prenant le contrôle du baiser. Ses mains ne chaument pas et avec l'aide inespérée de Zero, il retire ce qu'ils leur restent de vêtement, pressant _enfin_ leur peaux brûlantes et frissonnantes l'une contre l'autre. Les deux hommes réagissent différemment à ce contact; le membre de Zero pulse et se durcit à en devenir douloureux et Kaname ne peut empêcher son cœur de se tordre de désir et d'admiration face à la beauté froide et si chaude de Zero. Sa bouche ouverte fait son chemin sur le corps de Zero, n'ayant comme seul but de toucher cette peau jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rassasié de son goût, son odeur et sa texture si unique.

-Ou… oui… Hmmmm…

Zero se mord les lèvres pour retenir d'autres plaintes embarrassantes alors qu'il ne désire qu'une seule et unique chose en ce moment et c'est que Kaname n'arrête pas. Il sent chaque poil de son corps se soulever à toutes les fois que le puissant vampire frôle, mordille ou lèche une zone particulièrement sensible et son estomac change constamment de place avec son cœur à l'idée de ce qui va arriver inévitablement.

-Oh Bon Dieu!

L'exclamation lui échappe involontairement lorsque la langue de Kaname glisse le long de son membre et que sa bouche se referme sur le haut. Au lieu de commencer la descente comme Zero espère, supplie intérieurement, qu'il fasse, Kaname en fait le tour avec des petits coups de langue et de minuscules baisers, arrachant des cris aigues à l'homme torturé. Son souffle erratique reste pris dans sa gorge alors que la bouche arrête tout activité, dans l'attente imminente de la poursuite de son plaisir. Fronçant des sourcils lorsque rien ne se passe, il ouvre ses paupières sur un regard chargé de désir et le descend pour constater que Kaname patiente, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

-Tu veux que je continue?

Zero ne répond pas, mais grogne. Bien sur qu'il veut que ça continue. Tous ses membres tremblent et frémissent sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler. Il serre et relâche les draps de ses poings et ferme les yeux. Il faut qu'il réponde n'est-ce pas?

-Alors Zero, que veux-tu que je fasse?

Un frisson plus puissant que les autres le traverse au son bas et rauque de la voix de Kaname. Il ouvre les paupières pour plonger son regard dans celui du Noble.

-Con-continue.

L'expression de Kaname devient gourmande et triomphante. D'une main, il empoigne la base du sexe de Zero et l'englobe complètement, un grognement faisant vibrer sa gorge au cri de satisfaction de Zero et à son goût si particulier et délicieux.

-Bor-ordel. Ka… Kaname. Je vais… je…

Avant que Zero n'est pu finir sa phrase, Kaname arrête tout mouvement et serre dans un étau la base du membre du jeune vampire, l'empêchant d'atteindre l'apogée de son plaisir. Le corps tendu de Zero n'en peut plus. Il veut, doit, se libérer.

Kaname tend la main vers la table de chevet et y trouve rapidement le lubrifiant. Sa bouche fond sur celle du jeune vampire alors qu'il en induit le long de son sexe trop longtemps abandonné. Son imagination l'emporte, l'entraînant déjà dans la douceur chaude et enfouissant des entrailles de Zero et il doit prendre sur lui pour ne pas jouir immédiatement. À la place, il mordille la nuque et se prépare en écartant bien les jambes de l'homme sous lui.

D'un geste lent et pourtant sur de lui, Kaname s'enfonce complètement dans les chairs de Zero, frissonnant et grognant de plaisir. Il a l'impression, non le goût, que son désir va rester éternel et que jamais il ne va ressentir un plaisir aussi intense, aussi authentique. Il est au paradis et en enfer. Tout est si extraordinaire et pourtant si court. Ses muscles tremblent de devoir se retenir le temps que Zero s'ajuste à lui. Bon Dieu, perdu dans ses sensations, il n'a même pas pris le temps de préparer Zero convenablement.

Les battements de cœur et la respiration de Zero sont si rapides et erratiques qu'il se sent légèrement étourdi. Il a mal, mais cette douleur n'est rien comparée à la douleur de ne pas avoir pu se libérer plutôt. Au contraire, cette douleur lui dit que sa délivrance est près, que Kaname va enfin entamer la danse et qu'il va enfin pouvoir attendre son septième ciel. Ses hanches ne bougent pas assez rapidement à son goût, ses muscles engourdis par les milliers de frémissement qui le traversent.

-Ka… Kaname. Plus… plus vite.

Comme si Zero a ouvert une cage, la furie se déchaîne et les hanches de Kaname vont et viennent dans un mouvement plus ample et agile, mais sans être brusque ou sec. La bouche de Kaname se promène partout sur la nuque, le torse et les épaules de Zero, revenant toujours sur ses lèvres, et les mains du jeune homme s'agrippent aux omoplates de Kaname, le soulevant pratiquement du lit pour offrir plus d'espace au puissant vampire qui en profite et allonge ses mouvements de bassin.

Les ongles de Zero s'enfoncent dans la chair et quelques gouttelettes de sang se forment le long des plaies. L'odeur si puissante malgré la petite quantité éveille d'autres instincts de Zero, ceux du prédateur. Ses paupières s'ouvrent sur un regard rouge chaque de désir charnel et sauvage et la salive envahit sa bouche lorsque ses dents s'allongent. Kaname observe le changement sans ralentir ses coups, au contraire, la transformation de Zero excite ses sens et d'un geste quasiment tendre, il présente sa nuque au jeune vampire, lui permettant d'y enfouir ses canines pour s'abreuver. Le grognement de Zero lorsque la première gorgée de sang coule le long de sa gorge fait frissonner Kaname. Jamais il n'aurait cru que de partager son sang puisse être aussi troublant.

Trop rapidement, les vampires sentent la délivrance arriver, Zero lâchant un long cri et Kaname suivant de près en grondant.

Leur souffle finit par ralentir alors que leurs paupières deviennent lourdes.

Kaname s'endort avec un sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il entend un léger murmure.

-Profiteur.

XXXX

**Bordel! Mais ca l'air que je ne peux pas finir sans lemon! Depuis que j'ai découvert la façon 'correcte' d'en écrire, ils envahissent ma tête constamment. À votre grande joie j'imagine! HIHI**

**18 et 19 de fini! Mais pas corrigés! Je ne sais vraiment pas comment le 20 va se passer car j'ai fini le 19 sur une note étrange! Mouhahahah c'est chiant de vous dire ça alors que vous ne savez pas de quoi je parle! **

**Comme toujours, un gros, immense merci pour vos reviews! Elles sont toujours vraiment appréciées! J'espère que vous n'avez pas été confus par le titre… non non, c'est pas le temps de dire les mots magiques! **

**J'ai écrit un petit One Shot appelé Paroles. Zero et Kaname. Ma beta ne l'a pas corrigé… c'était un petit délire de ma part. Si vous le voulez, allez vous amuser. Mais avertissement : Il n'y a pas de lemon à proprement dit et ca n'est pas du tout dans le même style que cette histoire. **


	19. Demande

**Je. M'excuse. Sincèrement. Explication plus bas, je vous laisse le plaisir de lire.**

**Chapitre 18- Demande**

Kaname plonge son regard dur et froid dans celui de l'homme en face de lui.

-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer _clairement_ cette fois-ci, comment vous avez dû en arriver là?

L'homme d'affaire ne remarque pas la goutte de sueur qui descend le long de sa lèvre, trop occupé à contrôler ses tremblements nerveux. Il baisse le regard en signe de soumission, les épaules basses et les mains serrant ses genoux.

-Je-je ne sais pas, Monsieur. Il-nous…

-Vous voulez dire qu'une centaine de millier de dollars disparaissent de vos comptes et que vous ne vous en rendez pas compte?

L'homme sursaute violemment. La voix du vampire est à la fois glaciale et parfaitement maitrisée. Si...cruelle. Il a beau savoir que l'alliance entre les vampires et les humains interdit aux premiers d'exécuter un innocent, rien n'est jamais sûr avec ces êtres sanguinaires.

-Répondez.

Un sanglot s'échappe de la gorge de l'humain. Il ne veut pas mourir. Il a prévu prendre sa retraite dans cinq ans et déménager dans le sud, avec sa femme, maintenant que les enfants sont tous partis. Il a toujours été un homme consciencieux et droit, payant toujours son dû, alors pourquoi cette fraude dans sa compagnie?

-O-oui, Monsieur.

Il est trop vieux et trop fatigué pour résister. Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues, mais il n'ose pas faire un geste pour les essuyer. Cela faisait des semaines, des mois, qu'il tentait de rétablir les comptes, de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, mais rien n'y faisait. C'était l'impasse.

Le visage de Kaname reste impassible face à l'embarras du vieil homme. Il méprise le manque de dignité de ce directeur. La peur suinte de tous les pores de sa peau et le puissant vampire doit prendre sur lui pour ne pas laisser ses instincts de chasseur remonter à la surface. La peur d'une proie est toujours excitante. Au fond de lui, le prédateur se réveille. La peur signifie le combat ou la poursuite. Ça signifie, l'adrénaline, le sang, la mort. En somme...son repas.

- Maintenant expliquez-moi comment avez-vous découvert la fraude?

-J-je… au dé-but, j'ai re-remarqué d-des irr-rrégularit-tés dans les c-comptes, mais rien d-d'important et o-on finissait toujours par re-retrouver l'argent. J-jusqu'à ce que j-je c-constate que ce qu'on retrouvait n'é-était p-pas foncti-tionnel, M-monsieur.

-Donc, si je comprends bien, vous retrouviez les produits fabriqués, mais ils étaient défectueux?

-Oui, M-monsieur.

-Et vous avez les états de compte? Les rapports?

L'homme se précipite vers son porte-document pour en sortir des feuilles reliées les unes aux autres avant de les tendre d'un mouvement hésitant au puissant vampire. Ce dernier fait un geste de la main, lui indiquant de les déposer sur son bureau, ce que l'humain s'empresse de faire.

-Je vais y jeter un coup d'œil ce soir et vous rappeler demain. La sanction sera équivalente à la gravité de la situation, compris?

-Oui, Monsieur. Merci, Monsieur.

-Je vous raccompagne.

Avec un regard mauvais, Kaname se lève, se dirige vers la porte et ajoute.

-Je ne voudrais pas que vous fassiez une rencontre ennuyeuse.

XXX

En chemin, Kaname et le vieil homme croisent Zero. Ce dernier a senti la peur de l'humain avant même de le voir. Étrangement, il ne ressent pas la douleur familière, ce pincement au cœur à chaque nouvelle preuve de la perte de son humanité. Disparue, également, la peur face aux instincts sauvages qui montent en lui. Il est juste...irrité? Oui, il est irrité par l'attitude nerveuse de l'homme.

Est-ce un signe qu'il devient de plus en plus vampire? Et pourquoi l'idée le dérange moins qu'à son arrivée? Il fronce des sourcils, perdu dans son questionnement, mais s'arrête en sentant une main sur son bras. Son attention se reporte immédiatement sur le puissant vampire qui le retient. Son souffle reste pris dans sa gorge lorsque son regard améthyste rencontre le brun chaud du Noble et son cœur se met à battre de façon erratique.

-Que fais-tu?

Zero détourne les yeux, gêné par la réaction de son corps au son si bas et caressant de la voix de Kaname. Il a l'impression qu'une langue de lave lui réchauffe tout le corps, les souvenirs de la nuit passée envahissant son esprit. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches et remarque du coin de l'œil le regard de Kaname suivre son mouvement.

-Rien. Pourquoi?

-J'ai besoin d'une pause, tu me rejoins à la salle de loisir?

Zero, trop abasourdi par la question, par la _demande –_ la demande et non pas l'ordre - répond sans réfléchir:

-D'accord.

Kaname avance son corps, hypnotisé par la bouche, le nez, les joues et les yeux de Zero. Il a du mal à se rappeler qu'il est accompagné et qu'il ne doit pas céder à la tentation si démesurément grande de coller son corps contre celui du jeune vampire et fondre sur sa bouche.

Une odeur de peur arrive à ses narines, plus violente encore qu'auparavant, et le ramène au monde extérieur autre que celui de Zero. Il relâche le bras du jeune homme et se retourne vers le vieil homme – quoique pour lui, cet homme n'est pas à proprement dit 'âgé', lui étant un vampire avec beaucoup plus de vécu que cet humain-, l'expression froide avant de continuer son chemin sans un regard derrière lui.

L'homme d'affaire ne sait plus quoi penser. Jamais il n'aurait cru de sa vie voir deux vampires aussi … il n'arrivait pas à trouver de mots pour décrire leur relation. Et il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Il se souvient d'un reportage sur les grands félins qu'il avait visionné la semaine passée et a eu l'impression de se retrouver coincé près de deux de ces grands prédateurs. Qui sait, peut-être qu'ils avaient décidé de faire de lui leur prochain repas? A cette pensée, une peur incontrôlable l'avait envahi et il avait mourir de terreur lorsque le puissant Noble vampire s'était retourné exactement au même moment. Il avait sursauté violemment lorsque le maître des lieux était passé à coté de lui pour le précéder.

Dieu, tout ce qu'il veut en ce moment est de quitter ce manoir d'où se dégage une atmosphère maléfique et retrouver sa femme pour lui dire combien il l'aime.

La porte de sortie n'arrive pas assez vite à son goût et il doit prendre sur lui pour ne pas courir. Une fois arrivé, il s'arrête brusquement en entendant la voix du vampire.

-Au revoir, Monsieur Cash. Je vous donne des nouvelles très bientôt.

Sans un autre mot, Kaname se détourne, pressé sans se l'avouer, d'aller rejoindre la salle de billard ou il pourra enfin prendre une pause après ses huit heures consécutives de travail. Il ne remarque pas l'homme disparaître en vitesse, courant pratiquement pour regagner sa voiture et quitter l'Enfer.

XXX

Zero patiente dans la salle de loisir qu'il a déjà eu l'opportunité de découvrir, y passant quelques heures perdus lorsqu'il n'a plus à s'entraîner, ne sachant pas ce qu'il doit faire, ni ce qu'il fait en réalité dans cette pièce à attendre après le puissant vampire. Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi… docile?

Non. En fait, ce n'est pas de la soumission, c'est seulement qu'il a été si fasciné par le charme de Kaname, sa voix douce, son toucher, son souffle qui lui avait caressé la joue et son regard brûlant, _Dieu son regard captivant_, qu'il en avait oublié tout le reste. Même sa volonté de se tenir loin du vampire.

Il se retourne pour faire face à la porte lorsqu'il entend des pas arriver dans sa direction, quelques secondes avant de voir celle-ci s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer l'homme aussi séduisant que le Diable en personne. De lui-même, son regard parcoure la silhouette longiligne et ferme du puissant homme, caressant ses longues jambes musclées, ses hanches étroites, son torse solide et sa nuque si tentante, caressée par quelque fines mèches brunes. Lorsque ses yeux arrivent à la hauteur de son visage, il fronce des sourcils en remarquant le petit sourire en coin de Kaname et ses pupilles brillantes de malice.

-Tu aimes ce que tu vois?

Zero n'ose pas répondre à cette question si simple et pourtant dangereuse. À la place, il change de sujet, se dirigeant vers la table de billard sur laquelle est formée un parfait triangle de boules de céramique de différentes couleurs.

-Je ne savais pas que tu jouais à ce type de jeu. Cela semble un peu trop… détendu… pour un homme comme toi.

-Comme moi?

-Oui. Calculateur et n'aimant pas perdre. Le billard est un jeu qui compte un peu plus sur la chance que les échecs.

-C'est là que tu te trompe Zero. Il faut savoir calculer les angles, la vitesse de notre blanche et tous les troubles extérieurs qui entrent en ligne de compte. Encore une fois, c'est un jeu où la tactique et le contrôle de soi sont aussi importants qu'aux échecs.

-Il est là ton problème, Kaname. Tu as trop de contrôle sur toi. Ça en devient lassant.

Kaname penche sa tête sur le coté à cette réflexion. Lassant?

-Alors que suggères-tu pour corriger ce qui semble être un défaut pour toi?

Le défi est de taille et Kaname a toujours adoré les défis. Il se demande comment Zero va se sortir de la situation dans laquelle il a mis les pieds, sachant parfaitement que le jeune vampire ne laissera pas passer l'occasion d'imposer ses règles.

Les mots sortent de la bouche de Zero avant que celui-ci ne puisse les retenir, inspiré par le charme caché du Noble.

-À chaque partie, le gagnant retire un vêtement au perdant.

Le sourire de Kaname se fait carnassier. Zero ajoute rapidement.

-Pas plus de 5 secondes avant de tirer. Et l'adversaire n'a pas le droit de regarder le jeu avant que ce soit son tour.

Zero essaie de s'en sortir, sachant très bien que s'il en laisse la possibilité à Kaname, celui-ci va rester complètement vêtu alors que lui… Bordel! Qu'il a été stupide. Trop concentré à fixer l'endroit ou la nuque de Kaname rejoint son épaule, il avait perdu le fil de ses pensées et avait les pieds dans les plats. Non. _Y avait sauté à pieds joints_ serait plus proche de la vérité. Pourquoi n'en a-t-il pas profité pour prendre pleinement dominance sur le puissant vampire et exiger… exiger quoi?

Autre chose que tout ce qui implique la nudité, en tout cas.

-Parfait. Commençons.

XXX

Il est perdu. Complètement et totalement perdu. Plus il gagne, plus il perd. Il a vécu des situations beaucoup plus exigeantes, urgentes et dans lesquelles sa capacité de réflexion était sollicitée avec plus d'ardeur. Mais en ce moment précis, il doit s'avouer plus troublé qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

Au point qu'il croit qu'il va, et ce pour la première fois de sa longue vie, perdre un défi.

Il se penche vers l'avant, tenant son manche bien en main et tentant par tous les moyens de ne pas laisser son regard dériver vers ce joli petit derrière caché par maintenant un seul vêtement noir qui se présente face à lui.

Une seconde.

Deux secondes.

Il secoue sa main pour l'empêcher de se tendre vers la peau nue du dos sous lequel roule des muscles fermes et alléchants.

Quatre secondes.

Il baisse rapidement la tête et tire.

Cinq secondes.

Il a raté son coup. Encore une fois.

-Bon Sang!

L'exclamation lui échappe et un petit ricanement se fait entendre.

-Encore raté, Kaname?

Ce dernier ferme les yeux à moitié, cachant son désir derrière ses paupières, et ce, même si Zero ne peut pas le voir. Zero penche la tête vers l'arrière sans jeter un regard derrière lui, laissant ses cheveux frôlés la base de sa nuque et le puissant vampire sent son coeur accélérer dangereusement.

Le fait-il volontairement?

Il a l'impression que Zero le séduit, mais n'ose pas trop y croire non plus.

Au début, tout allait si bien pourtant.

Première partie. Victoire. Zero a retiré ses chaussettes.

Deuxième partie. Encore Victoire. Zero a retiré son chandail.

Troisième partie. Il gagne encore, mais de justesse. Et cette fois-là, Zero a retiré son pantalon.

À partir de ce moment, tout est allé de travers.

De voir, non seulement le dos finement musclé sur lequel il a envie de passer ses mains et sa langue, mais aussi ses jambes longues et fortes qu'il revoit constamment l'entourant, sa chute de rein plus qu'alléchante et ces fesses bombées entre lesquelles il a plus que le désir de s'y enfouir, lui a bloqué toutes pensées cohérentes, transformant sa logique en fantasme. Au point qu'il doit constamment cacher la vue de son entrejambe pour que Zero ne découvre pas dans quel état il est maintenu. Une chance que Zero a décidé à la dernière minute qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait porter la main sur l'autre, car il ne sait pas comment il aurait fait pour résister au contact de la peau de l'ancien hunter.

À la quatrième partie, il a perdu.

Si au moins, cela avait été de justesse. Même pas. Il n'avait entré que deux boules.

Pour se venger – quoique c'était un peu enfantin -, il avait immédiatement retiré son haut, découvrant son torse. Il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le regard de Zero qui l'avait détaillé inconsciemment et avait haussé un sourcil lorsque ce dernier avait déglutit.

Et maintenant, ils en sont à la sixième partie. Avec une autre victoire pour Zero.

Zero croise les bras sur son torse, attendant que Kaname retire son pantalon.

Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir gagner une seule partie contre le puissant vampire - sachant que son talent pour le billard est seulement que légèrement plus élevé que la moyenne, mais tout de même, rien de comparable au Sang Pur et son esprit tactique-, et pourtant ils sont à égalité. Six parties, trois pour lui et trois pour Kaname.

Et jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait cru que le puissant vampire, l'homme froid et sans âme, puisse avoir une faiblesse aussi évidente et commune que le désir. Il a senti les yeux de Kaname sur lui aussitôt qu'il a retiré son chandail, mais de le voir perdre lorsqu'il a laissé tomber son pantalon sur le sol…

Si irréaliste.

-Tu veux continuer ou tu dois retourner travailler?

Kaname a une autre idée dans la tête. Pourquoi jouer alors que la suite logique des évènements est que un des deux va se retrouver nu et irrésistible et qu'ils vont s'approcher lentement l'un de l'autre et oublier le reste du monde. Kaname reporte son regard sur la table de billard, une nouvelle image en tête. Et pourquoi ne pas concrétiser ce petit fantasme qui lui trotte dans la tête depuis la première partie?

Sans un mot, il s'avance à grand pas vers Zero, ce dernier écarquillant les yeux face à l'attitude agressive et envahissante du Noble, mais ne bougeant pas pour autant de sa place. Kaname se penche et commence à passer la langue sur la nuque de Zero, la mordillant et caressant à tour de rôle. Ses mains glisse sur l'estomac plat du jeune homme tandis qu'il l'entraîne vers la table au tapis vert.

Un gémissement échappe à Zero lorsque Kaname marque sa peau un peu plus cruellement et il laisse sa tête retomber vers l'arrière, offrant son cou au puissant vampire. Ses pas sont arrêtés par le meuble sur lequel il prend appui avant de s'y percher, passant ses jambes autour des reins de Kaname et frottant son membre vêtu et dur contre celui du Noble. Il désire cet homme depuis qu'il s'était dévêtu, n'ayant qu'une image en tête, celle d'être allongé sur la table tandis que Kaname le fait monter au Paradis. Il ne veut même plus essayer de se convaincre que ce n'est pas bien, qu'il ne devrait pas, car il sait parfaitement que malgré toutes ses pensées négatives, il finit par céder. Pourquoi se compliquer la vie si au final, le résultat est le même? Il veut Kaname, qu'importe les conséquences.

Avec force, il saisit une poignée de cheveux de Kaname, l'obligeant à revenir vers lui et à l'embrasser. Sa langue passe sur ses lèvres, taquinant le puissant vampire qui gronde avant d'ouvrir la bouche et aspirer le muscle humide pour jouer et danser.

Les frissons parcourent tant leur corps qu'ils ne savent plus qui est qui. D'un mouvement brusque, Kaname se sépare de Zero pour lui retirer l'infâme dernier morceau de tissu, libérant son désir, et en profite pour se dévêtir avant de réattaquer la bouche de l'homme installé sur la table, ondulant ses hanches contre les siennes.

-Ahhh Bon Dieu.

Zero lâche une plainte lorsque Kaname lui empoigne vigoureusement le membre, commencent immédiatement un aller et venu sensuel. Il ne se lasse pas de passer ses mains sur les muscles fins et fermes du dos du puissant Sang Pur, sur ses épaules et ses hanches, les agrippant alors que Kaname passe sa langue sur ses points de chair érigée et descend tranquillement vers son bas ventre, chatouillant au passage son nombril. Ses yeux roulent et se ferment tandis que la chaleur se propage dans son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression de fondre comme une glace au soleil. Comment fait Kaname pour être aussi sensuel, érotique? Comment fait-il pour lui faire oublier le monde, le faire gémir comme nul autre ne l'a fait gémir avant?

Kaname continue sa descente, ses mains immobilisant les hanches de Zero. Il veut le prendre. _Immédiatement._ Mais sait que c'est impossible. Pas sans avoir préparé le jeune vampire convenablement.

Depuis quand se préoccupe-t-il autant du plaisir de son partenaire?

Depuis qu'il a découvert que les plaintes et les cris de Zero l'excitent autant que d'être enfoui en lui.

Et il se doit de l'avoir, depuis qu'il a goûté à l'exquis parfum de la peau, de l'essence de ce Level E.

Il a l'impression d'être un drogué en manque, cherchant par tous les moyens d'avoir sa dose, sa dose de Zero. Son cœur tremble d'anticipation et il ne peut s'empêcher de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il admire le membre tendu pour lui et lui seul. Il jette un regard vers le haut et son souffle s'accroche dans sa poitrine à la vue de Zero appuyé sur ses mains, les jambes écartés, les yeux fermés, la tête penchée vers l'arrière et la lèvre gonflée d'avoir été tant mordillée. L'image à elle seule apporte Kaname au bord du gouffre et il doit se brider comme il ne l'a jamais fait auparavant pour ne pas atteindre son plaisir avant même que tout ne soit commencé.

Pour se changer les idées, et il doit se l'avouer, par petite vengeance, il engloutit complètement le désir du jeune vampire, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et de plaisir si fort qu'il anticipe une explosion de jouissance. Il arrête tout mouvement, patientant tout en écoutant les halètements de Zero. Lorsque ceux-ci diminuent, ou du moins deviennent plus long et silencieux, il reprend son mouvement. Le goût et la texture sont si agréables qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de ronronner littéralement, faisant vibrer sa gorge autour du sexe de plus en plus dur et frémissant de Zero.

Ce dernier, incapable de se contrôler ou même de créer une pensée cohérente, murmure des phrases sans fin. Kaname est si doué qu'il l'amène toujours plus près du gouffre à une vitesse inimaginable.

-Ka-Kaname… oui… Kaname… je… je v-vais… Oh Mon Dieu… Je vais…

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, une décharge de plaisir lui traverse le corps, le contractant si fort qu'il ne ressent plus rien, autre qu'une vague de chaleur et de satisfaction intense. Il en oublie la bouche qui continue lentement son mouvement, avalant les restants de son plaisir soudain.

Avec possessivité, Zero ramène Kaname à lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche et enfermant ses hanches entre ses jambes, goutant sa propre semence dans les profondeurs caverneuses du Noble. Il sait ce qu'il veut et il le veut tout. De. Suite.

Il s'écarte de quelques centimètres, plongeant son regard aussi brillant que le soleil dans celui sombre et scintillant d'étoiles du puissant homme. Ce dernier comprend immédiatement la supplication silencieuse du jeune homme et d'un coup de rein, plonge dans les entrailles chaudes et impatientes. Un cri et un grognement se font entendre dans la pièce, suivis d'halètements rauques et courts qui montrent à quel point les deux hommes sont guidés par leur instinct, leur désir. Kaname tente le plus longtemps possible de rester immobile, tâche quasi surhumaine, car la sensation est intense et l'étau dans lequel l'immerge Zero est ahurissant. Il ferme les yeux et essaie de se concentrer sur sa respiration pour oublier les vagues de plaisir qui le font frémir.

Zero croise les chevilles dans le dos du puissant vampire, l'autorisant par son geste d'entamer l'intemporelle danse de l'amour. Kaname retient un soupir de soulagement, reculant ses hanches pour mieux replonger dans les profondeurs du jeune homme. Avec lenteur, le puissant vampire prend possession de Zero, l'esprit uniquement occupé par la chaleur grandissante dans son ventre et par les gémissements si sensuels du jeune homme.

Il sait que ce qu'il ressent en ce moment est trop fort, trop intense, qu'il n'a jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi dangereux de toute sa vie et pourtant, _pourtant_, il ne veut pas, ne peut pas, s'en détacher et oublier. Pour un vampire comme lui, si froid et calculateur, découvrir un sentiment, une émotion aussi pure et vibrante est aussi intriguant et libérateur que s'il avait redécouvert le monde en devenant un humain. Impossible et incroyablement audacieux. Tous les interdits, les contradictions qui se réunissent en lui lorsqu'il se fond en Zero lui font perdre la tête et vivre des moments uniques qu'il ne pourra jamais effacer de sa mémoire.

-Ka… Kamane. S'il… s'il t-te plait.

Une bouche vient lui mordiller la nuque et remonte lentement vers son oreille. Le Noble passe sensuellement sa langue le long du lobe avant de demander d'une voix basse et rocailleuse.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Zero.

Un frisson plus fort que les autres lui parcoure chaque fibre de son corps lorsque ce dernier lui répond.

-Plus… plus vite. Kaname.

Un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, le puissant vampire s'empresse d'exécuter la demande du jeune vampire, sentant sa propre délivrance de plus en plus forte. À chaque coup, Zero le rejoint, cambrant des hanches pour que leur corps soit le plus près possible l'un de l'autre.

Les bras de Zero entourent la nuque du Noble, l'obligeant à se pencher vers lui et l'embrasser. Lorsqu'ils finissent par détacher à regret leur lèvre, Zero ferme les yeux, sa tête légère et étourdie par tout ce que contenait ce simple contact. Il ne sait plus quoi penser, ne sait plus comment penser. Son plaisir est incommensurable, _indescriptible_.

-Oui… oui… Kaname… con-continue… Kaname… Ka-Kaname… KANAME!

Pour la deuxième fois, Zero se libère brutalement, ses membres s'enfermant autour du Noble comme les serres d'un oiseau de proie. Son plaisir est si fort qu'il ne sent pas l'explosion de Kaname immédiatement après le sien.

Tous les muscles de son corps se relâchent en même temps, lui donnant l'impression d'être un corps sans os sur la table de billard. Sa respiration revient graduellement et le poids de Kaname qui s'est écroulé sur lui est trop confortable pour qu'il veuille bouger. Il sent la poitrine de l'homme au dessus de lui ralentir son mouvement, devenant plus régulier. Une goutte de sueur descend le long de sa nuque lorsque finalement il ouvre les yeux, les paupières lourdes.

Brusquement, Kaname se relève et empoigne ses vêtements sans un regard. Il enfile à toute vitesse son pantalon avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot. Zero est si abasourdi par le comportement soudain du puissant vampire qu'il est incapable de faire un geste. Ce n'est pas la première fois que le vampire le quitte de façon froide, mais cette fois-ci, il a l'impression que Kaname ne fait pas juste disparaître, mais qu'il… _fuit_.

Oui. Le puissant vampire le fuit.

Mais pourquoi?

XXXXX

**Mes plus sincères et plates excuses. Je sais… des mois! C'est impardonnable de ma part. Vraiment. J'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche. Incapable d'écrire le chapitre 20. Et quel est le lien avec le chapitre 18, me demanderiez-vous? La déprime! J'avais vraiment trop honte alors j'ai allongé et allongé. **

**Gomenasai! **

**Question pour vous : Ma beta et moi se demandions comment trouvez-vous mes lemons? J'angoisse à chaque fois que j'en écris un, je sais que je pourrais m'améliorer, mais je ne vois pas ou son mes erreurs, donc beaucoup de difficulté à le faire. Et SVP, pas des commentaires comme : Génial! J'adore! Ou t'es la meilleure! Tout ca je le sais. (Mouahahahaha non mais elle se prend pour qui elle.) Hihi Plus sérieusement, j'accepte vraiment vriament bien la critique, alors si vous les trouvez redondant, si vous ajouteriez quelque chose, ce serait quoi? Ne vous gênez surtout pas. **

**Petite pub en passant. Je me suis inscrite sur un forum de rpg yaoi. (addict!) (Non, je ne vous abandonnerai pas pour ca, croyez-moi, vous avez la priorité dans mon cœur.) Je vous donne l'adresse. Yaoirpg .keuf. net (sans les espaces bien sur.) Essayez de deviner qui je suis. Indice : Beau, grand, sexy, et caractère de chien. Si vous vous inscrivez, tenez-moi au courant que je puisse savoir qui vous êtes (et pas trop vous embêter.)**


	20. Dénie

**OK! Je suis pleinement consciente d'une erreur que je n'ai pas corrigée car cela aurait été trop long! Zero n'est pas un Level E. Voila! C'est dit! Gomenasai! **

**Un chapitre haut en émotion, en questionnement et en… mmmmm je ne vous le dis pas! J'ai vraiment hate d'avoir vos nouvelles car ce chapitre a plutot été dure à écrire! Putain d'émotion! **

**Merci pour les critiques à propos de mes lemons. J'ai vraiment vraiment apprécié et noté. Donc : changer les positions et jouer plus avec mon environnement et que Zero prenne plus d'initiative. Good! Un gros merci de votre aide. **

**Chapitre 19- Dénie **

De dire que Kaname est bouleversé est aussi loin de la vérité que de dire que les vampires n'ont pas besoin de sang pour vivre. Il n'y a aucun mot pour décrire l'état chaotique dans lequel est plongé le puissant Prince.

Lui-même ne comprend pas ce qui vient de se passer.

Rectification.

Ne veut pas le comprendre, car il sait que le chemin est hasardeux et trop périlleux.

Comment a-t-il pu?

Ses cheveux se dressent sur sa nuque à la seule pensée de ce qui vient de se produire.

Il sait que Zero est un risque qu'il prend, que tous leurs jeux le font basculer un peu plus dans l'abîme qu'est la découverte de sentiments interdits, des possibilités irréalistes et en même temps si attrayantes.

Il sait que ce qu'il ressent pour le jeune homme est plus qu'une simple curiosité morbide sur sa capacité incroyable de pouvoir le tuer, les tuer. Il l'a toujours su et ne s'en ait jamais caché. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, loin de là, ni même de l'affection, mais c'est toute de même plus que de la curiosité. Peut-être un lointain attachement dû à sa présence constante dans sa vie? Comme l'ami d'un ami qu'on ne connaît pas vraiment, mais qui reste présent dans notre vie et qui au final, devient un membre de notre entourage.

Zero a toujours été là. Pour protéger Yuuki. Pour contrer ses plans. Il a passé des années en compagnie du jeune homme, même si parfois, ce n'était que des visites solitaires pendant les nuits froides d'hiver.

Mais ce qui vient de se produire… ne doit plus être. N'aurait pas dû être.

Il s'enferme dans son bureau, heureux de n'avoir croisé personne et d'un mouvement nerveux, presque automatique, s'installe sur le bord de son fauteuil, le regard dans le vide et les coudes sur les genoux.

Il a… il a été incapable de résister au cri de Zero, à son appel, et s'est lié à lui à tel point qu'il lui a pratiquement donné accès à son esprit et à son être tout entier. Jamais il ne s'est laissé aller à ce point.

Heureusement pour lui, Zero n'a pas semblé s'en rendre compte.

Mais ce n'est pas son cas. Il s'est senti s'ouvrir, libérant son âme pour se fondre en Zero. La fusion, le plaisir, l'interdit. Ce n'est pas seulement son essence qui s'est propagé en Zero, c'est tout son être, tout ce qui fait de lui un vampire aussi puissant. Il n'ose même pas penser à ce qui se serait produit s'ils avaient bu leur sang comme ils ont tendance à faire habituellement.

Il passe une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, geste devenu un peu trop familier à son goût.

Ce qu'il a ressenti à cet instant précis. La plénitude, un bien-être si total qu'il aurait pu mourir en paix.

Toutes ses barrières, anéanties en une fraction de seconde.

Une merveilleuse, sensationnelle fraction de seconde.

_Et dangereuse_. _Si dangereuse. _

Comment a-t-il pu?

Il a beau se répéter la question inlassablement, aucune réponse, du moins aucune réponse satisfaisante, ne lui vient à l'esprit.

Il sent son cœur se tordre et sa poitrine se serrer à la simple idée de s'approcher de l'ancien hunter à nouveau. Il n'a pourtant pas le choix s'il veut que tout continue comme avant.

Lui, le plus respecté et craint de tous les vampires. Quelle ironie que sa peur la plus grande à cet instant soit d'affronter un moins que rien, un faible Level E.

XXX

Zero ne sait plus quoi faire, ni quoi penser d'ailleurs. Il s'habille lentement, les sourcils froncés et le regard dans le vague.

Ses gestes sont mesurés; il ne comprend pas pourquoi, mais il se sent plus _faible_ que tous les autres fois ou Kaname et lui ont couché ensemble.

Et en même temps, si plein d'énergie.

Il réalise que pour la première fois, aucun n'a mordu l'autre.

Peut-être est-ce la cause de sa faiblesse? Il a dépensé beaucoup d'énergie sans possibilité de se ressourcer.

C'est logique…

Et pourtant, il n'a pas l'impression que c'est la cause réelle de son état. Ce n'est pas seulement physique, c'est _spirituel_. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus profond.

Et la réaction de Kaname. Si étrange. Complètement à l'opposée des agissements normaux du puissant vampire. D'accord, il l'a déjà quitté auparavant, mais avec arrogance et dédain, pratiquement indifférent. Aujourd'hui, c'était carrément...une fuite.

Kaname a été _incapable_ de le regarder dans les yeux.

Zero se masse les tempes du bout des doigts, tout d'un coup fatigué de toute cette confusion. Il n'a jamais été le type de personne à réfléchir, à devoir réfléchir, sur ses sentiments et ceux des autres. Tout ce qu'il a jamais ressenti était soit de la haine de lui-même, du monstre qu'il est et tous les autres qui l'entourent- particulièrement ce Sang Pur-, soit un sentiment de protection et d'affection vis-à-vis les être chers comme Yuuki, son père adoptif ou même son frère et quelques fois, du désir charnel envers une personne attirante. Mais jamais plus. Jamais il n'a _aimé_ quelqu'un, jamais il n'a été au delà de l'affection fraternelle. Et par ce fait, il n'a jamais été jaloux, réellement jaloux.

D'accord, lorsque Kaname s'approchait trop de sa gentille Yuuki, il voyait rouge et la colère envahissait son corps, mais ce sentiment n'était pas guidé par l'amour, mais par l'impuissance de voir sa tendre sœur tomber dans les griffes empoisonnées du plus monstrueux des vampires. _Pas vrai?_

Tous ces sentiments ont toujours été clairs pour lui. Il n'y a jamais réfléchi, car pour lui, ça allait de soi.

Mais le casse-tête que représente Kaname et les émotions qui le font réagir _physiquement_, rien de tout ça n'est naturel.

_Permis. _

Et il ne sait pas comment les gérer, les analyser. Son cœur, par exemple, se tortille à la simple idée de toucher le vampire, se serre lorsqu'il est loin et virevolte lorsque Kaname le caresse comme nul autre avant lui. Son estomac s'échauffe et fourmille comme des milliers de papillon en cage et ses jambes deviennent faibles aussitôt que son regard croise le brun chaud, mêlé d'or et de sang de l'ancien vampire. Sans parler de son propre sang qui se glace pour devenir bouillant la seconde d'après dans ses veines et ce, seulement en présence de son amant.

Car oui, il le considère comme tel maintenant. Ce serait être plus que borné ou innocent que de se cacher cette vérité. Ne prend-t-il pas énormément de plaisir à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontrent et finissent… finissent par coller leur corps nus et s'unir?

Il sait que tous ses 'symptômes' sont reliés au désir, seulement il sait aussi au fond de lui que c'est plus profond. Beaucoup plus profond. Et plus fort. Il n'a jamais, jamais, autant désiré quelqu'un de toute sa vie, jamais autant anticipé une rencontre hasardeuse qu'avec le puissant vampire. Il est même prêt à s'avouer se promener dans les corridors dans l'espoir de le croiser et entamer une discussion houleuse.

Mais simplement penser qu'il éprouve des… sentiments pour le noble, est beaucoup trop dangereux et, il essaie de s'en convaincre, très loin de la vérité.

Alors, pourquoi ressentit-il cette crainte, cette peur, de perdre encore contre Kaname et pire, ne plus le revoir?

XXX

-Tu le sais très bien Yuuki. Tout se prépare parfaitement. Ce n'est tout de même pas la première fois que j'organise un bal.

-Je sais, Kaname, je sais. Seulement… j'ai si hâte. C'est tout de même la première fois que je vais revoir Zero depuis…depuis trop longtemps. En passant, comment va-t-il?

Kaname ne peut s'empêcher de sentir sa gorge se serrer à la mention du jeune homme.

-Bien.

-Kaname …?

Il se retient de tourner les yeux vers le ciel au ton de réprimande de sa Reine avant de lui demander sèchement.

-Quoi?

Un soupir de découragement et d'amusement se fait entendre dans l'appareil.

-Tu sais que pour un homme de ton age et de ta position, tu agis exactement comme un enfant de cinq ans qui ne veut pas partager ses jouets et _boude_ dans son coin.

-Yuuki! Je ne _boude_ pas. Ou es-tu allée chercher une idée aussi ridicule qu'absurde?

Pourquoi, de toutes les journées ou sa chère sœur aurait pu le contacter, le faisait-elle au moment le plus crucial de sa vie? Celui de profonde auto-analyse et, il doit se l'avouer, de rare auto-apitoiement. N'a-t-il pas assez à gérer avec sa tête et son cœur sans avoir en plus à jouer avec sa sœur? Bon d'accord, cela ne le dérange pas _réellement._ Mais il aurait quand même apprécié pour une fois de pouvoir vraiment se concentrer sur sa réflexion.

-À ton attitude faussement moqueuse.

Il pousse un soupir et se passe la main dans les cheveux en fermant les yeux.

-Yuuki, est-ce que je peux te rappeler? Je suis un peu occupé en ce moment.

Sa voix fatiguée et légèrement découragée a du la convaincre, car immédiatement, elle lui souhaite une bonne soirée et qu'il se repose un peu avant de raccrocher doucement.

Un autre soupir passe ses lèvres.

Maintenant, il doit aller affronter la bête n'est-ce pas? Il a assez retardé le moment pour aller se coucher, non!

Avec un autre soupir, il éteint son ordinateur et se lève pour se rendre - à reculons - dans la chambre, prenant tout son temps. Il incline imperceptiblement la tête en guise de salutation, l'expression glaciale, lorsqu'il croise son majordome qui lui souhaite une bonne nuit avant de disparaître discrètement.

Au moins, rien de son cœur qui bat la chamade ou des tics nerveux de ses mains ne transparaît.

Une fois devant la porte close, il hésite, ne sachant pas pour la première fois s'il doit entrer directement, frapper à la porte avant. Pire, il ne sait même pas quelle attitude adopter. Être froid? Sensuel? Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé? Le manipuler pour qu'il croie qu'il ne s'est rien passé? Le mépriser?

Le séduire? Être _sincère_?

Il lève la main, la pose à plat sur la porte avant de la retirer, fermer son poing et l'ouvrir. Que fait-il habituellement? Cela lui ressemble si peu d'hésiter, de ne plus savoir comment se comporter.

D'un geste qui se veut assuré, il tourne la poignée et entre dans la pièce, l'expression aussi neutre que possible. Immédiatement, son regard se pose sur l'homme allongé sur le lit, les draps ne couvrant que le bas de son corps et le visage endormi reposant contre sa main ouverte.

Autant de temps perdu à douter de lui et toute la situation, pour retrouver le jeune vampire dans un profond sommeil. Il ne sait plus s'il doit rire de lui-même et ses démons ou se sentir insulté que le jeune homme qui lui a fait tant de temps se préoccupe si peu de lui qu'il plonge dans le monde des rêves aussi aisément qu'un enfant.

Il s'approche à pas de loup, décidant à contrecoeur de laisser Zero dans son état actuel et de récupérer lui aussi. Mais plus il s'approche du lit, plus le sommeil et toutes autres émotions dérangeantes le quittent pour ne laisser place qu'à une idée fixe; en profiter pour l'admirer un peu. La pièce est si sombre, ne laissant filtrer aucun rayons de soleil, qu'un humain ne s'y serait pas retrouvé. Mais lui, avec son regard perçant, voit parfaitement, et dans les moindres détails, la silhouette de l'homme endormi.

Il passe la langue sur ses lèvres à la vue alléchante du torse nu et toujours aussi bien taillé de Zero. Que de vallons et lignes droites attrayants et plus encore. Zero a toujours bien pris soin de son corps, le tenant dans une forme quasi obsessionnelle. Était-ce pour l'empêcher de sombrer dans la folle vampirique des Level E? Pour être capable de le combattre? Par orgueil? Kaname se rend compte qu'il n'a jamais eu de réponse à cette question, même lorsqu'ils étaient à l'académie.

Mais il doit avouer qu'en ce moment, la réponse l'intrigue peu, son attention plutôt portée sur le V suggestif que forment les os de ses hanches. Difficilement, il déglutit, se demandant pourquoi sa bouche est tout d'un coup aussi sèche.

Il tend la main, frôlant du bout des doigts les fils de soie que sont les cheveux d'argent de Zero. Si doux et si brillant.

_Fascinant_.

Un gémissement de la part du jeune homme l'immobilise, coupant l'arrivée d'air dans ses poumons. Il ne retire pas sa main assez vite et la tête de Zero se tourne vers celle-ci, s'y frottant comme un chat avant que ce dernier ne papille des paupières rapidement pour les ouvrir sur un regard brumeux.

-Hmmmm… Kaname.

Il tend les bras et oblige Kaname à s'incliner vers lui pour l'embrasser légèrement. Un sourire discret et satisfait se forme sur les lèvres de Zero avant que ce dernier ne repose sa tête sur l'oreiller, déjà retiré dans le monde des songes. Sans même prendre conscience de son geste, Kaname sourit et, d'un toucher aussi léger que l'air, pose ses lèvres sur le front du vampire.

-Zero… je t'a-

Kaname n'aurait jamais cru vivre un instant aussi perturbant et intense de toute son existence. Les yeux écarquillés, Kaname se relève brusquement. _Qu'allait-il dire?_ Il a l'impression d'avoir un étau qui serre son cœur jusqu'à ce que ce dernier arrête complètement de battre et qu'une seconde plus tard, l'étau disparaît pour laisser affluer le sang à la vitesse d'une comète et ce constamment, durant quelques minutes.

C'est impossible. Non. Il a du rêver. Il tremble de tout son être à présent, les poings serrés de chaque coté de son corps.

Il est trop fatigué et … et a trop travaillé… et beaucoup de stress avec le bal, Zero, Yuuki, la gestion des compagnies… et il doit y avoir un problème. Il faut qu'il y ait un problème. Il ne peut pas… c'est impossible.

_N'est-ce pas? _

Il s'éloigne à reculons, hochant de la tête de gauche à droite, ne voulant pas croire à ce qu'il allait dire. Il tente de se calmer, de respirer profondément, mais l'odeur unique et enivrante de Zero envahit ses poumons et lui embrume l'esprit.

Hâtivement, il se dirige vers la sortie, mais s'arrête devant la porte.

Va-t-il fuir encore? Comme tout à l'heure?

Lui, Kaname, le plus puissant des vampires. Va-t-il fuir un simple Level E?

Tout ça pour quelques mots qui n'ont même pas été prononcés.

Et encore moins véridiques.

Il fronce des sourcils avant de tourner la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui. Ses jambes deviennent faibles lorsque son regard capte un subtil rayon de lumière sur les cotes dévoilées du jeune endormi, mais il essaie par tous les moyens d'oublier sa réaction.

C'est du désir, peut-être une pointe d'attachement. Et uniquement cela.

C'est ce dernier sentiment qu'il tente de clarifier. Il est attaché au jeune vampire, ressent de la pitié pour sa situation. Et du désir pour ce corps alléchant. C'est tout. _Rien de plus_.

De l'a- De l'amour? Non. Il n'en est pas capable.

_Pourquoi pas? _

Il sursaute à la voix traîtresse qui résonne dans sa tête. Est-il devenu fou?

Non. Cette voix est seulement plus insistante que d'habitude. Pourquoi?

_Tu le sais._

Non.

_Tu l'ai-_

NON. Hors. De. Question.

_Alors pourquoi te sens-tu aussi étrange, aussi bien, en sa présence?_

Ce n'est pas de l'amour. Ce n'est pas de l'amour. Et je vais te le prouver.

Les lèvres découvrant ses dents d'une expression prédatrice, les poings toujours serrés et le pas ferme et conquérant, Kaname s'approche du lit en grognant et attaque immédiatement Zero.

Ce dernier se réveille dans un sursaut, essayant de se débattre contre un adversaire puissant et inconnu. Il ne réalise pas ou il est, ni qui l'attaque ni pourquoi, mais son instinct de survie lui ordonne de combattre coûte que coûte celui qui tente de le dominer. Il remarque du coin de l'œil une chevelure brune qu'il reconnaît aussitôt. Pourquoi Kaname le réveille-t-il aussi brusquement? Pourquoi l'agresse-t-il?

Jamais Kaname ne s'est senti aussi peu en contrôle de ses émotions et ses gestes. Il veut Zero, il veut le soumettre, lui montrer qu'il ne ressent rien, qu'il lui appartient comme n'importe quel meuble dans ce manoir.

Facilement, il prend l'avantage de la situation, Zero n'étant pas préparé et lui-même ayant la colère et la volonté pour décupler ses forces, et bascule le jeune homme sur le ventre. Celui-ci, le visage dans l'oreiller, tente de se relever mais il ne peut que s'accoter sur les coudes, le corps penché sur lui l'empêchant de faire tout mouvement.

-Kaname. Lâche-moi!

Zero est fou de rage. Il grogne et gronde, tentant de se libérer de la prise inflexible de l'homme qui le tient immobile par la nuque. Que fait le puissant vampire? Il réussit à tourner la tête pour l'analyser du coin de l'œil, surpris d'y rencontrer un regard rouge animé de colère et, ne serait-ce pas aussi de...peur?

Tout d'un coup, Zero n'a plus aussi envie de se battre contre Kaname. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais la détresse dans les yeux hagards de ce dernier lui fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Il a l'impression de faire face, ou plutôt dos, à un enfant enragé qui ne comprend pas ce qui se passe et veut se battre contre la terre entière. Le jeune vampire s'oblige à rester calme, à ne pas répondre à l'agressivité du puissant vampire.

Ce dernier, ne remarquant pas le changeant de l'homme sous lui, lui prend les chevilles et les avance, obligeant le jeune vampire à se mettre à quatre pattes. Il empoigne ensuite violemment sur les cheveux de son esclave et tire vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce que sa tête fléchisse vers l'arrière et que le mouvement fasse creuser son dos et cabrer les reins. Avec son genou droit, il lui écarte les cuisses, se pourléchant les lèvres à cette vision si captivante.

Ce n'est plus la rage qui le fait haleter maintenant, mais le désir. Un désir sauvage et urgent. Il se veut froid, détaché, stoïque, mais ne se rend pas compte qu'il semble plutôt désemparé et hors de contrôle. Un gémissement rauque et empli de désir le fait frémir et d'un coup sec, il enfonce deux doigts dans son orifice, les faisant aussitôt aller et venir lentement.

Immédiatement, le sexe de Zero se gonfle de plaisir et ses hanches ondulent pour mieux apprécier le traitement. Il laisse échapper un gémissement de plaisir mêlé à la douleur, encore peu habitué à une possession aussi brutale et pourtant, incroyablement affriolante.

Kaname ne peut retenir un ronronnement en entendant les plaintes sortir de la bouche de son partenaire. Il se penche par en avant et lui mordille doucement la nuque, son état chaotique entièrement oublié.

-Lâche….moi… lui dit d'une voix haletante l'homme sous lui.

Kaname ne comprend pas que Zero, contrairement à tout à l'heure, lui demande seulement de libérer sa nuque pour pouvoir se tourner et l'embrasser et chuchote.

-Humm… ta tête me dit de te laisser mais ton corps me dit de le prendre.

Pour lui prouver ses dires, Kaname empoigne solidement le membre douloureusement dressé de Zero. Il entame un long va et vient, faisant tressaillir de plaisir son amant. Sa langue parcourt sa nuque et sa respiration s'accélère au goût et parfum si unique du jeune homme. Il prend l'oreille du jeune vampire entre ses dents, tirant doucement sur celle-ci.

Zero ne peut s'empêcher de gémir et de frissonner en entendant le souffle de l'homme au dessus de lui. Il ne veut pas que la main qui le caresse arrête son mouvement. Il veut pouvoir finalement atteindre le septième ciel. Les vagues de plaisir se font de plus en plus grandes, mais au moment ultime, Kaname presse son pouce à la base de son sexe, l'empêchant d'atteindre trop vite le point culminant de son désir. Il relâche la chevelure de son esclave et passe sa main sur son torse, lui pinçant les bouts de chairs érigés, son autre main remontant sur ses hanches et caressant son postérieur.

-Nonnn…. Je... ne… Ahhh

Kaname entre encore une fois un et deux doigts, se demandant ce qui le retient de plonger dans ce doux et étroit passage de chair chaude.

Le visage de Zero se contracte sous le plaisir que lui procure cette deuxième pénétration. Pourtant il lui manque quelque chose. Il lui faut plus. Il lui faut… Kaname. Il veut que celui-ci le prenne, s'enfonce en lui pour combler le vide qu'il ressent. Il tente de lui faire comprendre en allant à la rencontre de chaque aller du puissant vampire, mais ce dernier est trop concentré à caresser son torse, son dos et ses cuisses pour s'en rendre compte.

-Ka-kaname. Je t'en… je t'en p-prie!

Kaname ferme à demi les yeux, satisfait de la supplique de Zero. D'un geste lent, il retire finalement ses doigts, caressant une dernière fois la courbe qui s'offre à lui avant d'empoigner son propre sexe et s'enfouir le plus profondément dans les entrailles du jeune homme. Les muscles de sa cage thoracique se contractent si fortement qu'il a l'impression que son cœur s'étouffe et arrête de battre avant de repartir follement. Comment se fait-il qu'avec Zero, ce soit toujours aussi emportant, enivrant?

Il ne veut pas bouger, n'ose même pas respirer pour ne pas perdre cette sensation d'infime ravissement qu'il ressent en ce moment précis.

Mais Zero semble en avoir décidé autrement, car quelques secondes après, il se courbe le dos vers le haut, libérant à moitié le membre palpitant du puissant vampire avant de le reprendre en lui, laissant une plainte d'extase s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres.

Kaname décide de prendre la relève et d'entamer sa danse. À long et lent mouvement, il s'enfonce de plus en plus en Zero, oubliant tout ce qui n'est pas la possession de son esclave. Oui. Son Esclave. L'être qui lui appartient.

-À qui es-tu?

Zero, la tête à des milliers de kilomètres au dessus des nuage, fronce des sourcils, ne comprenant pas la demande du noble alors qu'il est totalement concentré sur la boule de chaleur qui se forme dans son estomac et descend dans son bas ventre.

-À qui appartiens-tu? Zero?

Une goutte de sueur glisse le long de la colonne de Kaname lorsqu'il ralentit son mouvement, jouant avec la montée de désir de l'homme sous lui. Il se fléchit vers l'avant, prenant appui sur une main tandis que l'autre entoure le membre du jeune homme et collant sa bouche contre son oreille.

-Zero, dis-moi à qui tu appartiens.

-Kaname…

-Oui. Tu m'appartiens. Encore. Dis-le… dis-le encore.

Les yeux de Zero roulent vers le ciel avant de se fermer, incapable de garder ses paupières ouvertes face au plaisir si grand qu'il ressent. La voix rauque et basse qui murmure à son oreille lui retourne les sens, le rendant inapte à créer une seule pensée cohérente.

-KANAME!

Un coup plus brusque et incliné lui fait voir des étoiles et son souffle devient si rapide que s'il n'était pas aussi envahi par le désir, il aurait eu peur de ne plus pouvoir aspirer assez d'air.

-Oui. Encore. Zero. Encore.

Jamais le puissant vampire n'a été aussi exigeant, aussi direct. Zero ne comprend pas ce qui se passe dans la tête de l'homme, mais sait ce qu'il doit dire pour atteindre son plaisir le plus rapidement possible. Et pour l'apaiser.

-Kaname. K-Kaname. Oui. Kaname.

Ces cris de plus en plus forts et exigeants sont aussi excitant pour le noble que les allés et venues qu'il maintient. Oui. Il lui appartient. À lui seul. Sans attache.

À lui.

Zero appartient à Kaname.

Zero.

Zero.

_Je l'aime._

Au moment même où se forme cette phrase dans sa tête, Kaname se libère, frissonnant encore et encore, interminablement. Il tremble de tous ses membres, sentant à peine la contraction de Zero autour de lui qui lui indique que ce dernier aussi a touché les étoiles.

-Kaname...

La tête lourde, ce dernier se supporte à peine au dessus du jeune homme, ayant l'impression qu'une centaine d'étoile filante vient de se promener dans son corps, le chauffant sans le brûler.

Il finit par s'écrouler, ayant tout oublié de son combat interne.

XXX

**Je suis désolée aussi du temps que ca l'a pris. J'ai eu une vie un peu chamboulée (travail, cheval, vie privée.) (et je ne suis pas la seule) et disons que lorsque l'inspiration n'est pas là, on a beau essayé de notre mieux, elle n'est pas la. **

**Merci spécial à lalala1995 pour son avertissement. J'ai eu vent des changements à propos des lemons et tout sur . Disons que selon moi, c'était ce qui était intéressant de la catégorie M, mais bon. J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi faire à ce propos, des suggestions? Si vous voyez ma ff supprimée, je vais la publier à nouveau sur un autre site et vous tenir au courant dans mon histoire Paroles. **

**Merci beaucoup **


End file.
